Fighter from the Cosmos: A New Smash Adventure!
by The Warped Mind
Summary: An insane teen with strange powers falls from space and into the hands of the smashers. Who is this boy?And what's his relationship with the return of the Subspace Emissary? Entire story revised.
1. Chapter 1

READ THIS! Okay, time to revise the first chapter of this story so it won't throw off so many people like the previous one. By the way, this is a sequel of sorts to a story I've deleted where NiGHTS joins the Smashers. Just letting you know that it's not a random inclusion I've made.

Disclaimer:I only own my Oc, Leon.

XXXX=Scene change

Fighter from the Cosmos:A New Smash Adventure

Chapter 1:Recovery

XXXX

Dr. Mario walked into the infirmary room where the teen was lying in a bed, unconcious. He thoroughly checked his vital signs to make sure nothing was wrong. As he did so, Lucario, NiGHTS, and Meta Knight came into the room.

"How is he, Mario?"NiGHTS asked. MK sighed.

"NiGHTS, haven't we told you before?"he asked."He's DR. Mario, the Mario Bros. cousin."NiGHTS scratched the back of her head.

"Right, I keep forgetting about that,"she said embarrassedly.

"So, anyway, how is he?"Lucario asked.

"The same as ever,"the Doc said with a shrug."I still can't-a figure out how he survived a fall like-a that."

NiGHTS nodded."Yeah, how do you survive falling from _space_?"she asked. Before anyone could respond, all the equipment started going wild, and they all looked at the different monitors worriedly.

"What's going on?"Lucario questioned.

"Everything's a-going haywire!"Dr. Mario exclaimed, trying to fix a heart rate machine. The other three looked at the boy lying on the bed, who was now mumbling complete nonsense. The three leaned in closer to him.

But then his eyes snapped open.

They all quickly backed away as he sprang up into the air, throwing off any equipment that was previously attached to him. He then landed on the railing at the foot of the bed with his right hand and left foot, keeping his other two limbs held out. He looked amongst the four people around him, then looked straight at NiGHTS, who blinked in surprise. The boy's hand slowly lost it's grip as he continued to stare at her. Eventually, he completely let go of the railing and fell on the floor, face first.

"Ow, this floor taste like my face hurts,"he remarked, then laughed. Different thoughts went through the Smashers minds as this happened.

'Great. Another lunatic,'Meta Knight thought bitterly.

'This kid should certainly be interesting,'Lucario thought, amused.

'Looks-a like we've got a nutter,'Dr. Mario thought, scratching his head.

'This boy reminds of Jackle. That's scary,'NiGHTS thought as he stood back up and rubbed his nose.

"Three questions,"he started."Who are you, where am I, and why is your floor so hard?"MK stepped forward.

"I am Meta Knight,"he said."These people are Dr. Mario, Lucario-"

"That rhymes!"the teen interrupted happily.

"...Yes, it does. And this is NiGHTS,"MK finished, motioning to the purple jester with a hand."As for where you are, this is the Smash Mansion."

"So, uh, welcome, I guess,"Lucario said with an awkward shrug. The boy looked up at the ceiling for a moment.

"I'm...Leon,"he said, as if struggling to remember.

"We know,"Lucario said."You told us that before you passed out in the crater you made."

"Duh, what?"Leon asked, confused.

"You fell from _space_!"NiGHTS exclaimed."Don't you remember?"Leon's face went completely blank, unblinking and drooling slightly. After a moment, he held his head.

"I...can't...remember..."he mumbled."Anything!"He then looked back at NiGHTS and blinked in confusion."You're floating."

"Err, yes,"NiGHTS said.

"Cool!"he said.'She's kind of cute...Why didn't I say that out loud? Wait, why is it so echo-y in my head? Hellooooo? Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream. Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, life is but a...how does that last part go? But a...But a...Butter. Heh heh. Butter. Wait a minute.'He got a confused look on his face.

"Are you okay?"Lucario asked hesitantly.

"What comes after 'gently down the stream' in that song?"he asked. Now, the Smashers didn't know how he formed the question in his mind. All they knew was that he made many facial expressions in this order:Blissful, confusion, more confusion, then questioning. After that, he had started bobbing his head back and forth a little. Then he looked confused again, amused, and finally, confused.

"Life is but a dream,"NiGHTS told him, recalling the song from a visitor who had taught it to her.

"Oh, yeah,"he said.'Life is but a dream...Heh heh...butter. Wait, butter?"Suddenly, his stomach growled. He looked down at it for a moment, then muttered."I'm hungry."The four Smashers looked at each other.

"Er, Okey-Dokey, then,"Dr. Mario said."It's-a time for lunch, anyway."They all headed downstairs. All except for the doctor, who had to put his machines back in order.

XXXX

End of Chapter

This chapter turned out much better than the original. Look at my profile for Leon's bio, and don't forget to review


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter. Not much to say.

Chapter 2:First Impressions

The four of them walked into the dining room, and the smashers inside immediately stopped talking and turned their heads when they saw them. They all got up from their chairs and crowded around Leon, bombarding him with all kinds of questions. Annoyed, Lucario created an aura sphere, causing them all to step back.

"The kid just woke up from a coma,"he said, allowing the sphere to disappate."Give him some privacy."They all nodded in agreement, and Leon scratched his nose.

"So, what's for...lunch...?"he asked. When he saw the all the food on the table, his jaw _literally_ dropped to the floor with a thunk. Everyone gave him wide-eyed stares.

"Ith that awll yur hood?"he asked, jaw still on the floor. NiGHTS nodded since she somehow understood him. Suddenly, a river of drool came pouring out of his mouth. He leaned down and picked his jaw up off the ground, seemingly fastening it into place. He then jumped onto the table and started grabbing all the food he could, scarfing it down rather messily. The smashers watched with both disgust and amazement.

"Great, another giant eater,"Link muttered. Leon stopped for a moment after hearing him, looking back at them.

"Am not,"he said."I just feel like I haven't eaten in days."He then began eating again, but only after the group convinced him to sit in a chair. They spent the rest of the dinner talking with Leon, trying to learn as much as they could. But, all he said was that he could only remember his name and nothing else. When they were done, Master Hand floated into the room. When Leon saw him, his eyes bugged out of his head and started spinning wildly.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"he screamed strangely, falling back in his char. Everyone immediately scooted away from him. The teen clumsily pulled himselfup and pointed at Master Hand. "HOLY HOLE IN A DONUT! IT'S A GIANT HAND!"

"Um...hi?"the sentient glove said hesitantly.

"IT TALKS!"Leon screamed. He then ran right through a wall, leaving a hole shaped like himself as he continued screaming, causing the smashers to start laughing their heads off. Even the more serious ones were chuckling uncontrollably.

"I'll go get him,"NiGHTS chcukled, wiping away a tear from her eye. She floated through the multiple holes he had somehow created running through the mansion. After a flying around outside for a bit, she eventually saw him hiding at the top of an unusually high tree outside, shaking slightly."Leon, you can come down now."

Leon shook his head."Nuh-uh!"

"Leon. It's perfectly safe,"NiGHTS said, trying to reason with the seemingly insane teenager.

"Are you cuckoo in the coconut?"he asked."There's a giant hand in there, lady!"

NiGHTS sighed."He's not going to hurt you, Leon. I promise."she said comfortingly. As soon as he heard the word 'promise', Leon abruptly stopped shaking. He looked at NiGHTS eyes for a moment, an eerie, glazed look in his own eyes. Shaking his head, he then jumped down and landed on the ground with suprising ease.

"Okay,"he said, no longer shaking."If you promise."Blinking in surprise, NiGHTS led him back to the mansion. When they got back to the dining room, they saw Peach and Master Hand putting up dinner. Leon watched Master Hand cautiously as NiGHTS spoke to Peach.

"...and when I said 'I promise', he just jumped right down,"NiGHTS finished. Peach tilted her head.

"That's strange,"she said."I guess he just trusts you for some reason."

"Actually, I don't think that's it,"NiGHTS said, crossing her arms and glancing at the boy."Before he jumped down, he looked right at my eyes. But it felt like he was looking _into_ me, y'know?"

"Hmm...do you think he can somehow see if someone is telling the truth or not?"Peach asked.

NiGHTS shrugged."Maybe,"she said."With all the weird things we've seen him do so far, I can't help but wonder what else he can do."Leon walked up to NiGHTS, diverting his attention from Master Hand, much to his relief. There was just something..._off_ about the kid...

"I have a question,"Leon said, gaining their attention."I'm pretty sure I'm gonna be staying here, so where am I gonna sleep?"The two looked at themselves, then at M.H.

"That's...a good question,"NiGHTS said, looking at the mansion's owner."Where _is_ he going to sleep?"

The Master was silent for a moment."Hmm...I'm not sure,"he said."We don't have any spare rooms at the moment, unless someone wants to bunk with him."Leon shook his head at that.

"Whoa there,"he said."I'm not gonna become a problem for somebody. I'd rather sleep outside."NiGHTS and Peach smiled.

"Wow. That's very considerate, Leon,"NiGHTS told him. He shrugged nonchalantly.

"You know what? I think I _will_ sleep outside,"he said boredly, turning around and waving."Buh-bye."He began walk towards the openings in the walls he had made, but NiGHTS grabbed his shoulder.

"C'mon, Leon. You don't have to sleep outside,"she said.

Oddly, Leon grinned."Too late! No takesies backsies!"he cackled madly, then dashed out of the room through the holes he created. The remaining three laughed.

"That kid is going to make this place crazier than usual,"Master Hand remarked, floating off. NiGHTS and Peach looked at each other and said their goodnights, then they both headed back to their rooms.

XXXX

End of chapter

I laughed pretty hard typing this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Uhh...why is no one reviewing? I had some reviewers for my last fic. Why not this one?

Chapter 3:The Newest Brawler

NiGHTS slowly awoke the next morning and floated down to the dining hall, where everyone was already sitting, including Leon. NiGHTS floated over and sat next to him, and, as usual, Peach was the only one there who was wide awake and cheery.

"Good morning, Leon and NiGHTS,"she said cheerfully. They nodded.

"Good morning,"they said somewhat drowsily.

Captain Falcon groaned."How come Peach is always wide awake in the morning?"he asked. Leon looked at Peach for a moment before speaking.

"Is her room really pink?"he asked.

Falco nodded drowsily."It's the pinkest thing you'll ever see, kid,"he muttered

"Well, that's why,"Leon said, shrugging.

"We're all half-dead, boy,"DDD muttered."Explain."

"Well, it's simple, really,"Leon said."Pink is a bright colors for the eyes to comprehend. It stresses the eyes to a point where it affects the brain. And because the brain is in a state of semi-conciousness when you first wake up, that stress just makes the brain work to a point where it brings a person into total conciousness, without any of the actual stress affecting you negatively. So, if a person's eyes are exposed to that brightness daily, then it's bound to wake them up faster than someone who, let's say, has a totally black room."The Smashers looked at him oddly."See? Simple."

"That would explain why Ganondorf is more of a jerk in the morning than any other time,"Toon Link mumbled, glancing at the King of Evil.

"I heard that, boy,"Ganondorf grumbled irritably.

"How'd you know all that, anyway?"Fox asked Leon.

"It's not that hard to figure out when you think about it,"Leon said nonchalantly as Master floated into the room.

"Good morning, everyone,"he said."I have today's matches set up. Check them out when you're done eating."With that, he floated out of the room. Leon raised an eyebrow.

"Matches? What's he talkin' about?"he asked.

Link smirked."We have fighting matches around here."

"We're not called smashers for no reason,"Young Link remarked.

"I thought that meant you guys smash stuff,"Leon said. Many of them chuckled at his statement. Rubbing his chin, Leon hummed to himself, seemingly deep in thought. Then, for some reason, he pouted."I WANNA SMASH STUFF TOO!"He put his thumb in his mouth and started to blow, causing his fist to inflate to the size of Kirby. The Smashers stared wide-eyed and open-mouthed as he laughed insanely and slammed his massive fist into the table, breaking off a large chunk of it, and then his fist quickly deflated. Everyone stared at it in stunned amazement as MH shot into the room.

"Alright, what's going on now?"he asked."Did somebody play a prank on DK again?"Everyone pointed to Leon while still gaping at the mess he made. The Master looked at the missing part of the table for a moment, then at the Smashers.

"How did he do this?"he asked.

"He blew into his thumb and made his fist huge,"Ness mumbled. The Master looked at Leon again.

"Can you do it again?"he asked. Leon nodded and blew into his thumb, causing his fist to inflate again."Incredible...Can you do anything else?"Leon looked thoughtful for a moment as his hand deflated again, then he smiled.

"Yeah!"he said. He closed his eyes and held his hand out, as if expecting to be handed something, and suddenly, a large hammer formed in his hand. The hammer had a similar design to Mario's Ultra Hammer, but was black with gray plating. Sonic took a step back when he saw the weapon, since it reminded him of a certain pink hedgehog back in his world. Leon laughed madly while holding the hammer above his head with one hand. He then slammed it into the ground with a grunt, causing a small shockwave to erupt from it that hit a wall, leaving a small mark on it. The hammer disappeared and Leon grinned, which was followed by a moment of silence.

"Dude..."TL finally said. Fox got a thoughtful look on his face.

"Hey, Leon. Catch this!"he said, tossing a glass into the air. Leon immediately started running diagonally through the air as if running up stairs. He caught the bottle and held it above his head Legend of Zelda style. He then realized something and looked down stupidly. He reached behind his back and pulled out a sign that read 'mommy,' and fell to the ground, landing on his back, unmoving. Raising an eyebrow, and feeling like being an ass, Ganondorf walked over to him and smirked. He then leaned down to flick Leon in the nose, but suddenly, his eyes shot open and he put his feet to Ganondorf's stomach. He then tossed Ganondorf over himself and into the wall, sticking his head into it as Leon used the momentum of his throw to stand up. Everyone burst out laughing, especially the Links.

"Leon, could you come with me and talk for a bit?"MH asked. Leon nodded and left the room with the giant hand. Everyone looked at Ganondorf, who was still stuck.

"A little help here?"he asked. The Smashers looked amongst themselves for a moment, then shook their heads.

"Naaahh,"they said simultaneously. They left the room to leave him flailing his limbs wildly to try and free himself.

XXXX

Later, most of the Smashers were in the brawl viewing room. They saw Leon walk in with a large smile on his face.

"What are you so happy about, Leon?"Sonic asked.

Leon took a deep breath."I'm a smasher now!"he shouted. After getting over his random scream, the others smiled and started congratulating him. But Leon noticed something.

"Hey, where's NiGHTS?"he asked. The smashers all pointed to the screen, and Leon turned his head to look at it and saw NiGHTS and Wolf fighting Pit and a person in a red, robot-like suit on Final Destination.

"Who's the chick in the cool armor?"he asked. They looked at him strangely.

"That's Samus, but how did you know that she was a girl?"Red asked.

"Pretty obvious by the way she moves,"Leon replied, shrugging. They all sat down and continued to watch the match. NiGHTS had 2 stocks left, while everyone else had 1.

XXXX

Wolf dashed forward and did his backflip kick, knocking Pit into the air. Samus fired a charged shot at Wolf, but he quickly activated his Reflector, causing the shot to fly back and collide with the bounty hunter, blasting her backwards. Meanwhile, NiGHTS and Pit were battling in the air. NiGHTS was gracefully dodging arrows that Pit fired at her, pulling off a few acrobatic tricks as she did so. , a smash ball appeared.

"Hello!"Wolf grinned, pulling out his blaster and shooting the ball. Pit then shot it with one of his arrows, then NiGHTS used her drill dash to break it. Or at least, that's what she was hoping for. She instead ended up knocking it over to Samus, who jumped towards it and used her screw attack, breaking the sphere and causing the rainbow aura appeared around her."Oh, jeez..."Wolf muttered as the bounty huntress took aim at him and NiGHTS.

"TAKE THIS!"Samus yelled, unleashing hell in the form of her infamous Zero Beam. NiGHTS managed to fly up and out of the beam's range in time.

Wolf...eh, not so much.

"AAAARRRGGGHHH"he yelled as he was blasted through the left barrier. Samus' suit then fell off in pieces, revealing the smirking huntress as Pit landed next to her.

XXXX

"OMG! They killed Wolf!"Leon shouted, throwing himself to his feet and running up to the screen. He pressed his face against it."You bastards!"

"Calm down, Leon, they didn't kill him,"Fox said coolly.

"Unfortunately,"Falco added under his breath.

"He just got ejected from the brawl because he lost his last stock,"Fox continued. Leon blinked at that.

"...Oh,"he said, walking back over to his seat and sitting back down.

XXXX

The duo of angel and hunter turned their attention to NiGHTS, who was looking rather nervous. She grinned sheepishly.

"Oh, boy,"she said through her teeth as they charged at her. She immediately flew into the air, but Pit followed her like a hawk after its prey. Samus stayed on the ground while firing shots from her paralyzer and throwing chunks of her armor at NiGHTS. Needless to say, the Nightmaren now had her hands full dodging both their projectiles. Unfortunately, these two were seasoned fighters, and they managed to blast her through the left edge barrier. She quickly came off the life platform and stared her two opponents down. Pit was smiling happily, but Samus was smirking somewhat evilly.

"Sorry, NiGHTS,"she said without sincerity."But this match is ours. Nothing personal."They both charged at her.

XXXX

"She's screwed,"Snake said bluntly.

"I feel kinda sorry for her,"Sonic said."What about you, Leon?"No response."Leon?"They all looked around."Where'd he go?"

XXXX

NiGHTS continued to dodge left and right, trying to keep from getting pelted with arrows, or smacked in the face with pieces of armor. She occasionally got a hit in, but she was getting tired. The jester landed to rest for a bit as Pit landed next to Samus.

"Let's finish this!"the angel cried triumphantly. They started closing in on her, but suddenly, the space between them started to distort and twist itself.

"What the-"everyone, including the people in the viewing room, asked at once. Suddenly, a figure appeared from it, and everyone's jaws dropped when they realized who it was.

"Leon?"NiGHTS asked. The stared angrily at Samus and Pit.

"What's wrong with you jerks?"he shouted at them angrily, obviously pissed."I'm gonna give you such a beating!"Suddenly, he charged forward and punched Pit right in the stomach, knocking him back. Samus, not sure of what to do, threw a part of her armor that remained. Leon got down on his back and caught it with his feet. He then flipped off the ground using his hands and threw the makeshift projectile with his feet and knocked Samus away. They both surrounded him as he took a stance much like Wolf's. However, he only stood on one leg. NiGHTS was too confused to do anything.

Here he was, fighting 2 people just to defend her. But why? She watched as Leon formed his hammer in his hands and swung it vertically at Samus. She managed to avoid the hammer itself, but got tripped up with the wave it created when it hit the ground. The hammer disappeared as Pit at Leon charged from behind. After blowing his fist up slightly, he spun around punched Pit right in the gut, nearly knocking him off the stage.

Suddenly, there was a flash and another smash ball appeared. Seeing it somehow snapped NiGHTS out of her trance, and she immediately charged after it, along with Samus and Pit. Leon stayed where he was and watched the ball closely as they attacked it. NiGHTS kicking it as hard as she could and Pit thrusting both blades at it, damaging it further. Samus fired a charge shot at it. As soon as she did, Leon ran to the left of the stage.

Samus' shot connected, but the ball still didn't break. The ball was knocked right over to where Leon was. Smirking, he held his arm forward and flicked it with his finger, making it break. Grinning like the madman that he was, activating the ball's power. He held his hands up and an armchair formed in his hands. The opposing team was too stunned by the weird attack and were unable to dodge when he threw it, the piece of furniture bowling them over. They both quickly got up and watched as he formed a bookshelf and threw that at them as well, and they were both knocked off the stage by the makeshift projectile. They managed to recover from it, but just barely. Leon held his hands up A and something else formed in his hands. Everyone's jaws dropped when they saw what he was holding.

"Is that an 18-wheeler?"Samus asked blandly. Indeed, in his hands was an 18-wheel truck, trailer and all.

Pit and Samus looked at each other."This is gonna hurt, isn't it?"the angel asked quietly.

"Quite a lot, I'd imagine,"Samus said, eyes wide.

"SO LONG, SUCKAS!"Leon laughed maniacally as he hurled the massive truck. They were completely unable to dodge the massive vehicle and were sent flying through the right edge barrier.

"GAME!"

XXXX

The fighters reappeared in the stage select room, where Wolf was already waiting for them. Leon glared daggers at Samus and Pit as the rest of the brawlers came in.

"You two ever try that again and I'll throw more than trucks at you,"he growled. He then looked at NiGHTS with concern."Are you alright?"

"Leon..."NiGHTS said."Why did you do that?"

"They never even gave you a chance to fight back,"he said, then he glared at Pit and Samus again."I didn't like that."Pit gulped quietly, and even Samus looked nervous. NiGHTS and the other females however, were smiling broadly at his chivalry. Master floated into the room and had heard what Leon had said. Master Hand stared at him for a long moment. Not with anger, but pride.

"I definitely made the right choice making you a Smasher, Leon,"he said."Not only are you an incredible fighter, but your nobility is rather impressive as well. I'm glad to have picked you."Hearing this, NiGHTS, Pit, Wolf and Samus were left confused.

"Master Hand made you a Smasher?"NiGHTS asked. Now, strangely, Leon was smiling.

"Yep!"he said cheerfully, as if he was never mad. NiGHTS patted him on the back.

"Congratulations!"she smiled widely. The other smashers started to congratulate him on his first victory. Except, of course, for Pit and Samus, who kept their distance. However, when Master explained things to Leon, he apologized for the thorough butt-kicking he had just given them. As they all continued to congratulate him, he thought to himself.

'I think I'm gonna like it here.'

XXXX

Later that night...

NiGHTS woke up at midnight, hearing a noise from her window. She floated over to her window and curiously opened it; only to be met with a cold rush of wind. She immediately shut it again and locked it.

"Sheesh,"she muttered groggily. She slowly floated back to her bed and laid down. But just before she fell asleep, her eyes shot open."LEON!" She quickly flew out of bed and unlocked her window, but the cold wind that followed didn't stop her from flying right out."Leon! Where are you?"She had to yell over a howling wind. She then remembered something from yesterday, and quickly made her way to the tree she had found Leon hiding in before. Lo and behold, there he was, shivering violently in the trees branches. Even with his jacket and hood on, the winds were making him shake like the leaves in the tree. She flew up to him.

"N-NiGHTS?"he asked."Wh-what are you doing out here? You c-c-could catch a c-cold."NiGHTS actually smiled at the chivalry and stupidity of his statement. She held out her hand for him to take.

"You're sleeping in my room tonight,"she said. Leon shook his head.

"I d-don't want to b-bother you,"he stuttered, teeth clattering. NiGHTS' smile widened. This guy was just too nice.

"You won't bother me, Leon,"she said."You could catch a cold too, you know. C'mon!"Leon sighed and nodded reluctantly. She grabbed his hand and flew him back to her room through the window. NiGHTS floated to her bed and laid down, expecting Leon to follow. When he didn't, she sat up and saw Leon lying on the floor, smiling slightly now that he was warmer. NiGHTS covered her face with her hand while suppressing her laughter."Leon, what are you doing?"He looked at her.

"Just trying to get comfortable,"he said casually."Floor's kinda hard."NiGHTS sighed.

"Leon. You're sleeping in this bed,"she said. Before he could ask, she added,"With me."Leon blinked.

"Floating purple girl say what?"he asked.

"Leon. You'll never be able to sleep if you're on the floor,"NiGHTS said."Just sleep next to me. I won't mind one bit."Leon sighed and got up. He walked up to the bed and laid down with his back to hers. They both blushed furiously at how close they were, though neither could see the red on each ther's faces."Good night, Leon."

"Y-yeah, good night,"Leon mumbled. With that, they both fell asleep.

XXXX

End of chapter

Review plz.

...DO IT!


	4. Chapter 4

**This certainly took long enough. R&R!**

Chapter 4:Another Nutty Brawl

NiGHTS woke up the next morning, feeling strangely refreshed, but she realized something strange. It felt like someone's arm was around her. She turned over slowly to see Leon's snoring face, and she blushed furiously when she realized how close they were. She also noticed something strange about his snoring.

"Chaaaaaa...oooossssss...Chaaaaa...ooooosssss..."

'Chaos?'she thought to herself."Leon,"she said softly."Time to wake up."Mumbling sleepily, Leon slowly opened his eyes, then smiled at his friend.

"Mornin',"he said, then he realized where is arm was. He blushed furiously and clumsily rolled out of bed, hitting the floor.

"Thanks for keeping me warm,"NiGHTS said, smirking slightly. Leon blushed even redder as he stood up.

"You're just trying to embarrass me,"he muttered, looking away. NiGHTS' smirk grew as she floated out of her bed.

"And it's woooorkiiiing!"she said in a singsong voice. She slowly floated up to him while smiling cutely. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly."Thanks for helping me yesterday, too." She then kissed him on the cheek and let him go. She floated towards the door while Leon stood paralyzed. NiGHTS looked over her shoulder and smiled warmly."Come downstairs when you can move again, alright?"With that, she floated out. Leon just stood there, stiff as a board and blushing as red as Mario's shirt. His chaotic mind was racing with thoughts.

"She just-and then she-that was-"he muttered to himself."Wow...that felt nice..."He slowly walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

XXXX

Leon walked into the dining room where his fellow Smashers were eating breakfast. He wordlessly sat down next to NiGHTS, who was eating casually. The first thing she noticed about him was his smile. It wasn't his usual insane grin, but just a warm smile. Peach and Zelda looked at him expectantly with smiles of their own, but their's looked more cheeky.

"Did you sleep well, Leon?"Peach asked sweetly. Leon could easily detect a certain tone in her voice. He looked at the two girls and saw their smiles. He then looked at NiGHTS, who was doing her best to hold back a grin, but was failing miserably. He then looked back at the 2 princesses.

"Yep,"he said simply, then started eating. The two of them giggled, but said no more.

XXXX

Leon was now in the stage select room, looking at the bulletin board. Today, he had a match with Kirby, who was standing next to him. He looked at the little puffball with a smile.

"Good luck, little dude,"he said. Kirby smiled and nodded.

"Puyo!"he replied happily. They both decided on picking random and walked into the teleporters. In a flash of light, they were both gone.

XXXX

2-stock match. Items:Smash Balls. Stage: Spear Pillar.

A part of space on Spear Pillar started to distort and twist. Leon leaped out of the distortion and laughed insanely. A warpstar crash-landed close by and Kirby dismounted from it.

"3...2...1...GO!"

The 2 charged at each other. Kirby started to punch rapidly while Leon started doing rapid hand stabs, each hit canceling each other out. After a moment of this, the 2 quickly backed away. Kirby began to inhale Leon, who was trying to run away.

"That thing is a black hole!"he screamed. Kirby managed to inhale him and began chewing. Suddenly, he spat Leon out, and he landed on the floor."Ow..."He stood up and faced Kirby. His jaw dropped to the ground. Kirby now had brown hair on top of his head and wore a black jacket, form-fitting jacket like Leon's."Holy sugarpops..."

"Puyo!"Kirby yelled. He then blew into his stub of a hand, causing it to grow. It was now about half his own size, which looked really friggin' weird.

"2 can play at that game,"Leon grinned. He then puffed up his own fist. They charged and swung their fists; both attacks hit, but since Leon's arm was longer, Kirby was dealt more damage. Leon dashed forward again and grabbed Kirby, then pulled his torso backwards while still holding him. Leon snapped forward again and threw Kirby into the air, but the pink hero quickly righted himself and landed on the stage.

Leon charged towards the pink wonder as he hopped forward and performed a diagonal drill kick, striking Leon multiple times and forcing him to back away. The teen quickly spun around and stretched out his leg in a roundhouse kick, knocking Kirby back. In retaliation, Kirby whipped out his cutter and jumped with an upward slice that brought Leon up with him. He then brought them both back down and knocked Leon away with an energy beam.

Suddenly, Palkia appeared in the background in a flash. Quickly bringing himself to his feet, Leon stared at the dragon with a raised eyebrow while Kirby looked rather nervous. "What the smock is that?"

"Puyo..."Kirby said worriedly. Leon looked at him strangely.

"Eh?"he asked. Palkia roared and swung it's arm forward, and then everything turned upside-down.

"Puuuuyoooo..."Kirby said, disoriented. Leon looked around with his insane grin practically splitting his face.

"Dude...AWESOME!"he screamed happily. He rushed toward Kirby and did a drop kick, sending the poor puffball off the edge. Kirby tried to recover, but ended up KO'ing himself. Leon started laughing hysterically as the stage returned to normal. Kirby returned on his life platform as Leon stopped laughing."I'm sorry, little dude. But that was so snappin' funny!"

"Puyo,"Kirby replied in an annoyed tone. Suddenly, a smash ball appeared, causing the two competitors to look at each other for a moment.

"MINE!"Leon screamed, and they both dashed after it. Jumping above it, Leon held both arms above his head and then smacked his hands into it, sending the orb to the ground, where Kirby brought his mallet out and broke the ball. He then activated it's power, causing his cooking pot to appear, along with his pan and chef hat. Leon nearly broke out laughing again."What're you gonna do? Cook me?"Kirby nodded, smiling happily.

"Puyo!"he said. He banged the pans together, then Leon felt an invisible force pull him through the air and into the pan. Kirby began to stir him around in the boiling water, adding in seasoning for effect.

"OH SHNOZ, IT BURNS!"Leon screamed. He then licked his lips a few times."Not bad. I think I could use more sal-WHOOOOOOAAAAAAA!"Leon was suddenly shot out of the pan through the top barrier. He jumped down from his platform and shook his head."Sheesh, what a rush!"He then looked at Kirby and noticed food on the ground."Where'd that come from?"Instead of replying, Kirby immediately sucked all the food up, lowering his damage percentage. Ignoring it, Leon charged and swung his elbow forward, knocking Kirby back a bit. Kirby retaliated by doing a handstand and spinning into Leon while kicking him with his feet.

Leon jumped into the air, curling into a ball at the apex of his jump, and falling back down, spinning vertically with his leg outstretched. Kirby swiftly rolled out of the way, causing Leon's heel to make a small dent in the ground. Leon pulled his foot out and stared down Kirby, who looked at the dent he made somewhat nervously. If that move had connected, he would have been wedged in that dent! Suddenly, Palkia roared again, but it appeared that nothing had happened. Leon squinted his eyes for a moment as he looked around, then tilted his head."Okay, now _this_ is pretty cool."He then charged towards Kirby with no problems whatsoever. Kirby tried to charge back at him, but ended up going in the wrong direction."Hey! Don't run away!"

XXXX

The other Smashers watched from the viewing room with confused expressions.

"Okay, what is up with him?"Sonic asked.

"Yeah. How is he able to go the right way on just the first time that happens?"Ness asked."Some of us STILL can't move right sometimes. But he's doing it like it's second nature!"

"It may have something to do with his chaotic powers,"Mewtwo mused.

NiGHTS nodded."That makes sense, especially considering how he snores,"she remarked, garnering everyone's attention.

"What does his snoring have to do with anything?"Pit asked.

"When he snores, it sounds like he's saying chaos. Like this...Chaaaaaaa..."she inhaled."Oooosssss,"she exhaled. The smashers looked amongst themselves with the same question floating through their minds.

Who _was_ this guy?

XXXX

Leon formed a hammer in his hand and hit the ground with it, the wave it created colliding with Kirby and knocking him off the edge. But he wasn't repeating his last mistake, as he quickly righted himself and floated down to the second level. Leon, thinking he had taken Kirby out and thus won the game, did a taunt by crossing arms, rearing his head, and cackling victoriously. As the stage returned to normal, Leon looked aroud, expecting to leave the stage. When he didn't, Leon was confused.

"What's taking so long?"he asked impatiently. He then felt something tug on his jacket. He turned around, but only caught a glimpse of pink before he was sent flying by Kirby's mallet. Leon landed on the ground with a thud."Um...ouch?"He somehow rose to his feet without using his hands, then cracked his neck."Okay, that was cheap."Kirby tilted his 'head' innocently.

"Puyo?"he asked. Leon wasn't impressed.

"Cute,"he muttered in an annoyed tone. Kirby started flying upwards, and Leon watched him ascend cautiously. Kirby floated right above Leon and turned into a stone, dropping towards his opponent. Leon said nothing and pulled out a tiny umbrella from his pocket and opened it above his head. He then waved goodbye to the screen as Kirby slammed right into his noggin, making a cartoonish CLANG! Kirby quickly floated off and landed in front of him. When he looked at Leon, he started laughing. The top of his head was now flat and he had a goofy looking smile on his face that was missing a few teeth.

"Uh huh huh huh huh huh huh,"he laughed stupidly. He then shook his head, returning it to normal as another Smash ball appeared. Kirby quickly got out his final cutter and slashed at it a few times, but it didn't break. Leon promptly smashed his head into it, breaking the ball. The teen grinned madly and activated it's power, but instead of forming an object in hands like last time, the space around him began to distort again and he disappeared. Kirby looked around, trying to find him, but before he could even blink, Leon appeared behind him and kicked him down. He quickly disappeared before Kirby could react. Leon reappeared again and knocked him into the air. This pattern continued for a few seconds, with Leon constantly appearing to knock the Kirby around like a pinball. Finally, a large portion of space distorted right in front of battered Kirby. Leon shot out of it like a cannonball and knocked Kirby right through the barrier. As he landed, Leon reared his head back and laughed like the maniac he was.

"GAME!"

XXXX

The two of them reappeared in the Brawl room and saw the Smashers waiting for them. The Smashers were praised them both for such a good match as the two looked at each other.

"We gotta do that again sometime,"Leon said, grinning."But next time, please don't smash my head in with that rock power...attack...thing. It was freakin' _painful_..."Everyone laughed.

"Hey, Leon,"Roy started."What was up with your Final Smash? Last time you were throwing a bunch of random objects. But this time, you kept teleporting everywhere while attacking like mad. What was up with that?"Leon shrugged in response, then left the room. The Smashers looked amongst themselves.

"What a weird kid,"many said at once.

XXXX

Leon was standing on the rooftop, silently looking at the night sky as he leaned against a ventilation shaft. He sighed and crossed his arms.

"You alright?"a voice from behind asked.

Instead of turning around to see who it was, he simply muttered, "Not really, NiGHTS."

The jester blinked, floating next to him."How did you know it was me?"

"Well, you're the only one here with a british accent,"Leon replied, glancing at her.

"Oh,"NiGHTS said. There was a moment of silence."What are you doing up here?"

"Trying to see if I can remember anything,"Leon said.

"No luck, huh?"

"Nyet,"Leon said. NiGHTS blinked, looking at the teen with a non-existant eyebrow raised."That means 'no' in Russian. I think."

"I see,"NiGHTS said."Well, don't worry. I'm sure you'll remember your past eventually."

"EVENTUALLY!"Leon shouted randomly, dramatically pointing a finger to the sky and surprising his friend. His arms drooped as he looked NiGHTS again."I have no idea why I did that."

NiGHTS laughed.

XXXX

**End of Chapter**

**This chapter was a filler, really. The plot will start soon, if not in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

OH TEH NOES! IT'S A HUMOR CHAPTER! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

Chapter 5:Oh, the Randomness of It All

It had been two weeks since Leon had joined the smashers, and they quickly learned that he was quite the lighthearted prankster, and a rather nutty one, despite the fact that he wore rather dull clothing. NiGHTS, being rather mischievious herself, had quickly taken a liking to him, and the two had become fast friends, playing many hilarious yet harmless pranks on the others.

At the moment, the Smashers were eating breakfast, just now starting to wake up. But suddenly, they heard an explosion from the kitchen, and many Smashers sighed.

"3...2...1..."Pit muttered.

"ROOOOOOYYYY!"

"5 points for me,"Pit said as Roy came running through the room like a madman.

"You guys gotta hide me!"he shouted desperately. Leon tilted his head.

"Why would we do that?"he asked, actually sounding confused."It's fun to watch you run around like an idiot!"The smashers laughed, nodding in agreement.

Roy's face fell."You guys suck."

"ROY! WHERE ARE YOU?"Master roared.

"Aw, jeez!"Roy shouted, starting to sweat.

"You might wanna start running,"Link remarked. The red-haired swordsman immediately did so just as Master Hand charged in.

"Where did he go?"he asked. The Smashers all pointed in different directions, with Leon pointing a finger up his nose for some reason. The omnipotent glove grunted in frustration, then flew off.

"That boy is screwed six ways to Sunday,"Captain Falcon remarked. Many nodded in agreement**.(A/N:For those of you who couldn't read my last story, Roy tries to cook his food with his flare sword attack when he can't get the stove to work. And well, you can pretty much guess why the big guy's pissed.)**

XXXX

Leon, Sonic, NiGHTS, Ness, and Lucas were in the lounge. Leon and Sonic were playing against Ness and Lucas in Mario Kart Double Dash with NiGHTS as their audience. Leon was playing as Wario, Sonic was Mario, Ness was Baby Luigi, and Lucas was using DK.

"Closer...closer...closer..."Sonic muttered."NOW!"

"BOOM!"Leon yelled as he dropped a bob-omb, taking out the psychic duo and two other teams. He cackled madly.

"Owned!"Sonic shouted. They both high-fived while keeping their eyes on the game.

"Ouch..."Lucas mumbled, but Ness grinned.

"Look what I goooot!"he said in a singsong voice. Leon and Sonic's eyes widened

"He's got a spiny shell!"Sonic exclaimed.

"Oh, sweet, merciful donuts!"Leon cried fearfully.

Lucas beamed."Do it, Ness!"

"FIRE ONE!"Ness yelled, grinning widely as he fired the weapon.

"DRIVE, YOU FOOL!"Leon screamed, shaking Sonic like a rag doll.

"I'M TRYING TO! GET THE HECK OFFA ME!"Sonic yelled, shoving the teen away. Just before they could reach the finish line, they were blasted by the attack, allowing Ness and Lucas to pass by them and win the race.

"YES!"Ness said as he and Lucas high-fived, Sonic groaning.

"We were this close to winning..."he muttered, holding his fingers close together.

"WWHHHHHYYYYY?"Leon yelled to the ceiling while shaking his fists dramatically. NiGHTS shook her head.

"Boys..."she muttered. Sonic looked at the two of them, grinning.

"How about a rematch?"he asked. Ness smiled back.

"You're on!"he said. Lucas simply nodded while smiling timidly.

"Okay,"he said. As the four of them restarted their race, they were seemingly unaware of an invisible figure sneaking up on them. The figure snickered quietly and slowly walked up to them. Suddenly, the device that was keeping him invisible shorted out, revealing the figure as Snake.

"Hi, Snake,"Lucas and Ness said at once, having sensed him already. Sonic smirked, but didn't turn from the game.

"What's up, Snake?"he asked, making Snake groan.

"Damn,"he muttered. NiGHTS looked at him and blinked. She then shrugged and continued to watch the game.

"Your cloaking device on the fritz again?"she asked. Snake sighed while nodding. Leon didn't seem to know he was even there.

"Hey, Leon,"Snake said. The teen didn't respond."Uh...Leon?"Snake walked into Leon's view, but he still didn't react. Snake looked at his cloaking device and noticed the switch was still in the 'on' position. Pausing in disbelief for just a moment, he flipped the switch, then Leon's head snapped in his direction, and he jumped away from the mercenary.

"HOLY SNOT! WHERE'D YOU COME FROM?"he screamed. Everyone facepalmed. Abruptly, Roy ran through the room screaming his head off while Master Hand flew after him. When the two left, they all slowly looked amongst themselves, then shrugged it off. Snake walked off to fix his device while the others continued to play their game.

XXXX

DK, Ganondorf, Bowser, Wolf, Charizard, and Wario were in the gym, getting ready to have another one of their fitness contests. Ganondorf was doing push-ups, DK was lifting light weights, (A/N:And considering it's DK we're talking about, that's not so light.) Wolf was doing stretches, Bowser was taking deep breaths, blowing smoke with each exhale, Charizard was flexing his wings, and Wario...was eating garlic.

"Alright, that's enough warming up,"Wolf said, flexing his claws."Let's do this. The last one standing wins."They all nodded. They each grabbed a barbell that was scaled to their own size in weight. They all began to lift the weights with relative difficulty. Minutes passed and none of them seemed to be letting up.

"You fellas ready to give up?"Bowser asked through clenched fangs.

"Not on your life, dragon breath,"Ganondorf grumbled.

"I'm just getting started,"Wolf growled. Charizard and DK grunted in agreement, then Wario started shaking slightly.

"Uh-oh,"he muttered, causing the others smirked.

"Looks like someone's ready to go down,"Bowser growled while Ganondorf simply 'hmph'd', disappointed in Wario's seeming lack of stamina.

"Just stand down, Wario,"Wolf said. DK and Charizard laughed.

"Too...much...garlic..."Wario groaned, stomach bulging. Everyone's eyes widened.

"What did he say?"Ganondorf asked dreadfully.

"Don't you dare!"Wolf roared.

"Not while me and Charizard are in here, man!"Bowser cried.

Too late.

POOOOOOT!

The others dropped their weights and covered their noses while writhing on the ground in pain.

"IT BUUURNS!"Wario was now the only one standing with his barbell held above his head. He let out his famous laugh.

"Wario wins!"he grinned, then dropped his barbell."Time for some celebratory burritos!"He then walked out of the room, leaving the others to roll on the gym floor, choking.

"CAN YOU AT LEAST LEAVE THE DOOR OPEN?"Wolf screamed, then they all noticed that some of the gas was floating dangerously close to Charizard's tail flame.

"OH NO!"

Needless to say, the resulting explosion was quite painful.

XXXX

Master was in a hallway looking around for Roy when he heard the massive boom.

"The gym!"he shouted, then flew off. Roy peeked out from a doorway, then slowly tip-toed out of the hall to find another hiding place.

XXXX

Fox, Falco, Pit, Kirby, Yoshi, Samus, Diddy, and ROB were at the firing range outside the mansion, Kirby having copied Pit's bow ability. Watching them were Meta Knight, Captain Falcon and Game & Watch. They had all decided to practice shooting together, and many of them were doing well. All except for Kirby, who still had trouble controlling Pit's arrows. He even occasionally hit Captain Falcon. The only reason he didn't hit G&W was because he held out his bucket to catch any arrows that neared him, while Meta Knight simply teleported out of the way each time one flew towards him.

"If that little puffball hits me one more time, I'm gonna give him such a Falcon Punch,"C. Falcon muttered angrily. MK shook his head.

"Calm yourself, Captain Falcon,"he said."You know well that he's not well-trained with Pit's bow. Give him some time."G&W sighed, which sounded more like a tire screeching. If he had eyes, he would have rolled them. He was good and ready to use his oil panic move on the irritating F-Zero pilot.

Fwit! Kirby fired another arrow. However...

"INCOMING!"Samus yelled. The arrow flew towards Fox, but he simply activated his reflector. This sent it towards Falco, but he did the same thing, sending it towards Samus t, who shrunk into her morph ball form to dodge it. The attack flew towards Diddy, who did a cartwheel out of the way. It then flew towards Pit, who quickly pulled out his Mirror Shield to reflect it. _Then_ it flew towards Yoshi, who flutter jumped out of the way, making it's target ROB, who did his spinning move, reflecting it towards, who else? Captain Falcon. And right in the tushy, no less.

"THAT'S IT!"he screamed angrily."GET OVER HERE SO I CAN FALCON PUNCH YOU INTO NEXT WEEK, YOU STUPID LITTLE MARSHMALLOW!"He started chasing after Kirby, who quickly ran as fast as his big red feet could carry him.

"We'd better go after him so he doesn't send Kirby to the infirmary,"MK muttered. The others nodded and started to give chase.

XXXX

Link, Toon Link, Young Link, Marth, Ike, and Zelda were in the sparring room. The swordsmen were having a free-for-all sword fight on an arena while Zelda simply watched. They had been at it for about an hour. The swordsmen continued to hack away at each other, then quickly spread out in a circle to catch their breaths. They each looked amongst themselves with narrowed eyes, and were all sweating bullets from the intense battle. The door to the room opened, then Mario, Luigi, and Peach entered the room.

"Hey-a, fellas,"Mario said cheerfully. The fighters didn't seem to notice them as they charged forward and began slashing away at each once more. Zelda sighed and waved the Mushroom trio over. They walked up to her and sat down.

"They're at it again, huh Zelda?"Peach asked. Zelda nodded while smiling tiredly.

"They're certainly dedicated to their training,"she said."I just hope they don't..."Suddenly, there was a collective THUD from the arena. The audience looked at the arena and saw them all lying on the ground, unconcious."Tire themselves out,"Zelda finished. The Mario Bros. bursted out laughing while Peach shook her head.

"Should we wake them up?"she asked Zelda, who sighed.

"And let them tire themselves out again? I don't think so,"she replied.

XXXX

Red and the pokemon were all outside, relaxing. **(A/N:Except for Charizard, of course)** Lucario and Mewtwo were meditating as always and the others were playing hide and seek.

"Hmm..."Mewtwo hummed telepathically."It appears there was some type of explosion in the gym."Lucario nodded.

"Yes,"he said."Captain Falcon seems to be angry at Kirby for some reason, too."Red, who had heard them, sighed.

"Can't we ever just have a peaceful day in this insane place?"he asked.

"It will be a cold day on the Isle Delfino stage before that happens,"Mewtwo remarked. They looked over to the other pokemon. Pikachu was apparently "it." Both Lucario and Mewtwo could easily sense where each of them were. Squirtle was in the pond, Ivysaur was blending into a flower patch, Pichu was in a tree, and Jigglypuff had flattened herself into the sandbox. Mewtwo wasn't suprised at their choices. Pikachu was currently searching through a bush, but was having no luck.

"Pikachu..."Lucario said, gaining the electric type's attention. Lucario looked up at the tree and made sure Pikachu noticed. The little mouse caught it, then smiled somewhat evilly. He quickly climbed up the tree and grabbed Pichu, and they both jumped down. Pichu sat down with an absolutely adorable pout on his face. Lucario continued to give Pikachu small, subtle hints, allowing the little mouse to win the game.

"You had to be cheating!"Jigglypuff said angrily, eyes narrowed. **(A/N:Being a singing pokemon, Jigglypuff has the ability to speak English. Yeah, let's go with that.)**

Pikachu put on an innocent face."Pika pi?"

"You know what I mean!"she yelled."Who sold us out?"

"Pikaaa chu,"Pikachu said. The pokemon turned to Lucario, who looked at Pikachu with false anger.

"Traitor,"he grumbled.

"GET HIM!"Jigglypuff shrieked.

Lucario smirked."I'd like to see you try!"He immediately turned on his heels and ran off with the other pokemon chasing him. Mewtwo shook his head while smiling slightly.

"Like I said, cold day on Isle Delfino,"he said, then continued to meditate as Red ran off to catch his pokemon.

XXXX

Olimar, DDD, and the Ice Climbers were watching a movie. Olimar had a few Pikmin with him. A Waddle Dee walked up to DDD and held up a cup.

"Here's your latte, sir,"it said. DDD took the cup.

"Thanks, little guy,"he said."That'll be all."The Waddle Dee nodded and walked off.

Olimar smiled at him."I'm impressed. You're becoming a lot nicer to your servants."DDD shrugged, but didn't say anything.

"He probably learned from you, Olimar,"Popo said.

Nana nodded in agreement."Yeah, you treat your Pikmin like total equals."Olimar continued to smiled while patting his Pikmin on their heads.

"Hey, if it weren't for them, I'd be dead right now,"he said."And not just that. These guys are a lot smarter than they look."One Pikmin made a sound and looked at the doorway, then Olimar did the same, confusing the others.

"What'd he say?"Nana asked.

"Something's coming,"Olimar replid. Suddenly, Roy came running through the room.

"MAKE WAY!"he screamed as he ran out, then Master Hand flew by.

"GET BACK HERE!"he screamed, then flew out.

DDD paused the movie."Ok. Master Hand's been chasin' that boy for hours,"he said, his country accent shining through."We need to calm him down 'fore he wrecks the whole dang mansion."Olimar nodded and blew his whistle, causing his Pikmin to stand at attention.

"Let's move,"he said, jumping down and running out with his Pikmin close behind. The Ice Climbers looked at each other and shrugged.

"This should be fun,"they said in unison, then ran out. DDD picked up his hammer and looked at it while sighing.

"Somethin' tells me I'm gon' need this,"he muttered as he ran off."This ain't gon' end well."

XXXX

The smashers in the gym finally managed to crawl out on their stomachs.

"30 frickin' minutes of choking on intestinal gas while burning our asses off,"Wolf growled angrily.

"I'M GONNA GIVE THAT FAT IDIOT THE MOST PAINFUL WARLOCK PUNCH OF HIS LIFE!"Ganondorf snarled. Charizard, Bowser, and DK roared in agreement. They began charging towards the kitchen, where Wario was bound to be.

XXXX

Wario was now gorging on his 27th burrito when the others stomped in.

"Hey, guys,"he said through his eating."Sit down and have a...why are you guys staring at me like that?"They all started to pump their fists."Uhh..."

"GET HIIIIM!"Ganondorf screamed. Wario screamed and quickly pulled out his bike, then drove off at top speed as the others started chasing after him.

XXXX

The swordsmen in the arena slowly began to wake up.

"What happened?"all three Links asked at once.

"You all-a passed out from-a trying to kill each other-a,"Luigi said. Ike rubbed his the back of his head sheepishly.

"I guess we should try and tone it down a bit, huh?"he asked.

"Naw, you think?"Link asked.

"That was awesome,"Toon Link and Young Link said at once.

"I don't know about you guys, but I could use some food,"Marth said. Link patted his stomach.

"Same here!"he said."I'm hungrier than Epona after a trip through Hyrule field!"

"Well, it's almost lunch time, anyway,"Peach said.

"FOOD!"the little Links yelled, then ran off. Link looked at Zelda.

"Don't look at me,"she said."They're both you, after all."

"That's what worries me,"Link muttered.

"I think we should-a go after them,"Mario said. They all nodded and ran after the 2 kids.

XXXX

Sonic, Ness, Leon, Lucas, and NiGHTS were still in the game room. The 2 teams were tied 2-2 and were having a race to decide the winners. Leon abruptly paused the game, causing everyone to look at him.

"Hey! What'd you do that for, Leon?"Sonic asked. The teen blinked once, then turned his head while grinning madly.

"Holy gaucamole, folks! This is where it REALLY get's off the hook!"he remarked in a surprisingly deep voice. Suddenly, they heard multiple yells echo through the mansion, and Leon grinned even more broadly.

"That can't be good,"NiGHTS muttered. Leon jumped up and ran out of the room while screaming his head off.

"YAAAAHOOOOOOO!"he shouted happily.

"Leon! Get back here!"NiGHTS cried out, but Leon was long gone.

"What was that all about?"Ness asked. Suddenly, an explosion rocked the mansion.

"Something tells me we're about to find out,"Sonic muttered as he stood up, quickly running off to see what was happening, then NiGHTS flew off to chase Leon. The two psychic boys looked at each other and shrugged, then got up and ran out of the room.

XXXX

**(A/N:Let's recap. Captain Falcon is chasing Kirby around for constantly hitting him with arrows. Other smashers, who I'm too lazy to name, are chasing Captain Falcon to keep him from killing the little guy. The muscled smashers are chasing Wario for his unintentional gas torture. Roy is getting chased for blowing up the kitchen by Master Hand, who's being chased by DDD, Olimar, and the Ice Climbers. Lucario's being chased by the other little pokemon. Mewtwo, Crazy Hand, and Snake...well, I don't know what they're doing by now. But you can bet I'll put them in here somehow! Brace yourselves. IT'S THE TOTALLY STUPID HALLWAY SCENE! CUE THE MUSIC!)**

The chased smashers all somehow managed to get in the same hallway, then they each took a door and quickly ran inside. The other smashers all poured into the hallway and started to run through a bunch of different doors. Roy ran out out of a door and quickly ran into another, then Master Hand shot out of another room and saw Crazy Hand.

"Brother! Where have you been al this time?"he asked.

"Duh. Eating cupcakes,"the mad glove said as if it was obvious. Master groaned, not bothering to point out that Crazy was incapable of actually eating.

"Forget it! Help me find Roy!"he said. They both flew into another door. A different door opened and Wario drove out of it on his bike, followed by the other muscle-bound smashers. He drove down the hallway and saw another door open. Sonic quickly ran out of it just as Wario drove in, still being followed. Sonic opened another door and quickly ran in. Two doors on opposite sides of the hall opened. Kirby was on one side and Falcon was on the other.

"There you are!"Captian Falcon growled. He jumped across the hallway while preparing a Falcon Punch in midair. Kirby quickly ran off and the door closed behind them both. Leon, who was now wearing a sombrero for some reason, ran out of a door and into another. The little Links ran out of a door and nearly ran into Ness and Lucas. They quickly circled around each other and ran into their opposite doors. Lucario quickly ran out of another door and clinged onto the wall above it. The little pokemon ran out of one door and into another. Lucario got down while snickering and went into a different door. DDD and Olimar ran out of a door and looked around.

Master Hand came out of another door, then DDD held up his hammer and ran after the giant hand as he went into another door. Olimar looked at his Pikmin and shrugged, then they quickly ran into another door. A few seconds later, a screeching DK burst from the same door with dozens of Pikmin clinging to him, Diddy running after his uncle to try and help as ran into another door. The Mario brothers and Peach all ran out of another door and into Bowser.

The Koopa King, too angry to think, pounced at the brothers, and all three ended up going through another door. Yoshi then ran into the room. When he saw Peach, he quickly dashed over to her lowered his head. Smiling, Peach sat down on his saddle, and he quickly ran into another door. Roy and Marth ran out of two different doors and looked at each other.

"Heh. What's up, Marth?"Roy asked with a nervous grin. Marth raised an eyebrow.

"Is Master Hand STILL chasing you?"he asked.

"Unfortunately,"Roy answered. Marth sighed.

"Follow me,"he said, running through a door, Roy quickly following. Leon and NiGHTS came out of different doors and looked at each other, and they both smiled.

"Leon!"NiGHTS said, hugging him tightly."Am I glad to see you!"

"Hi, NiGHTS!"Leon said cheerfully.

"Uhh...Leon?"NiGHTS asked."Why are you wearing a sombrero?"Leon shrugged while mumbling 'I dunno.' They both went into another door. G&W came out of a door, pausing to look around. Suddenly, Kirby ran out of a door and into another, then Falcon did a Falcon Kick out of and into the same doors. Wario drove out of a door with Kirby riding with him, and Kirby was now wearing Wario's biker cap. They ended up falling over from too much weight, then two other doors opened. Ganondorf and Captain Falcon jumped out while preparing their respective super punches. They both accidentally punched each other back into their doors, the wind they created closing them. Kirby and Wario quickly ran into another door.

G&W was now getting annoyed with all of the stupidity. Coming up with a plan, he got out his bucket and poured oil all over the hallway floor. He then calmly walked to the hall's entrance and walked away get some help, knowing good and well what was about to happen. Everyone began coming out of the doors, slipping and sliding around the hallways. All except for NiGHTS and the Hands, who floated above the floor.

"I have you now, Roy!"Master said triumphantly. He menacingly floated towards Roy; who, in a feat of desperation and stupidity, started charging his flare sword, the Master immediately froze. Leon, who saw what was about to happen, quickly grabbed NiGHTS in his arms, hugging her to himself and skating along the oil, quickly leaving the inevitable.

"You are going DOWN, you little tub of lard,"Bowser said, preparing a massive flame in his stomach, Charizard doing same. Obviously, they were too angry to realize what they were standing in. The Links saw this, then quickly grabbed Zelda and slid out. Same with the Mario Brothers and Peach. Ness and Lucas quickly grabbed each other's hands and created a large PSI magnet around themselves and Sonic, who was hopeless on slippery surfaces. Diddy managed to cling to the wall and climbed out of the room, sliding DK along the oil with his tail. Olimar had to make his Pikmin form a chain to reach the doorway, but managed to get him and them out. MK simply teleported out of the room, while DDD and Kirby floated out. ROB couldn't even move. If he tried, the flames from his ''foot'' would ignite the oil.

Instead, Pit flew up and pulled ROB away. The space animals reluctantly got close together and activated their reflectors around themselves, as welll as Ike and Marth. Somehow, all of the pokemon, and Red, disappeared instantly in flashes of light. Master Hand managed to get over his fear and quickly flew out. Yoshi used his tongue to pull himself out, Samus following his example with her grapple beam. The Ice Climbers, who were used to slippery surfaces, easily skated out. The only ones left unprotected were Ganondorf, Bowser, Wario, Captain Falcon, Roy, and Crazy Hand. Crazy looked at the situation and mentally shrugged, then he pointed a finger at the floor and prepared a laser.

XXXX

"Alright, who isn't here?"Mewtwo asked. He and the other smashers were outside the mansion.

"Ganondorf, Bowser, Wario, CF, Roy, Lucas, Ness, Sonic, Fox, Falco, Wolf, Ike, Marth, and Crazy Hand,"MH listed."Fortunenately, not only have Lucas and Ness formed a PSI magnet around themselves and Sonic, but Fox, Wolf, and Falco formed a reflector shield around Ike and Marth. So, they should be fine. As for the others...well..."

"They're pretty much screwed,"another voice said, scaring everyone but Mewtwo and Lucario. Everyone whipped around to see Snake leaning against a tree, Pikachu standing next to him.

"Pika. Pikachu,"the electric mouse said.

"Where the heck have you two been?"Link asked.

"I've been out here trying to fix my cloaking device,"he said. He jabbed a thumb at Pikachu."And he's been supplying my tools with power."

"Thanks for getting us out of there, Mewtwo,"Lucario said. Red and the other pokemon nodded in agreement.

"Um, Leon?"NiGHTS asked.

"Yeah, NiGHTS?"Leon asked.

"Can you...let go of me now?"NiGHTS asked, blushing redder than a beet. Leon looked at her for a moment, blushed, then let go of her. Suddenly, a portion of the mansion was engulfed in a fiery explosion.

"That _had_ ta hurt,"DDD remarked.

"By the way, where'd that oil come from?"Pit asked. Everyone looked at G&W.

"Be-beep beep,"he said.

"He said, (Yep, I did it),"ROB translated.

"Why the heck did you do that for?"Y. Link asked angrily.

"Beep BEEP, be-eep be-be beep,"G&W said.

"He said, (Because if I hadn't, the ENTIRE mansion probably would have been destroyed by your stupidity),"ROB translated.

"Be-beep, beep be-be-be beep eep,"he said."Be-beep beep beep."

(Besides, I knew that only the idiots would get hurt),"ROB translated again."(Aside from Leon, that is.)"Leon stuck his tongue out at the little flat man.

"We'd better go check the damage,"Samus said. They quickly made their way back to the explosion site and found that Sonic, Ness, Lucas, Fox, Falco, Wolf, Ike and Marth were all unharmed. But Ganondorf, Bowser, Wario, CF, Roy, and CH were completely covered in soot.

"We're gonna need a helluva of vacuum to clean this soot up,"Leon quipped."Good thing we got Kirby."

"That...was...painful..."Wario muttered, then coughed up some smoke before falling over, foot twitching.

XXXX

Later that day...

Leon was making his way to the roof after helping to repair the mansion.

"Do you mind having some company, Leon?"The looked over his shoulder to see NIGHTS, Mario, Snake, and Sonic.

"Sure,"he said. They all walked up to the roof and looked out to the horizon, which consisted of a rather beautiful landscape.

"Man, I never get tired of this view,"Sonic said.

"Heh, for once I actually agree with you,"Snake remarked.

"There's no reason to be that way, Snake,"NiGHTS said. Snake just shrugged.

"I gotta admit-a, this is almost as nice as the Mushroom Kingdom-a,"Mario said."Almost."

"Still homesick, eh, Mario?"Sonic asked.

"Like you aren't-a,"Mario said.

Sonic nodded."True, true. How about you, Snake?"

"Eh, I like it here more,"he said."Less people trying to kill me."

"I know I miss the Dream Gate,"NiGHTS said wistfully.

"How about you, Leon?"Sonic asked, then immediately slammed his hand over his mouth. Snake, NiGHTS and Mario bonked him on the head. Leon didn't seem to be paying attention, though. His eyes were fixated on the sky.

"You alright, Leon?"Snake asked.

"I feel like something really bad is about to happen because of me,"Leon said. Sonic patted him on the back.

"Ah, don't worry about it, pal,"he said cheerfully.

"Yes, I don't think anything bad could come from you,"NiGHTS said kindly.

"Hmm,"Leon mumbled."So that big, red cloud in the sky is normal, then?"He pointed to the sky, and they all blinked in surprise when they saw the cloud.

"How in Nightopia can there be a red cloud?"NiGHTS asked.

"Oh, no,"Mario, Sonic and Snake dreadfully said in unison. Suddenly, the center of the cloud began to swirl and little, purple balls of fluff dropped to the ground, forming into primids. In mere seconds, there were thousands of primids in front of the mansion. It was then that a strange figure appeared. It looked like the Ancient Minister, but was black and more sinister looking. All the Primids began to chant in unison.

"GIVE US LEON! GIVE US LEON! GIVE US LEON!"The Smashers slowly looked at Leon. He was silent for a moment, but then muttered something.

"Man, did I call that one or what?"

XXXX

End of Chapter

SUPER CLIFFHANGER!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to my reviewers for, well, reviewing.

XXXX

Chapter 6:The First Battle

"Sonic, go warn everyone, then go to my room and bring my sniper rifle up here,"Snake ordered, glaring down at the army.

"No problem!"Sonic replied, dashing off in a gust of wind.

"What _are_ those odd little things?"NiGHTS asked curiously.

"They're called-a primids,"Mario answered gravely.

"They're the grunts of the Subspace Emissary,"Snake said."We've dealt with these guys before. But how the hell are they back?"

"Why do those things look so familiar?"Leon muttered to himself as Mario adjusted his cap.

"Well, we're not-a gonna get rid of them by-a standing around,"he remarked. He jumped off the roof while crying out his famous phrase "Let's-a go!"

NiGHTS turned to Leon."What do you say, Leon?"she asked, smiling widely."How about we join the fun?"Leon grinned like mad.

"YAGALAAAAM!"Leon screamed, leaping off the roof, then NiGHTS swiftly flew after him. They both landed next to Mario and stared the massive army down, then many other Smashers came out and stood with them.

Mario looked around, noticing a few were missing."Where are the others?"he asked.

"You needn't worry, Mario,"Marth said."They are on the roof, ready to cover us with long range attacks."The darker Ancient Minister slowly floated up to them. As he did, everyone looked at ROB.

"I honestly have no idea who that is,"he admitted. The Dark Minister (DM) looked amongst the Smashers.

"To think that Tabuu was defeated by such pathetic excuses for warriors,"he said nonchalantly.

Bowser growled."What'd you say, punk?"

"And such odd-looking creatures,"DM remarked, then looked at Wario."Honestly. What are you supposed to be? Some kind of elf hybrid?"

"Shut it, Tenty!"Wario said angrily.

"Tell me something, Smashers,"DM said."Do you truly expect to win against an army of this size? Or will you give us your friend?"

"What do you want with Leon, anyway?"NiGHTS asked angrily, ready to Drill Dash the Dark Minister into the ground.

He clicked his tongue."Your funeral,"he said, ignoring NiGHTS' question. He floated back."This should be amusing."The Smashers watched as the massive army walked toward them.

"This is NOT going to end well,"Link muttered.

Olimar smiled."Good thing we have an army of our own,"he said, then blew into his whistle. Suddenly, Pikmin of every color started coming out of the ground around them. Eventually, the Smashers had hundreds of flower pikmin surrounding them, then everyone looked at Olimar with shocked expressions."What do you guys think I do in my spare time? Online chess?"

"Damn, you know how to prepare,"Falco remarked.

The Pikmin master frowned slightly."Guys. The Pikmin can help us a lot. But try to keep them from getting massacred."

"That shouldn't be too hard, considering the help we have,"a voice from behind them said. The Smashers turned around, seeing Master and Crazy Hand along with all of the pokeball pokemon. The Smashers smiled, then turned their attention to the army.

"Alright, everyone,"Master said."Charge!"

And so they did!

XXXX

As a small swarm of primids approached the Mario Brothers, Mario stood in front of Luigi while the green plumber brought out his hammer, then smashed it into Mario's head. But instead of giving the red plumber a migraine, he was shrunken down to half his size. The mini-Mario curled into a ball as Luigi reared his hammer back, then he swung it forward and sent his brother flying forward like a red and blue cannon ball. He smashed into one primid and destroyed it before bouncing back over to Luigi, who simply swung his hammer again to send Mario flying to destroy another...then another, then another, then another, until the primids were all destroyed. The now dizzy Mario landed in front of Luigi, who bonked him in the head again to return him to normal size. The green brother held up a hand, but when Mario tried to high five it, he ended up toppling over himself, making Luigi laughed.

XXXX

The three Links looked around as a swarm of sword primids, weapons at the ready. The three looked at each other, then pulled out a bomb each and hurled the explosives into the air. As the sword primids looked up in confusion, the three Heroes of Time struck! Link and Y. Link dashed towards the enemy as T. Link closed his eyes, pulled his own Master Sword back and started charging energy into it, the blade glowing with golden power. Link expertly parried a blade from a sword primid, then sliced it cleanly in half while Young Link held his shield up to block three swords aimed to bury themselves in his skull. Without hesitating for even a second, he performed a quick spin attack that slashed them apart. It was then that the three bombs landed and exploded in a triangle around T. Link, whose eyes snapped open, and then unleashed his ultimate technique, the Hurricane Spin!

"WAAAAAAAAAH!"the young hero screamed, whirling around like a tornado in a knife shop. The other two Links dove out of the way as their cartoonish counterpart whirled by, slicing through the primids like they weren't even there. He went around full circle and destroyed all the nearby primids before coming to a halt near his incarnations, cat-like eyes spinning wildly as he chuckled hysterically.

XXXX

The two princesses looked around with mock fearfulness as a group of scope primids surrounded them, aiming their blasters at the two.

"Wait! Don't shoot!"they cried. The primid charged their weapons and fired, then Peach immediately jumped and floated in midair while Zelda disappeared, causing them to blast each other into oblivion. Peach gently landed again as Zelda reappeared next to her.

"We tried to warn you,"Peach said with a cheeky grin.

Zelda shook her head pityingly."They never learn, do they?"

XXXX

DK hooted as he pounded his chest in a dominant manner, a group primids holding up their fists as they approached. The king of swing grinned fiercely as he charged forward, grabbing two primids by their heads and smashing them together before throwing them away. A few primids charged at him from the side, but DK swung his arm in an arc and knocked them away. Five other primids swarmed at him, but DK smashed the ground in front of him with his hands, causing the primids to trip over each other. DK then leapt above them and came down with an elbow smash, crushing them beneath his girth.

The gorilla stood up and straightened his tie, then heard two distinct pops behind him. Blinking in surprise, DK turned around to see two primids lying unconcious on the ground behind him, two beam swords to the side, as well a pair of peanuts. The gorilla looked up to the mansion's roof, holding a hand over his eyes to block out the sun's glare and seeing Diddy waving his arm. DK grinned and gave him a thumbs up, then went back to smashing the primids apart like a furry, two hundred pound wrecking ball.

XXXX

Up on the roof...

"23,"Snake said, taking an empty magazine out of his sniper rifle and replacing it with another.

"24,"Fox said, pumping his own rifle.

"Damn, I only got 22,"Falco muttered.

"26. Beat that,"Wolf smirked.

"Eee eee eee!"Diddy screeched.

"Diddy says he has 28,"ROB translated, firing small, precise laser shots from his eyes."And that's 24 for me."

"How'd he do that? I only have 19!"Pit complained.

"Well, he _does_ have two guns,"Samus remarked, firing a heavy missile from her arm cannon and blasting a few more primids. She smirked."By the way, that makes 30 even."

"Dammit,"Snake, Falco, and Wolf muttered.

XXXX

"Waaa ha ha ha!"laughed Wario, who was smashing through the enemy forces with his infamous shoulder barge. He was rather inventively using his powerful farting ability to propel himself even faster, leaving whoever he missed in a noxious gas cloud that left them to be picked off by snipers on the roof. Suddenly, he was forced to screech to a stop when he saw a small squadron of fire primids. The primids breathed a column of flame at the Mario look-a-like, but he quickly rolled out of the way with a shout of alarm, then the flames connected the gas cloud he left behind. And remember what happened in the last chapter?

Yep, the primids the snipers hadn't blasted yet were destroyed in a fiery and painful explosion. Wario burst into a laughing fit as the fire primids sweatdropped at their _very_ bad mistake. It was then that Ganondorf charged in with his sword and ran the flaming creatures through, causing Wario to blink in surprise.

"Pay attention, you glutton,"the King of Evil growled, the primids bodies dissolving into shadow bugs.

"Oh, c'mon,"Wario grinned."You gotta admit that was pretty funny."

"Just shut your trap and fight,"growled Bowser, ignoring a few boomerangs that bounced off his near-impenetrable shell. He glanced at the boom primids in annoyance, then spat out a few fire balls that roasted them.

XXXX

Sonic yawned boredly as he ran in circles around the cluster of scope primids trying to blast him...backwards, with his arms crossed.

"Wow, you guys are worst shots than egghead's bots,"the blue speedster remarked."Eh, I guess I should just finish this and move on."He screeched to a halt, then leapt towards the primids, curling himself into a ball and smashing into them one after another with his homing attack. Once he was done, he landed in a crouch and looked around for a moment before dasing off to see if anyone needed his help.

XXXX

"Piiiikaaa..."

"Piiiiii..."

"CHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

BZZZRRRRT!

A group of primids blinked a few times before they realized they had been blasted with three thousand volts of sheer owchies, then disintigrated on the spot.

"Pika!"the older of the yellow mice chirped happily, high fiving with Pichu. They turned around to find something else to eletrocute, then saw eight fire primids glaring at them. The two sweatdropped as they inhaled, knowing this was going to hurt quite a bit.

"PK freeze!"

"HA!"

Suddenly, the fire primids were blasted with icy energy from out of nowhere, comically freezing them over. The electric mice blinked, then looked over to see Lucas and the Ice Climbers walking over.

"You okay?"Popo asked. They nodded, smiling.

"Pika."

"Pichu."

They heard a sizzling noise, then looked over to see the ice slowly starting to melt. Thinking quickly, Lucas held a hand forward and let loose a burst of psychokinetic energy, shattering the ice and destroying the primids within.

"Good going,"Nana complimented. There was an explosive noise, then Ness came running over to them.

"Hey guys, I like shooting the breeze as much as the next guy, but do you think you can help me out over here?"he asked, jabbing a thumb at a group large Primids battling with Kirby, who was wearing a cap like Ness'. They nodded at the boy psychic, then the six pint-sized smashers charged forward to aide the pink blob.

XXXX

"Falcon Punch!"was the last thing one particularly unlucky primid heard before it was sent into oblivion, courtesy of the famous F-Zero pilot, Captain Falcon.

He smirked as he looked around at the giant primids surrounding him, flexing an arm."Who else wants some?"The giants looked amongst themselves hesitantly, then charged towards the racer, who smirked and held up his fists. But it was then that a familiar large egg with green spots rolled in, knocking the big primids off their feet. Captain Falcon blinked in surprise as Yoshi popped out of the egg and leapt up, performing a ground pound and taking out one of the primids."Huh, didn't see that coming..."He glanced at the giant primids trying to stand back up, but he had no intention of letting them.

He ran towards one of the primids sitting up, then jumped at it and thrusted his knee forward, landing it in the primid's face and destroying it after a painful electrocution. He landed on the ground, then watched as Yoshi smashed his head into a primid's stomach and destroyed it. The green dinosaur looked at Captain Falcon and gave him a V sign, which he responded to with a smirk and a two fingered salute. The two looked at the primids, then charged forward together.

XXXX

Marth calmly held up his sword to block a slash from a beam sword, then stabbed the primid holding it before it could react, killing it off.

"Their swordsmanship is just as poor as I remember,"he said coolly, glancing at Ike, Meta Knight, and Roy, who were having a pathetically easy time dispatching the enemy swordsmen.(Swordsprimids?)

"Tell me about it,"Ike muttered, rolling his eyes as he easily dodged a sword swipe, then retaliating with a massive swing of Ragnell that took 4 primids out at once.

"You would think that whoever is making these creatures would make them stronger,"Meta Knight said boredly, seemingly unaware of a few swordsprimids trying to sneak up behind him. He suddenly swung his sword at blinding speed in what looked like a single swipe, then the primids fell apart before dissolving into subspace bugs."Or at least smarter."

"No kidding. I'm hardly breaking a sweat here,"Roy remarked, swinging his sword and releasing a wave of fire that incinerated a few more primids."Honestly, this is just _sad_..."

XXXX

Charizard roared menacingly as he breathed down fire on the primids, roasting a good number of them. Red, who was sitting on the red dragon's back, patted him.

"Nice shot, Charizard!"he complimented. The fire breather grinned at the praise, roaring in reply. Down on the ground, Squirtle quickly retreated into his shell and shot forward with Rapid Spin, tearing through the primids like a shell out of hell while Ivysaur fired off Razor Leaves from a distance, slicing multiple primids apart. Hearing a noise behind him, the plant pokemon whipped around to see a few fire primids charging towards him. But before they could turn him into barbecued salad, a familiar balloon pokemon bowled through them with a rollout attack, sending them flying in every direction.

"Strike!"Jigglypuff quipped cheerfully, causing Ivysaur to snicker. The puff ball frowned, pointing a nub behind him."Uh, you might wanna watch out."Ivysaur casually glanced back to see two primids charging towards him. Rolling his eyes, the grass type extended his vines and grabbed the two primids by their legs and hoisted them into the air, whirling them around for a bit before tossing them away. That was when Jigglypuff's eyes rolled."Show-off."

XXXX

Dedede grunted as he swung his hammer, knocking away another few primids and growling to himself as even more replaced them. He prepared to swing his weapon again, but it was then that a small squad of Pikmin swarmed them, beating them mercilessly with the flowers on their heads, which actually stung a lot more than one would think. The Pikmin jumped off of their captives just before they dissolved into shadow bugs, unable to take anymore. There was a sharp whistle, then Dedede watched as the Pikmin stiffened before quickly returning to their master.

"Thanks for that,"he said as Olimar walked followed closely by his army of plant creatures.

Olimar waved a hand dismissively."Just doing what we can to help."

XXXX

Lucario, eyes closed, quickly grabbed the arm of a primid that had thrown a punch at him, spinning around for a moment before hurling it into a few more. He pointed an arm back and fired an Aura Sphere at the scope primid who had tried to shoot him in the back, destroying it.

"This is kind of dull,"the Aura pokemon admitted to Mewtwo, who was floating a few feet away with his legs crossed and eyes closed in meditation.

"I'm sure things will get more interesting soon,"the psychic clone said calmly, telekinetically tossing a few primids away with a thought.

"Let's hope for it,"Lucario said.

XXXX

Game & Watch stared at the oncoming trio of giant primids with an (obviously) unreadable expression, then calmly pulled his frying pan out of himself with his 'right' hand and pulled out some 'ammo' with his 'left' hand. Almost like a pro tennis player, the enigmatic smasher tossed the food up high and reared his flying pan back, watching the oncoming force coolly. As the food came down, G&W began rapidly swinging his frying pan like a tennis racket, super-heating the ammo on contact with the pan and sending it straight into the faces of the giant primids, burning their faces with two-dimensional, bacon-y goodness.

As the primids reeled in pain and surprise, Game & Watch whipped out a small hammer in each hand and charged forward. The primids barely had time to react before the 2-D warrior leapt up and smashed his hammers into the front primids head. As the behemoth topple over from the combined blow, G&W leapt up again and threw his hammers at the remaining two, conking them both in the heads and taking them both out. G&W easily landed on the ground and then calmly retrieved his weapons, assimilating them into himself. He looked around for a moment before walking off to find something else to do.

XXXX

"You-sa gonna die, fools, you-sa gonna die!"Leon laughed, dodging a barrage of energy shots as he ran towards a few scope primid. He reared a fist back, then cold-cocked one of the primids and knocked it away. Another scope primid tried to hit the teen with its weapon, but he quickly yanked the gun out of its hands before smashing it into the primids head.

"Leon, why did you talk like that?"NiGHTS asked as she flew over, having just dispatched a group of primids.

"'Cause it sounded funny,"Leon replied without hesitation. NiGHTS smiled, rolling her eyes, but then she noticed a few large boomerangs flying towards them.

"Look out!"she cried out, quickly flying out of the way as Leon bent over backwards Matrix style, the projectiles spinning above him for a moment before returning to the Boom Primids that threw them. NiGHTS floated back down as Leon brought his hands behind his back and seemingly pushed himself to stand up straight again.

"Okay, that might've been painful,"the teen remarked, forming his hammer in his hands."I think those things were just made of wood. Maybe you can use that Drill Dash move you got to break 'em."

NiGHTS snapped her fingers as the primids prepared to throw their weapons again."Great idea, Leon!"she said, floating in front of him."Alright, stay behind me."She flew forward, Leon running behind her with his hammer reared back. The primids hurled their projectiles again, then NiGHTS immediately went into a spin, grinding through the wooden weapons and leaving them useless. As the primids stared in disbelief, Leon leapt over the purple jester and cackled madly, whirling through the air and throwing his hammer. The makeshift projectile smashed into one primid's head, destroying it as NiGHTS spun and slammed her heel into another one, destroying it. Leon quickly scooped up his hammer and swung at the last primid before it could land a punch, taking it out. Smiling widely, the duo high-fived.

XXXX

The DM watched in mild surprise as the smashers easily battled against his forces.

"Hmm...they're stronger than I thought,"he mused quietly."Time to change tactics."He whistled sharply, causing the Primids to stop in their tracks, then they all looked amongst themselves.

"What the heck is going on?"Leon asked.

"They're taking orders..."Snake said to himself. The remaining primids then disippated into the shadow bugs they were made of.

"Err...why did they just destroy themselves?"NiGHTS asked hesitantly as Olimar quickly called the Pikmin to his side.

"Oh, boy,"many Smashers said at once. The other Smashers jumped down from the roof as the strange subspace bugs started forming together. When it all finished forming, everyone gasped.

DDD whistled."Those are some big buggers right there,"he muttered. Standing in front of them were 7 primid that were at least 5 times bigger than Master and Crazy combined. The first one looked like an icy version of a regular primid. One was just a normal type, but was even bigger than the others. The third one was much bulkier than usual, the fourth had a beam sword, another had a scope; hell, one of them was a fire primid! The last one was a boom primid. The Smashers looked amongst themselves nervously, but Olimar wasn't nearly as nervous as everyone else, already accustomed to battling enemies many times his size.

"Everyone, stay calm,"he told them."If we start panicking, there's no way we'll be able to beat these things."Seeing his point, everyone nodded in agreement. The Space Animals looked at their wrist devices and pressed a few buttons on them. Fox looked at the other two and grinned, then a Landmaster appeared in front of him.

"Let's do it,"he said, jumping in, then Samus jumped onto it.

"I'm going, too,"she said. An Arwing and a Wolfen landed next to them, then Falco and Wolf jumped into their respective ships.

"We'll take care of the gunner,"Falco said as his arwing floated up."You're on your own with the rest, though."He fired a laser at the scope primid, effectively gaining it's attention. They all drove off, and the primid quickly followed. The Links fired arrows at the sword primid, causing it to look at them.

"Let's go, fellas!"Link said to the other swordsmen. They nodded and ran off with the sword primid following them.

"Come on, Peach,"Zelda said."We better make sure they don't get into too much trouble." Peach nodded, and they both ran after the swordsmen.

"Brother, what do you say we take this overweight primid elsewhere?"Master asked, jabbing a thumb at the biggest of the bunch.

"LET'S DO THIS!"Crazy Hand randomly screamed.

"Come with us, pokeball pokemon!"Master Hand ordered. The two hands grabbed the tower of a primid and somehow carried him off with the PP's(pokeball pokemon) following them, the giant creature struggling all the while.

"Hmm..."Mewtwo hummed, then he threw a shadow ball at the fire primid."My fellow pokemon, let's go!"The fighting pokemon nodded and ran off with the fire primid chasing them. Red, Diddy, Yoshi, Lucas, Luigi, and Ness went with them. Bowser spat a fire ball at the muscular primid and _that_ one began to chase him, Ganondorf, Wario (who was on his bike), DK, DDD, and Captain Falcon.

Olimar sighed."I guess we'll go for the boom primid,"he mumbled, addressing himself and his pikmin. Olimar blew his whistle, gaining the attention of his Pikmin and the boom primid. He then directed his Pikmin to run off as the boom primid began swinging it's weapon like mad at them. ROB, Pit, Kirby, MK, and the Ice Climbers quickly ran off to help them. The only ones left were Mario, Sonic, G&W, Snake, NiGHTS and Leon against the ice primid.

"So, we're the only ones left,"Snake mused while cracking his knuckles.

Sonic gave his trademark grin."This guy is about to see what the big names can do!"he said, giving a thumbs up.

G&W pulled out his key, resting it on his shoulder."Be-beep beep beep. Be-boop."he said. (I was really hoping to relax today. Oh, well.)

Leon cackled like the madman he was, forming his hammer in his hands."We're gonna wipe the floor with this dude!"he grinned.

NiGHTS crossed her arms."Let's show him what we're really made of."

Mario adjusted his hat while smirking.

"Let's-a go."

XXXX

Olimar and his Pikmin stopped in a grassy field, then they turned around as the primid stopped in front of them.

"Hmm...I've still got 832 Pikmin left from that fight and this thing is at least 30 times my size,"he said."This is not gonna end well."

"It's a good thing you got us, then!"Pit said as he, MK, Kirby, and ROB flew over with the Ice Climbers following.

"It might be a giant, but at least we have our numbers,"MK said.

Pit readied his bow."In the name of Palutena, we will be victorious!"

"Alright guys. Here's the plan,"Olimar said."You guys need to keep him distracted while I try to swarm him with the Pikmin."

"Affirmative,"ROB said, nodding.

"You sure they can handle it?"Popo asked.

"Yeah, that thing's huge!"Nana exclaimed.

Olimar simply smiled."Don't worry. I've taken on _much_ worse odds."

XXXX

The pokemon, along with Red, Diddy, Yoshi, Lucas, and Ness stopped a few yards away from the ocean, and the fire primid stopped and looked at them maliciously. The two sides wordlessly stared each other down.

XXXX

The swordsmen stopped near a the foot of a snow-covered mountian.

"Has anyone ever been to this area before?"Link asked.

"Once when I was training,"Ike remarked, shrugging."But that's pretty much it."The sword primid caught up with them, then the giant readied it's sword. The swordsmen pointed their swords at the creature in a wave of sorts. Zelda and Peach ran up to the scene, but stayed out of sight.

"We'll only help them if they need it,"Zelda said quietly, transforming into Sheik. Peach nodded in agreement.

XXXX

Master and Crazy dropped the massive primid in the middle of a valley. Some of the mountians were actually shorter than the primid itself. The two hands stared the primid down (sort of, they didn't have eyes) as the pokemon went up to them, then they all prepared their attacks.

XXXX

Wolf and Falco circled the air above Fox as the scope primid caught up with them.

"You want a fight?"Fox asked, smirking."We'll give you a war."

"Less talk, more shootin', Fox,"Falco said.

"Gladly,"Wolf said as he readied his weapon systems. The primid held up it's gun and aimed while Samus scanned it with her visor.

XXXX

The muscular smashers stopped near a lake and faced the oncoming primid, cracking their knuckles as they grinned, and the muscular primid lumbered toward them threateningly.

XXXX

Although none of them knew it, they all charged at their enemies at the same time, and then all hell broke loose across the smash dimension.

XXXX

End of Chapter

For those actually reading this for the first time, I'm doing some major editing to this story. The original chapters were much worse than what I've written up now.


	7. Chapter 7

Here's the first battle.

Chapter 7:Guns 'n' Booms

The primid immediately started firing rapid shots at the two fighter ships, causing them to split off in different directions. Fox quickly fired a charged shot at the scope primid, causing it to jump to the side, then the primid retaliated by firing a charged shot of it's own. Fox immediately rolled out of the way, forcing Samus to jump off.

"Watch it, Fox!"she yelled angrily.

"Sorry, Samus,"Fox apologized."After doing this for so many years, it becomes an absent reflex."Falco started flying around the primid, who fired rapid shots at him. But Falco was an expert pilot, as any shots he didn't avoid, he simply barrel rolled to deflect. Wolf flew straight up as Fox fired a charged shot at the primid. The shot connected, but the primid barely flinched.

"What the-is this thing invincible?"Falco asked.

"Not for long!"Wolf yelled as he flew back down while firing at the primid's head, causing it to crouch over, clutching its head in pain. Samus ran forward and started blasting at it's chest at close range with missiles, causing it to fall over backward. Fox drove up, hovered onto it's face, and started driving over it repeatedly. 30 missiles to the head later, the primid managed to shove Fox's tank off and swat Samus away. The bounty hunter rolled along the ground for a moment before managing to stop herself.

"Ouch,"she muttered as she stood back up. The primid aimed it's scope again and fired a charged shot at Fox. The shot connected, blasting the massive tank back and nearly causing it to roll on its back. Falco got up close and fired some lasers at the primid's face and the primid tried swatting it's hand at Falco, but missed by a mile thanks to his skills.

"That's it! Shoot this, punk!"Wolf snarled, firing a supernova bomb. The primid aimed it's gun and shot the bomb, causing it to explode just before it could reach the creature.

Fox blinked."Well, he shot it,"he said blandly. Suddenly, the primid was blasted in the chest with a charged shot from Samus' arm cannon. Getting angry, the primid started firing wildly at the four, forcing the group to take evasive action. The primid began to chase them around while continuing to fire, keeping them from firing back.

"Aw, great!"Fox groaned as Samus jumped on his tank."How are we supposed to beat this thing if we can't get a shot in?"

"SHUT UP AND DRIVE!"Samus shouted. Having no reason to argue, Fox immediately stomped on the gas pedal, boosting away from the towering gunner. The primid started charging after Fox, who was doing his best to resist rolling to dodge shots so he wouldn't knock Samus off again. Falco saw this and flew down to him.

"Hey, Fox. How about I take that passenger for ya?"he asked."I don't need to barrel roll to avoid this guy."

"Please and thank you!"Fox replied instantly. Samus jumped onto Falco's wing and he flew up high, allowing Fox to turn around and start firing at the primid while going in reverse. Despite being blasted repeatedly, the primid kept moving towards them while firing like mad. Fox growled in irritation.

Wolf facepalmed."Oh, for the love of...Does _anything_ work on this guy?"

"If we knew that, we wouldn't be having problems with this stupid thing!"Samus shouted angrily.

"Let's try firing all at once,"Fox suggested.

"Better than gettin' our rears handed to us,"Falco muttered, he and Wolf turning around to face the creature. The space animals all fired supernova bombs while Samus fired a super missile combined with a charged shot. The attacks hit the primid all at once, creating a massive explosion, followed by a smoke cloud.

"Yes!"Fox yelled triumphantly.

"Finally,"Falco muttered.

"Glad that's over,"Wolf grumbled. Samus looked at the smoke with her scan visor. What she saw shocked her.

"Uhh...guys. It's not over yet!"she said.

"WHAT?"they yelled. The smoke cleared, showing that the primid was standing there with bruises all over it, looking _incredibly_ pissed.

"You have GOT to be kidding me,"Falco deadpanned. The next thing the primid did could only be described as a temper tantrum. But considering how big it was, it was a very scary temper tantrum. The primid ran towards them and began firing at them again, and they all scattered in different directions. When Falco got close enough to the ground, Samus jumped off for some reason. Falco tried to fire at the primid, but it swung it's gun at him, forcing him to fly off. Before the primid could fire again, a chain of small explosions began at it's feet, causing it to start hopping from foot to foot. It seemed that Samus had went into her morph ball form and was planting bombs near it's feet, creating a good distraction for the others. Taking advantage of the situation, they started to fire lasers at the giant, but after a while, it managed to kick Samus away. Fox winced as she hit the ground.

"You alright, Samus?"he asked.

"I've felt worse,"she replied, standing back up."But there's no way I'm doing that again."Falco fired another charged shot at it, but did little damage as always.

"Die already!"Wolf yelled, firing more lasers.

"This isn't working,"Samus muttered under her breath."Hmm..."Her eyes widened under her visor as an idea came to her."THAT'S IT!"She immediately ran back over to Fox and jumped back on."Fox, I have a plan."

"I'm listening!"Fox said as he continued to dodge the shots. Samus tapped a few buttons on her arm cannon, then a small screen lit up inside Fox's tank.

(Wireless link opened. Accept link?)

Fox raised an eyebrow."Are you doing this, Samus?"

"Yes! Accept it!"she yelled. Fox pressed a button on the screen.

(Link accepted.)

Fox grinned."Now I get it"

"What? What are you talking about?"Falco asked.

"Falco! Can you and Wolf keep that thing busy for a bit?"Fox asked.

"Fine! But you better have a _damn_ good plan going!"Falco said."And be quick about it!"With that, he and Wolf began to fly around the primid's head, turning it's attention to them.

"Weapon system successfully linked,"Samus said.

"Charging..."Fox muttered. Both Samus' arm cannon and the Landmaster's cannon began to glow with intense energy."Charging complete! Falco! Wolf! Make like hockey sticks and get the puck outta there!"Hearing this, the two pilots both immediately flew up into the air.

"FIRE THE ZERO MASTER BEAM!"Samus shouted. Suddenly, a massive blue beam that was even bigger than the primid was shot out from both Samus' arm cannon and the Landmaster's turret. The primid had no time to react as the beam engulfed it. Falco and Wolf stared with wide-eyes and open mouths.

"Holy..."they muttered in unison.

"THIS IS INCREDIBLE!"Samus shouted, the incredible energy running through her giving her one serious adrenaline rush.

"WOOOOOHHOOOOOOOO!"was Fox's ecstatic reply. When the beam finally ended, there was nothing left of the giant primid. Samus' suit fell to peices as Falco and Wolf landed next to them, then the animals got out of their respective vehicles and Falco high fived with Fox.

"That was awesome!"he said.

Wolf nodded."I gotta admit, I'm impressed."

"Let's get back to the others,"Samus said as she picked up the peices of their suit. They nodded, got back to their ships, and quickly left, unaware of the shadow bugs following them.

XXXX

End of Chapter

I did the best I could.


	8. Chapter 8

Yep, this chapter's up, too.

Chapter 8:Throwdown

The bulging primid lumbered toward the Smashers, who were all grinning evilly.

"You are SO dead,"Bowser smirked.

"This is going to be good,"Ganondorf remarked."Or should I say, evil?"He chuckled sinisterly.

"Let's have a little fun,"Captain Falcon said coolly, then he and Ganondorf both charged forward with their respective super kicks. The attacks struck the primids legs, but it didn't even flinch in the slightest, instead looking down at them for a moment, then kicking them into the lake. As the two flew screaming over their heads, the others looked amongst themselves nervously, then back at the primid on steroids. They were pretty sure that if it had a mouth, it woud've been smirking.

"Ooh ooh ah,"DK muttered.

"You said it, brother,"Wario mumbled. Ganondorf and Captain Falcon came back out of the lake, now dripping wet.

"I have fish in places you're not supposed to be able to fit fish into,"Ganondorf deadpanned.

Suddenly, flames formed around Captain Falcon, instantly evaporating the water on him as the racer growled."Ok, _now_ I'm pissed,"he muttered. "C'mon!"They all charged forward and started knocking the primid senseless. Or at least, that's what they were hoping for, but the primid's expression gave the impression that it was being bitten by fire ants. It swung it's massive arm and knocked them all away. Recovering quickly, Wario immediately pulled out his bike, drove forward, and jumped off of an incline towards the pumped giant. He jumped off his bike and latched onto it's face, then positioned himself so that his rear was right at it. The others immediately backed away since they knew what he was about to do.

"TAKE COVER!"Falcon shouted. They immediately dropped to the ground and covered their heads. Wario then let loose a fully powered fart attack right into it's face, rocketing himself off and making the primid fall over with explosive force. The others slowly got back up covering their noses as Wario landed on the ground and flexed his muscles.

"Waa ha ha ha ha ha!"he laughed."Wario wi-!"He was cut off when the primid suddenly thrusted out its foot, which knocked him into the others.

"You were saying?"DDD asked rhetorically as they stood back up. He held his hammer up, causing the jet to form from the bottom of it. As he charged forward, the fire from the jet turned blue, then he performed a Super Jump and swung the massive weapon right in it's stomach. The primid grunted in pain, then grabbed DDD.

"Uh-oh,"he muttered. The primid then hurled DDD through the air."WAAAAAAAHHHH!"He landed on the ground with a loud THUD. Ganondorf and Captain Falcon jumped through the air and pulled their fists back.

"Falcon..."

"Warlock..."

"PUNCH!"they yelled in unison. They both slammed their fists into the primids face, actually sending the hulking giant through the air. They both landed and smirked as the primid landed in the lake. Ganondorf pumped his fist, causing dark energy to crackle from it while Falcon flexed his muscles, causing a small fire to form around his body. The others roared triumphantly.

"Now that that's over,"DDD started."Let's get back to-"Suddenly, the primid leaped out of the lake with a SERIOUSLY pissed off look on it's face. The penguin king sighed."Okay, who all saw that coming?"Everyone raised their hands.

The primid charged forward and piled through them all, sending them flying in different directions. When they landed in crumpled heaps all over the place, they didn't get back up for a moment. The primid, thinking it had won, turned to get back to it's allies. Before it could take a single step forward, a fireball hit it in the back of the head, causing it to turn back around. The Smashers were all standing up and staring at the primid. If looks could kill, the primid would have dropped dead right there. They all had INFURIATED scowls on their faces.

"We are _done_ screwing around!"Ganondorf roared, his body starting to morph.

"You're in for it now, punk!"Wario shouted, eating a clove of garlic. Bowser let loose a massive roar and his body started to grow to half the primid's size. Eventually, they went into their "super forms", so to speak. Bowser transformed into Giga Bowser, Wario transformed into Wario Man, and Ganondorf became Ganon.

"DK! Get on!"Ganon said gruffly. DK grunted and jumped onto Ganon's back, grabbing parts of his mane in large hands.

"Falcon, up here, now!"Giga Bowser roared. The Captain nodded and grabbed onto Giga's spikes, then DDD walked up next to them and cracked his neck while holding his hammer up.

"Let's wipe 'im out!"he said. They all charged toward the primid like bulls out of hell as DK charged up a punch. Ganon slammed his head into the primid's stomach as DK threw a fully charged Kong Punch right into it's face. The primid was pushed back by the massive hit and clutched it's head in pain. Wario pulled out his souped-up bike and hopped on with DDD. The King charged his jet hammer as they both charged forward beyond even Sonic's speed and jumped off of the same incline from before. Just before they reached it, they both jumped off. DDD swung his hammer into it's stomach while Wario shoulder barged it. The massive giant started stumbling around. Giga charged forward and grabbed the stumbling giant in his claws. He took a deep breath and blew fire onto it just as CF jumped off.

"FALCON PUNCH!"he yelled, slamming his fist right in between the eyes of the primid, who was ignited in scorching flames from the combined assualt. It fell on the ground and rolled back and forth, trying to put the flames out. When the fire finally died a few moments later, it got to it's knees, holding itself up with it's hands. It looked around and saw that they were back to normal and standing in a circle around it with smirks on their faces.

"Time to end this,"Ganondorf said coldly. They all charged toward the primid, Ganondorf, DK, and Falcon using Warlock Punch, Kong Punch, and Falcon Punch respectively, Wario shoulder barging as hard as he could, DDD swinging his hammer forward with all his might, and Bowser performing a body crushing tackle. The primid was instantly crushed from the massive attacks, dissolving into a giant swarm of shadow bugs. The smashers backed away and smirked triumphantly.

"No one messes with the Smashers, wimp,"Bowser growled.

"We just got some serious bragging rights outta this fight,"Falcon remarked.

"Let's get back to the others,"Ganondorf said. They all ran off, but none of them noticed the shadow bugs trailing them.

XXXX

End of Chapter

Please remember to review all these chapters.


	9. Chapter 9

Triple update? But that's impossible!

Chapter 9:Power of the Pikmin

The primid threw it's massive boomerang at the group, causing them to scatter immediately. Meta Knight flew forward as the boomerang returned and began slashing away at it's face at insane speeds. Unfortunately for the primid, the onslaught was stunning it. Olimar took the opportunity and ordered the Pikmin to charged forward. Never ones to disobey thier master, the Pikmin ran forward and grabbed onto it, climbing up it's body. They immediately started to attack it repeatedly, dealing considerable damage all over as the others began to attack as well. The primid was now stumbling around, swinging it's boomerang wildly, but hitting nothing. After a moment of the onslaught, MK's sword glowed, causing him to hesitate. Unfortunately, this gave the primid the opportunity shake the pikmin off, killing a small few, then everyone immediately backed off.

"Meta Knight!"Popo shouted angrily.

"What'd you stop for?"Nana asked.

The star warrior turned to the other Smashers."I apologize, my friends, but my fellow swordsmen need me. Can you handle this creature without me?"

Pit nodded."Go ahead and help the others. We'll take this monstrosity."Meta Knight nodded at himand, then flew off. Pit aimed his bow as ROB readied his gyro while Kirby and the Ice Climbers charged forward, preparing their mallets. They leapt up and swung their hammers, but the primid blocked the attacks with it's boomerang, knocking the three away just in time to receive an arrow to the face and a gyro to the gut. The primid threw it's boomerang again, but ROB fired a laser that burned it in half. Olimar was about to whistle again, but the primid created another boomerang in it's hand.

The Hocotate employee paused."...Didn't see that coming."

"Puyo..."Kirby said worriedly.

"Oh, for the love of Palutena,"Pit groaned, hand on his forehead."How are we supposed to beat this thing if it keeps making boomerangs to use?"The primid charged forward again and swung it's weapon, knocking ROB through the air as the others dove out of the way. The robot quickly righted himself in midair and flew back down to the ground with his jet.

"The only way we could attack it last time was thanks to Meta Knight,"he said."Ice Climbers, live up to your title. Climb up to that thing's face and keep attacking it alternately, that way you can keep it distracted."The Ice Climbers nodded, then quickly jumped forward and grabbed onto it's legs. Before it could kick them off, Pit fired another arrow to distract it, followed by another gyro from ROB. This gave the Ice Climbers just enough time to reach it's face, where they began smacking it repeatedly with their hammers.

"Take this! And this! And this! And this!"the Ice Climbers alternately said after each other. Olimar whistled again, causing his Pikmin to swarm the giant again, climbing up its legs, and begin to beat the creature once more. They were doing much more damage than before due to it's weakened state. However, the primid eventually managed to get over the stunning sensation of the mallets after a while and spun around, slinging them all off. A few more of the Pikmin were killed by the landing, but many managed to survive.

"This isn't working,"Olimar said to himself."Time for my trump card."Olimar blew into his whistle causing his Pikmin to return to his side. He then pulled out a large, red canister. Well, large for him, since he actually had to use both hands to keep it steady. The other watched with confusion as he sprayed a strange, pinkish gas over his Pikmin, and suddenly, their flowers began to glow and the Pikmin began to yell excitedly.

"Puyo?"Kirby asked.

"This stuff is called the super spicy spray,"Olimar said."I can use it to make the Pikmin faster and stronger for a limited time."The pikmin ran forward even faster than before and practically lunged at the hulking primid, latching onto it and climbing all over it, dealing more damage than ever. The primid tried to shake them off, but this time they held on tight. After a moment, the primid fell to it's knees, becoming weaker and weaker by their onslaught. Before the primid could try and pick them off with it's hands, the others began to attack it as well, making sure not to hit the tiny plant creature. After a while, Olimar recalled his Pikmin as the spray wore off."You guys mind finishing it off?"The others nodded, smirking.

"Not one bit,"ROB said, then prepared a laser and his gyro, Pit prepared a stronger arrow than usual, and Kirby and the Ice Climbers readied their mallets. They all unleashed their attacks at the same time, killing the primid off.

"Well, that was fun,"Popo remarked cherfully.

"We should get get going,"Nana said."The others might need our help."They all headed back the way they came, apparently not seeing the shadow bugs left over from the primid.

XXXX

End of Chapter

Keep going...


	10. Chapter 10

Now you know why the update took so long.

Chapter 10:Unity of Blades

The swordsmen dashed toward the primid and vice versa. They began to clash swords with the giant, who was surprisingly fast for a creature of it's size. It was managing to keep up with all of their rapid slashing; and the worst part was that it didn't even seem to be breaking a sweat. The primid swung it's sword horizontally, forcing the swordsmen to jump back. This gave them time to catch their breaths for a moment, but they were frustrated now. This gigantic creature was too fast, even for them. As they dwelled on the thought of fast swords, they're thoughts drifted to Meta Knight. Though he sure wasn't the strongest out of all of them, he was definitely the fastest. They all charged foward again, unaware of they're swords glowing slightly. They began to clash swords with the primid again as Sheik and Peach watched on with growing interest.

"Should we help them now?"Peach asked.

Sheik shook her head."Not yet. Not until we're sure they need us."As the others kept the swordsprimid occupied, Ike climbed up the side of the mountian and waited there for the right moment.

"Guys! Try to force it over here!"he shoutd.

Roy groaned."Easier said than done, pal!"he shouted back. The Links pulled out their bows and started firing arrows at it, forcing it to block with it's sword and start stepping back, then Ike began charging his eruption attack. Just as the primid touched the mountian, Ike jumped off and slammed his sword into the primid's head, causing it to ignite in flames. The primid howled in pain as Ike landed near the others.

The mercenary smirked while resting Ragnell on his shoulder."Hmph, you'll get no sympathy from me."

"Nice shot,"Link complimented."We should probably...head...back...?"The fire finally died down, showing that the primid was still standing. It had many burns on it's body, but was otherwise fine.

"Aw, sheesh,"the little Links said. The primid roared and charged towards them, swinging it's sword even faster than usual. The swordsmen were doing their best to keep up with it, but they were getting tired quickly. After a of moment of expert parrying, the primid got one massive slash in, hitting their chests and knocking them all back.

"Okay, _now_ we help them,"Sheik said urgently, preparing some needles. Peach nodded and pulled a turnip from the ground. They both charged out from their hiding place and threw their respective projectiles. They hit their marks, causing the primid to stop and back away as the swordsmen turned to them.

"Sheik and Peach?"Marth asked in confusion.

"Sheik? What are you doing here?"Link asked.

"Well, I certainly wasn't going to let you take this thing on by yourselves,"she said.

"What kind of friends would we be if we let you get beaten by this thing?"Peach asked, smiling. The swordsmen smiled and faced the creature again. But before it could charge at them again, a small blur flew past it, slashing it across the chest. The blur landed in front of them, revealing it to be...

"Meta Knight!"they all yelled at once. He nodded, turning to face the creature.

"Let us destroy this creature together,"he said."Are you ready, my allies?"They all nodded and faced the primid, who roared in anger. Sheik readied some more needles as Peach pulled out another turnip.

"We'll keep you covered from back here,"Sheik said,"Take him down!"The swordsmen nodded as the primid charged forward again. They all charged and started clashing swords with the primid. The heroes would have been winning even if Sheik and Peach, weren't pelting the primid with their projectiles, and they eventually managed to wear the primid down. It was now lying face down on the ground while the swordsmen surrounded the primid in a circle and held their swords up, causing them to shine in the sunlight.

"DIVINE SWORDS STRIKE!"they yelled in unison. They all dashed at blinding speeds straight through the primid, stopping all at once. They all crouched for a moment, then sheathed their swords, then the primid exploded in a blinding flash. When it died down, they all stood up, turned to each other, smiled, and bowed. Sheik transformed back to Zelda and the two princesses started clapping.

"Incredible,"Zelda said.

"Yeah. I didn't know you could do that,"Peach said.

"Neither did we,"they all said in unison. They looked amongst themselves, then started laughing, even Meta Knight.

"Alright, let's get outta here,"Link said. They all ran back to find the others, not seeing the shadow bugs creeping behind them.

XXXX

End of Chapter

Yeah, it's short. But they all are. That's why I've posted these all at the same time.


	11. Chapter 11

Yay for chapter eleven. If you want an idea of how big this primid is, think of it this way, it could wear the hands as gloves and they'd be tight fits.

Chapter 11:A Mountian of a Problem

Master and Crazy immediately shot forward, balled into fists, but the primid blocked them with both hands. It slammed them both into the ground just in time to get blasted with a Sacred Fire from Ho-oh. Mew, Jirachi, and Celebi started buzzing around the primid at high speeds. Compared to the primid, they were little gnats, The primid tried to swat at them, but they were far too fast for the towering creature. Torchic, Chikorita, and Piplup fired ember, razor leaf, and bubble at it's feet, and the primid's eye twitched ever so slightly, then it looked down and saw them. It raised it's foot to try and stomp them, but Suicune quickly dashed towards them and got them out of the way just in time.

"That was close,"Master muttered.

"IMMA FIRIN' MAH LAZORS!"Crazy screamed in a distorted voice, then fired lasers from his fingers. The primid held it's arms up and blocked them, though it's arms got slight burns as a result.

Master groaned."That joke is getting old."

"It's still funny, though!"Crazy remarked. The primid picked up a boulder from one of the mountians and hurled it at the group. Gardevoir immediately swung her arms up and created a barrier that barely managed to block the attack. The Latis began zipping back and forth while using dragon claw on it. The hit-and-run tactic worked until the primid got a stray hit in, knocking them both to the ground. Snorlax leapt up and slammed into it's stomach, knocking it back just a bit. The primid slammed it's fists into the ground, creating an earthquake that knocked many of them off-balance. Entei ran forward and used fire blast, scorching it's leg slightly, then he quickly ran out of the way before the primid could kick him.

Deoxys flew forward and fired a Hyper Beam at it's face, making it flinch. Before the primid could attack again, Mew flew forward again to try and distract it, but the primid grabbed her before she could fly away again. Gardevoir teleported to it's hand to try and get the little psychic cat free, but the primid grabbed her in it's other hand, and the primid would have smirked if it could. It then threw them both as hard as it could. As they were sent flying towards the ground, they closed their eyes, awaiting their doom.

It never came.

Two figures appeared where they were about to land. The white figure raised an arm towards Mew as the blue one jumped up. An invisible force caught Mew, harmlessly pulling her into the white figure's arms. The blue figure grabbed Gardevoir in it's arms and landed again. Mew and Gardevoir opened their eyes and saw that they were in the arms of Mewtwo and Lucario respectively. Mew floated in front of Mewtwo as Lucario let Gardevoir on her feet. Mew licked Mewtwo's cheek as Gardevoir kissed Lucario, and they both blushed.

"Mewtwo and Lucario?"Master asked."What are you two doing here?"

"Apparently saving you,"Lucario replied. They both turned toward the massive primid with scowls on their faces. Mewtwo's eyes began glowing bright blue and small rocks around him began to rise as he exerted his psychic power. He held both hands down as if grabbing something, then pulled his arms up above his head, causing many massive boulders to rise out of the ground, and Lucario jumped onto one of them. Mewtwo threw the boulder Lucario was on at the primid with incredible power, but just before the boulder collided, Lucario jumped off and landed on it's head. The boulder hit the primid in the chest, knocking it back, but not over.

Lucario pulled his paw back and slammed it into the primid's head, giving it a massive headache. He then jumped off before the primid could grab him and landed on it's shoulder. The primid continuously tried to grab him, but continuously failed as he manouvered around its head. This gave the others time to prepare their attacks. Just as they were finished preparing, Lucario jumped into the air and off it's head. He somehow stayed suspended in the air as he held his paws above his head, gathering aura from the willing pokemon below.

"NOW!"Mewtwo yelled. The Hands and pokemon all fired their attacks.

"WATCH THE POWER OF AURA!"Lucario roared, firing Aura Storm. The primid was engulfed in a HUMONGOUS explosion of elemental energy that rocked the valley. When it finally died off, the primid was completely gone. Lucario did a few flips through the air and landed back to back with Mewtwo, then they both smirked while crossing their arms.

"Hmph,"they both said smoothly. The pokemon cheered while the Hands high-fived.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!"Crazy screamed unusually loudly, then Master slapped him for his idiocy, making everyone laugh.

"How about we get back to the others?"Master asked. They all nodded.

"I'll take care it,"Mewtwo said, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. They all teleported, leaving behind the shadow bugs they failed to see.

XXXX

End of Chapter

Next.


	12. Chapter 12

I forgot to mention in chapter 6 that Luigi is with this group. It's a little hard keeping up with 50-plus characters.

Chapter 12:Battle of the Elements

The primid quickly started off by breathing multiple fire balls at the group, making them scatter, then Mewtwo and Lucario began charging their respective energy attacks. Pikachu and Pichu charged forward with quick attack, leaping up and striking the primid's chest, but it simply grabbed them and threw them away. Red dashed forward and caught them both.

"You two okay?"he asked.

"Pi,"they both said, nodding. Red let them both down as Lucas and Ness fired off PK Freeze and Cloud respectively. Both attacks reached it and exploded at the same time, creating a smoke cloud, then the psychic duo high fived.

"We rock!"they said.

"Do you two honestly believe it will that easy?"Mewtwo asked almost disapprovingly. The smoke cloud cleared, showing that the primid looked barely any worse for wear.

"Mama-mia, that's thing's resiliant-a,"Luigi remarked as Charizard flew forward and breathed a column of fire on it. Unfortunately, this only healed the flaming creature. Red facepalmed as Lucario shook his head.

"Not your smartest pokemon, is he?"he asked.

"Nope,"Red sighed.

"I'm thinking we should attack with water,"Mewtwo said sarcastically as the primid charged forward.

"Right! Squirtle, use Hydro Pump!"Red ordered. Squirtle reared his head back, then fired a massive stream of water. The primid couldn't stop in time and was blasted by the attack. It screeched in pain as the attack continued, then Mewtwo and Lucario fired Aura Sphere and Shadow Ball respectively, dealing even more damage. Jiggypuff and Luigi used rollout and Green Missile respectively, both striking it's legs and nearly tripping it over. Pikachu, Pichu, Ness, and Lucas used their electric attacks and shocked the hell out of it. Ivysaur fired bullet seed as Diddy and Yoshi fired their respective projectiles. Eventually, Squirtle became too tired and ended his attack, panting. The primid looked angrily at them and somehow created a sword of fire in it's hand.

"Uh-oh,"Diddy said.

"Squirtle, go take a rest in the ocean,"Red said. The water type nodded, scurried to the ocean, and jumped in. Mewtwo and Lucario turned to face the creature again, but froze in place when they sensed something.

"Mew..."Mewtwo said, eyes going wide.

"Gardevoir!"Lucario shouted.

Yoshi blinked."Yoshi Yoshi?"

"Sorry, everyone. We have to go,"Mewtwo said, then teleported himself and Lucario away without warning.

"Yippee, we just lost our strongest fighters,"Red said sarcastically as the primid charged again, making them split up once more. As the primid turned to attack Yoshi and Diddy, Jigglypuff flew up from behind it and landed on it's head. Fortunately, she was so light that the primid didn't even notice her. She stealthily floated to where it's ear would be, then she began to sing quietly so the others wouldn't hear her. With her song gently echoing through its head, the primid began to falter and stumble around like it was drunk.

Eventually, the massive furnace of a monster fell over, temporarily knocked out. The others took this chance and began attacking it like mad, and were doing a great deal of damage, unaware of the primid stirring slightly. Just before they could deal the finishing blow, an explosion of fire erupted from it, knocking them all away and burning them. Being a fire type, Charizard was hardly affected, but Ivysaaur was knocked out instantly, which made Red growled in frustration, bringing out the grass type's pokeball."Ivysaur, return!"Then, in a red flash, Ivysaur was gone.

"This is-a gettin' us-a nowhere!"Luigi said as he dodged a fire ball.

Red hummed as he thought to himself, then blinked."Oh, duh. Everyone! Follow me!"

"Beats sitting here!"Jigglypuff said. They all followed Red as he ran to the ocean, and being as stupid as it was, the primid followed them. When they reached the beach, Red shouted "Squirtle! Where are you?"The turtle pokemon poked his blue head from under the water's surface.

"Squirtle squirt?"he asked.

"Squirtle! Use surf!"Red yelled, pointing to the primid. Squirtle nodded, creating a massive wave to rise up from the ocean, then Charizard and Jigglypuff immediately flew up above the wave so they wouldn't get hit.

"SQUIRTLE!"Squirtle yelled, bringing the giant wave forward. Red turned to the others.

"I suggest you hold on to something,"he said quietly."This could get really wet."

"..."Luigi clutched his hat. The primid finally reached the beach in time to get swallowed by thousands of gallons of seawater. When the wave finally pulled back, everyone was washed up across the beach, and the primid was nowhere to be found. All but one of them stood up.

"Quick roll call. Who's not dead?"Red asked bluntly. He got groans in response."Good enough."

"Hey, where's Luigi?"Jigglypuff asked as she and Charizard flew back down.

"Pika pi,"Pikachu said, pointing as he shook himself dry. They looked over and saw Luigi lying on the ground with an extended stomach. Pichu walked up to him, looked at him for a moment, then jumped on his stomach, causing water to squirt from his mouth. Pichu then jumped off as Luigi sat back up.

"Mama-mia,"the green plumber mumbled, rubbing his head.

Pichu smiled cheerfully."Pi pichu chu!"

"He said he saw Mario do that once when he drank too much soda,"Jigglypuff translated.

"You alright, Luigi?"Red asked, patting the green plumber on the back.

"I've-a been better,"he mumbled."Let's-a get back to the mansion."

And so they did, unaware of the shadow bugs that were slowly rising out of the sand.

XXXX

End of Chapter

Sorry to all the Weegee fans for that last part. I just couldn't resist. LOL!


	13. Chapter 13

Here's the one you've all been wanting to see. Don't deny it. You know you did.

Chapter 13:All-Star Battle

Sonic immediately started running around at high speed as the primid inhaled. The giant breathed a massive flurry ice at him, freezing the ground wherever he went and forcing him to run erratically to avoid it. Snake pulled out a grenade as the primid turned to breath ice at Sonic, the hedgehog continuing to run around it and doing his best not to get frozen. Fortunately for the superfast hedgehog, G&W quickly ran forward to absorb the icy energy into his bucket, allowing Sonic a quick getaway.

"I owe you one, Game and Watch!"the hedgehog shouted at the 2-D man, who quickly jumped out of the way of the ice primid's fist with his Fire ability. As he reached the apex of his jump, he whipped out his frying pan and fired off a few super hot projectiles, striking the primid's face and causing it to shriek in pain, wiping the steaming food bits from its face as G&W landed on the ground again, quickly backing away.

Meanwhile, Mario, who had snuck around the ice primid, jumped up and landed right on it's head. He started to punch at it's head repeatedly, but the primid just halted in his attack on G&W, then gained a confused expression on it's face. It raised it's hand to scratch it's head, but when it felt Mario, it immediately grabbed him and held him in front of it's face. The mustachioed hero smiled sheepishly, waving.

"Hello,"he said nervously. The primid's eyes narrowed in anger, then it threw him through the air."MAMA MIIIAAAA!"NiGHTS immediately flew up and caught him by the hand before he could hit the ground, and he sighed in relief."Thanks-a NiGHTS!"

"No problem,"she said, letting him back on the ground."But we still have work to do."

"SUCK METAL, YA MANGY FREEZER BURN!"Leon screamed while jumping forward with his hammer reared back. He slammed it right into the primid's stomach, causing it to keel over for a moment as he fell back down and quickly backed off. Recovering quickly, the primid inhaled to breathe ice at him, but Snake immediately pulled the pin from his grenade and chucked it at the primid, causing it inhale the explosive. The primid blinked once, then it's head exploded and the body fell to the ground. Everyone stared blankly for a moment, then Leon and Sonic started laughing hysterically.

"THAT WAS THE FUNNIEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN!"Sonic said through his tear-filled laughter. Leon could only nod since he was laughing too hard to talk, but the DM simply smirked under his cloak.

"It's about to get a lot funnier,"he said. Suddenly, the primid's body shook once, then somehow pushed itself up. Leon and Sonic continued to laugh with their eyes closed, oblivious to the ice growing up from the primid's neck and reforming it's head. NiGHTS and Mario elbowed Leon and Sonic respectively while staring at the primid, then they both opened their eyes and immediately stopped their laughing fits.

"Ohhh,"Sonic said quietly.

"Oh, mayonnaise,"Leon said dryly. The primid roared and formed a club of ice in it's hand, then started charging toward them and forcing them all to scattered in different directions."MOMMY!"The Primid started chasing after Leon, who was running as fast as he could to get away from it. Snake pulled out his missile launcher and fired as Mario shot a barrage of fireballs. The attacks hit the primid in the back, causing it to turn to them, it's previous prey forgotten.

"I think we-a got it's attention-a,"Mario mumbled.

"Naw, ya think?"Snake muttered sarcastically. The primid reared it's club back as it ran towards them. They immediately darted in different directions. The giant aimed at Snake and threw it's club, the mercenary jumped to the side, but was struck in the arm."Urgh!"G&W jumped up and slammed his key into it's stomach. Stumbling backwards, the primid breathed ice at him, but he simply held his bucket and out caught it, somehow turning it into oil. NiGHTS immediately began to fly around it's head, and the primid tried to swat her away, but she gracefully dodged each attack with ease. Sonic quickly ran forward as Leon began to blow his fist up. The Blue Blur ran up the primid's body and performing a homing attack on it's head, stunning it momentarily. NiGHTS took the opportunity and grabbed Mario and Leon's hands as the latter blew into his free thumb to inflate his fist. She flew up and threw them both into the air, then they both pulled their fists back.

"Here we go!"Mario yelled.

"Eat my inflated knuckles!"Leon shouted. Shaking its head, the primid regained it's senses in time to get clocked right in the face. The attacks knocked the primid off it's feet, making it hit the ground with an earth-shaking thud. When Mario and Leon landed, they high-fived."Teh sweetness!"

"Alright!"Mario cheered. They're victory was short-lived, as the primid slowly stood back up, eyes narrowed in anger.

"AW, C'MON!"Sonic yelled angrily.

"Beep beep boop beep,"G&W said irritably, a hand on his 'face.'(I'm _so_ not in the mood for this.)The primid roared and charged toward at Leon. He pulled out his hammer and slammed it into the ground. But instead of creating a wave of energy, the force of the hit launched him into the air above the primid, letting him land on it's head. He began to repeatedly slam it's head in with his hammer, and the primid started flailing around to try and knock him off. But this only made him hold on tighter. In fact...

"YEEEHAW! Ride 'em, cowboy!"Leon yelled happily, continuing to hold on while slamming his hammer into it's skull whenever he got the chance.

"Didn't know Leon was a bull rider,"Snake joked.

"Beep _beep_ be-beep beep!"G&W said angrily.(This _really_ isn't the time for jokes!)

"At least he's got him distracted,"Sonic remarked.

"Yeah, but we need-a to come up with a plan-a,"Mario said, hand on his chin.

"And it just so happens that I have one of those,"NiGHTS said slyly. They all huddled together as NiGHTS began whispering. Finally, the primid couldn't take anymore from the irritating teen, and small, icy spikes burst from it's head.

"YEEOOOWCHHH!"Leon was forced to let go and fell to the ground rather ungracefully on his bottom."Owie."He rubbed his hindquarters as he stood back up and the primid stared down at him angrily. He smiled and chuckled sheepishly, then immediately ran off, causing the primid's flying fist to connect with the ground. The primid stood up to start chasing Leon again, but got nailed in the face with another missile, then Sonic began to run around the primid at high speed, creating a whirlwind around the frozen behemoth. Mario shot another fireball barrage at the whrirlwind, then G&W then used his Oil Panic move, resulting in a massive, flaming tornado that destroyed the primid. Everyone else arrived just in time to see the combined attack end.

"Whoa,"many said at once. They all gathered together and quickly informed each other of their battles. After the conversation was finished, they turned to the DM, smirking.

"Looks like your little plan backfired,"Falco said smugly, crossing his arms. The DM, however, remained calm as he looked around casually.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that,"he said coolly.

"What are talking about?"Ganondorf asked suspiciously.

"See for yourselves,"DM said. They all looked in the directions they had come from and noticed dozens of shadow bugs speeding along the ground. They also noticed that the shadow bugs from the ice primid were still on the there. The shadow bugs all began to form together, towering over them all, until eventually they formed into something that was bigger than all the others.

"Oh...my...Arceus,"Lucario said quietly. The creature before them was a primid like they had never seen. The primid was a twisted combination of all the others. It's skin was red like a fire primid, but it was buff! In it's right hand was a light blue, icy boomerang that shifted into a red, flaming beam sword, and in it's left hand was a scope gun. The DM began to laugh evilly.

"Do you pathetic creatures think you can destroy _this_?"he asked."If Leon comes with us now, none of you will have to die."

"There is _no way_ we're letting you take him!"NiGHTS shouted angrily.

DM scoffed."Well, then, if this is something that can stopped, THEN JUST TRY AND STOP IT!"The primid roared loudly, shaking the planet, then it charged towards the large group, forcing them to run in different directions. The primid, for some reason, started to chase after Leon, who had created his hammer in his hand. Screeching to a halt, he spun in place and swung it as hard as he could. Unfortunately, due to it's sheer size, he only managed to give it a small bump on the end of it's foot. The primid reared it's foot back to kick Leon into oblivion, who froze.

NiGHTS gasped."LEON!" She immediately flew towards him and managed to shove him out of the way, knocking him to the ground. Unfortunately, the primid's foot connected with her body, kicking her into a tree; hard.

"NiGHTS!"everyone yelled.

Leon groaned and stood up, rubbing his head."What happened?"he asked, then noticed everyone running towards something purple leaning against a tree. His eyes widened as he realized what happened. He instantly realized what the object was, dread overtaking him."NIGHTS!"He quickly ran towards them and shoved his way through the crowd, eventually getting past them and seeing the scene close up. The tree had blood on it, and NiGHTS was unconcious, her lip bleeding slightly. Mario, Peach, Sonic, G&W, Link, Zelda and Snake were gathered around her.

"Goddesses, this isn't good,"Link muttered, examining the jester closely.

"NiGHTS?"Leon asked softly, eyes wide.

Snake turned to him."Leon, this is bad. If we don't do something soon, her wound could be fatal."Peach and Zelda both gasped, and Leon's eyes widened in shock. He started shaking slightly as he clenched his fists and teeth, something within him slowly beginning to come out.

The DM laughed at them."What's wrong, Smashers?"he taunted."Is your little jester giving her final act?"He and the primid began laughing, then Leon began shaking violently, and the smashers easily noticed this.

"Leon, are you alright?"Roy asked. The insane teen slowly turned around, causing them all to gasp in shock. His eyes were now glowing blood red, and there was an almost demonic scowl on his face. Everyone cleared a path as he began to walk forward menacingly, facing down the primid and DM, who were still laughing.

"SILENCE!"he roared in a voice so distorted it didn't even sound human. The two of them stopped laughing and looked at him.

"What's this?"DM asked."Aw, you're mad. Maybe you should-"

"**SILENCE!"**he roared so loudly that a shockwave of sound pushed them both back. Everyone stared fearfully at the teenager-gone-demon, and even the DM looked fearful. **"You...will...DIIIIIEEEE!"**Suddenly, the sky was covered by black, ominous storm clouds. They all watched in total shock as Leon floated off the ground, then Fox activated his scanner to measure Leon's energy level. What happened next nearly gave him a heart attack. His scanner, which could even measure the Great Fox's energy level, cracked, forcing him to toss it to the ground before he could glass in his eye. Leon turned his head to look at the heroes, eyes still red. **"Run. Now."** They all quickly obliged. Snake picked up NiGHTS and ran off to the mansion with the others, and Leon turned back to face his opponents.

XXXX

Back at the mansion, the Smashers had put NiGHTS in the infirmary, and were now watching the yet-to-be battle from the roof. Peach had decided to watch over NiGHTS, though she could watch the scene unfold from the nearby window.

Up on the roof...

"What in the name of Din happened to Leon?"Link asked.

"The energy radiating from him is like nothing I've ever felt,"Mewtwo said, amazed."It's almost...godly."

"You're telling me,"Fox muttered."My scanner actually broke when I used it on him."They watched as Leon flew forward.

Soon, the primid was going to wish it had never been created.

XXXX

End of Chapter

And updates. For a while, anyway. Gotta start working on my other story.


	14. Chapter 14

Well, the primid's about to get owned. I almost feel sorry for it...PFFT, HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Yeah, right.

Chapter 14:The Wrath of Dark Chaos Leon

Leon flew forward at high speed and slammed his foot into the giant's stomach, actually knocking it back a bit. The primid retaliated by swinging it's flaming sword at him, but he easily flew around it. The primid began to swing it's sword rapidly, but Leon dodged each swing with relative ease. He created his hammer in his hands, but it looked a bit different, as it had strange runic markings on the handle that were glowing ominously. The primid changed it's sword into a boomerang and threw it, an icy tornado surrounding it, much like Link's. Leon swung his hammer in front of himself, creating a strange black wave that distorted space and collided with the boomerang, making it fly back. The primid managed to catch the boomerang and aimed it's scope, then it fired a _humongous_ charge shot, but Leon simply held his hand forward. A large part of space distorted in front of his hand, catching the charged shot and disappearing into it, causing the primid to blink in suprise.

"**Suffer**,"Leon said, his voice so warped it sounded demonic. He charged toward the primid and swung his hammer into the side of it's head, nearly knocking it over, and the primid stumbled a bit while holding it's sore skull. It threw it's boomerang again, and Leon dodged the icy weapon, but was caught in the icy tornado it created. His body was instantly frozen over. The primid caught it's boomerang and ran forward, preparing to punch the floating ice block. Of course, it didn't actually take note of the fact that it _was_ still floating. Just before the primid reached him, the ice block exploded, sending ice shards everywhere and forcing it to step back. Leon cracked his neck, making unusually loud and disturbing cracking noises.

"You've gotta be kidding me,"DM muttered, staring in disbelief.

"**Chilly today, isn't it?**" Leon asked in a disturbingly casual voice. The primid changed it's weapon again, then fired another charged shot from its scope, but Leon once again created another distortion in space, which caught the shot and disappeared, just like before.

"I can't believe this!"DM yelled angrily.

"**Keep that up and you'll die much quicker,**"Leon said, voice remaining calm."**I want your death to be painful...and merciless.**"He then grinned demonically. Hesitating for just a moment, the primid charged forward and swung it's sword at him. Leon held his hammer up and easily blocked the sword swipe. He knocked it away and slammed the hilt of his weapon in it's stomach, causing it to double over. He followed it up with an upward swing to it's head, knocking it onto it's back, causing the ground to shake from the impact. Leon made his hammer disappear and cracked his knuckles.

XXXX

"Whoa,"Sonic muttered, eyes wide.

"He just knocked that thing down in two hits,"Ike marveled."What incredible strength."

"I couldn't even knock the scope primid down with a charged shot from the Landmaster,"Fox said, stunned."This primid is three times that one's size, but Leon knocked it over like it was a domino."

"Mama mia,"Mario muttered."Is-a he even human?"

"For that matter, is he even mortal?"Mewtwo asked."It's impossible for a simple human to possess that much power, let alone control it with such ease. I couldn't even control my power when I was first created."

"I hate to admit it, but I'm actually a little scared of him now,"Bowser muttered.

"None of us blame you at all, Bowser,"Ganondorf said gravely, arms crossed.

XXXX

Peach watched the scene unfold from the infirmary with wide, fearful eyes.

"I never knew Leon was capable of this,"she said softly, turning her head to look at NiGHTS, who was still unconcious."All this because NiGHTS was hurt. Just how close are they?"

XXXX

The primid stood up and glared at Leon, who clenched his fist and flew forward. He swung foward and punched it in the face, making it stumble backwards, but the giant retaliated with a sword swing that burned Leon's arm and jacket sleeve.

The DM smirked."Looks like your not as invincible as you look,"he said. Leon didn't say a word. Suddenly, his jacket somehow repaired itself, but the burn didn't go away. He looked at his arm.

"**Not bad,**"he said, then looked back at the primid and flew forward. The two of them continuously traded blows, creating explosions that rocked the planet. The primid used everything it had while Leon continued fly around at high speed; punching, kicking, and hammering away. It was easy to tell that Leon had the advantage throughout it all. After a while, the primid decided to fire another charged shot, but the same thing as before happened."**You just don't learn, do you?**"Leon's demonic scowl was back on his face."**YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME, YOU FORSAKEN WASTE OF LIFE!**"A pitch-black aura erupted around him."**YOU WILL PAY DEARLY FOR HURTING MY FRIEND!**"His voice was so distorted that it was barely comprehendable. With a mad scream, he shot forward faster than anyone could see and went straight through the primid, leaving a gaping hole in it's chest. The primid stumbled as it clutched at the hole in it, but was on the verge of collapse. Leon held both arms out, causing three spatial distortions to appear around the primid in a triangle."**DIIIIEEE!**"Suddenly, the three massive charge shots from before were fired from the distortions, obliterating the primid.

"Blast it all!"DM screamed, then Leon turned his attention to to him, causing him to shrink back."Uh-oh."Leon's face twisted into the most disturbing grin you could possibly imagine.

"**DIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!**"he screamed with twisted pleasure, flying forward.

"I'm outta here!"DM yelled frantically. He teleported in a small flash just as Leon reached him. However, Leon thrust his hand into the flash and pulled, causing the DM to appear in his hand."Wh-what the-?"

"**Die die die!**"he screamed in a twisted child's voice. He reared his arm back and hurled the DM through the air with incredible strength. The DM disappeared screaming into the horizon. The other Smashers hesitantly came over to him as Leon slowly returned to normal, floating back down to the ground as his black aura disappated. The land they had fought on was now charred completely black.

"Leon?"Link asked cautiously."Are you okay?"The teen looked around slowly, trying to register his surroundings.

"What hav-"he paused for a moment, his voice back to normal."What...happened?"The Smashers looked amongst themselves.

"We'll talk about it later,"Master said."Do you want to see NiGHTS?"

Leon nodded his head profusely."Yes, please!"he said frantically."Is she alright?"

"Don't worry, Doctor Mario managed to get her stable,"Red told him.

"I'll bring you to her,"Mewtwo said, teleporting both himself and Leon away as the others looked around.

"Man, they did a hell of a job tearing this place up,"Falco muttered.

"I'll say,"Sonic said, kicking a charred rock.

"All the plant life, completely destroyed,"Samus said solemnly. She might have been a deadly bounty hunter, but being raised by the Chozo had made her learn to respect all plant life, even the smallest fern.

"It's going to take a long time to fix all this,"Master sighed."Let's go rest. It's been a long day."The smashers nodded in agreement, and they all headed back to the Mansion.

XXXX

Leon and Mewtwo reappeared in the infirmary, scaring Peach a bit as Leon immediately rushed towards the bed and looked at NiGHTS carefully. She had bandages wrapped over the massive wound on her back.

"Peach, go rest,"Leon said in a surprisingly serious tone."I'll watch over her."

"Leon, you're the one should rest,"Peach protested."Especially after-"

'Don't,'Mewtwo's voice echoed in her mind. She looked at him curiously.'It seems he doesn't remember what just happened. Leave him here.'Peach nodded in understanding, then turned back to Leon.

"Alright, Leon,"she said."Call if you need anything, okay?"Leon wordlessly nodded, then both Peach and Mewtwo left the room, leaving him to watch over the unconcious jester.

XXXX

End of Chapter

Well, there you have it. I'm not sure when I'll have the next chapter up, so just bear with me.


	15. Chapter 15

Be warned. This chapter is ridiculously angsty and fluffy at the SAME. DAMN. TIME.

Chapter 15:Recovery

3 days had passed since the fight against the subspace attack, and NiGHTS still hadn't woken up, and Leon hadn't slept since he started watching over her; not because he couldn't sleep, he just didn't want to. He wanted to make sure that NiGHTS was fine, even if it meant never resting. His eyelids were now sagging slightly and he struggled to stay awake. He also couldn't help but think about his battle with the hybrid primid. Despite what the Smashers thought, he remembered everything that happened, and he felt terrible for it. He had caused all that destruction because he couldn't control himself, and he was afraid of what he would do if it happened again. He would hate himself completely if he hurt any of his friends. During those three days, everyone in the mansion had visited them, leaving things such as get-well-cards and balloons, and Dr. Mario came each day to change NiGHTS'' bandages. Peach walked into the room carrying a tray of breakfast food. Aside from Dr. Mario, she was the only one who came in that often.

"Hello, Leon,"she said softly.

He nodded."Hey, Peach,"he muttered drowsily. Peach sighed as she put the tray on a small nightstand.

"Are you sure you don't want to sleep for just a little bit?"she asked.

"No, I gotta make sure she's alright,"he said, voice now stern."It's my responsibility."Peach sighed again.

"Alright, then,"she said."As long as you at least eat."

"Thanks,"he said. Peach nodded at him, then left the room. Leon picked up a biscuit and took a bite out of it. Due to his intense drowsiness, he failed to notice someone else in the room, watching them both carefully from the ceiling corner. Leon finished the biscuit and washed it down with some bottled water. He sighed again while looking at NiGHTS. "This is all my fault. If I had just thought first instead of trying to attack that thing, you wouldn't be in this mess. Ugh, you must hate me now."He turned his head and reached for another biscuit. But before he could, he heard a groaning from the bed. His head immediately snapped to NiGHTS, who slowly opened her eyes. For the first time in three days, he actually smiled.

"Ohh, my back,"the jester muttered, then noticed Leon smiling down at her."Leon?"

"Hi, NiGHTS,"he said, then fell face-first on the bed, completely knocked out. NiGHTS tried to sit up, but felt a sharp pain go up her spine, forcing her to lay down with a hiss of pain.

"Good to see you awake, NiGHTS,"a new voice said. Blinking in surprise, the nightmaren quickly looked around the room, but saw no one around. "Up here."NiGHTS looked up and saw Sheik clinging to the ceiling. She fell down and landed on her feet gracefully.

"Sheik?"NiGHTS asked as she walked over."What's wrong with Leon?"

"You've been out for three days,"Sheik said."Leon has been watching over you ever since that primid knocked you out. He stayed awake the entire time you've been unconcious."NiGHTS looked at her in shock.

"He hasn't slept at all?"she asked.

Sheik sighed."Not a wink. He blames himself for what happened to you. Every time he almost drifted off, he slapped himself harder than needed. I think he was punishing himself because he thought he deserved it."NiGHTS slowly looked at Leon with wide eyes.

"I can't believe it,"she said softly.

"Unfortunately, that's not even the worst part,"Sheik said sadly, causing NiGHTS to look back at her."He thinks you hate him now."

NiGHTS gasped."I would never hate him! We've been friends ever since he got here! Wait a minute..."She paused, blinking."What happened to that humongous primid?"Sheik flinched slightly.

"I forgot about that,"she said, sighing."Do you really want to know what happened?"

NiGHTS nodded."Well, you obviously beat it,"she said."But by the way you flinched, I'd say something really bad happened."Sheik crossed her arms.

"Well,"she started."We're really not sure if it's good or bad, really."She looked NiGHTS in the eyes."After the primid knocked you out, we all thought you were going to die from getting kicked into that tree so hard. So-"

"That thing kicked me into a tree?"NiGHTS asked incredulously, then flinched from another shot of pain."That explains this serious pain in my back..."

Sheik nodded."Like I was saying, when Leon saw your condition, he completely lost his mind. And I don't mean in the usual way. His eyes glowed blood red and he started floating through the air. _We_ didn't beat it. He took down the primid like it was just a regular-sized one all by himself. When Fox tried to measure Leon's energy level with his scanner, it cracked. Leon became more powerful than Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and Mewtwo combined. He also had a disturbing black aura around him. But the absolute scariest part about it was his voice. It was so distorted that it sounded demonic. Once he had defeated it, the land around their battlefield was charred completely black. It was one of the most frightening things I had ever seen. The strange thing is that he doesn't even remember doing any of it."When Sheik finished, NiGHTS looked like she was about to faint.

"All that because I was hurt?"she asked incredulously.

"All that because he thought you were going to die,"Sheik said."We all did."NiGHTS looked back at Leon, who was still completely out of it."You know what I find really impressive?"NiGHTS looked at her again."Even after he used that much energy, he still stayed awake for three whole days to watch over you. I can't say I blame him for being exhausted."NiGHTS looked back at Leon for a moment before smiling.

"Help him into the bed,"she said. holding the blanket up. Sheik smiled and nodded, then helped NiGHTS get the unconcious teen into the bed, and the jester made sure that he was comfortable."Thanks, Sheik."

"No problem,"Sheik replied, stepping back."I'll see you later."With that, she disappeared in a puff of smoke. NiGHTS looked back to Leon, then he did something that suprised her. Even though he was obviously still knocked out, he wrapped his arm around her, which made NiGHTS smile.

"Even when you're unconcious, you're still a caring maniac,"she said, then kissed his forehead, causing Leon to actually smile in his sleep. NiGHTS closed her eyes and went back to sleep as well.

XXXX

End of chapter

Review please.


	16. Chapter 16

Not much to say here. Read and review!

Chapter 16:A Madman's Lament

Leon slowly awoke the next morning, then his eyes widened when he saw that he was lying next to NiGHTS.

"What the-?"he whispered."How did this happen?"He slowly got out of the bed."I am such an idiot."He started to walk off when NiGHTS spoke up.

"Please stay, Leon,"she said. He turned on his heel and saw that her eyes were open, and she was looking straight at him. He slowly walked toward her, shaking slightly. He was still afraid that she hated him.

"A-are you alright?"he asked, still as concerned as ever, despite what he thought.

"My back still hurts a little bit,"she said softly."I feel fine otherwise."Leon bowed his head in shame.

"Th-that's good,"he mumbled."I'll go tell the others."Leon turned to walk off as fast as he could.

"They already know,"NiGHTS said."There's no reason for you to leave."Leon stayed in place, but didn't turn around."Could you come here?"Leon gulped nervously, palms sweating slightly.

"Okay,"he managed to get out. He turned around with his head still down, then slowly walked toward her. When he reached the bed, his teeth were chattering. NiGHTS slowly sat up in her bed, ignoring the slight pain she had. He flinched slightly as she raised her arm, as he was expecting to get slapped. NiGHTS wrapped her arm around his neck and hugged him tightly, confusing him greatly.

"Thank you,"she said, letting him go. Leon stared at her incredulously.

"I-I don't understand,"he said."Don't you hate me?"NiGHTS was saddened by what he asked, but continued to smile at him.

"Why would I hate you, Leon?"she asked."You're my best friend."

"I'm the reason you almost got killed,"he said miserably."How can you not hate me?"

"Leon. Why do you think I pushed you out of the way of that kick?"NiGHTS asked. Leon scratched his head in confusion.

"I...don't know,"he said. NiGHTS sighed, shaking her head.

"Because I didn't want you to get hurt,"she said.

Leon's eyes widened."You...actually care about a freak like me?"

NiGHTS laughed a bit."You might be insane, Leon. But you're still an incredibly compassionate person. By the way, Sheik told me about what happened."

Leon resisted the urge to flinch."What'd she tell you?"

"She told me about what happened to that giant primid,"NiGHTS said."She said that you took it out all by yourself when you thought I was dying."She hesitated."She also said that you don't remember any of it."Leon turned his head, but didn't speak. NiGHTS sighed again."You DO remember it, don't you?"That's when Leon sighed, but didn't look at her.

"How do you know?"he asked.

"The others may not be able to understand you,"she started."But I know you more than any of them can possibly hope to. Like I said, we're best friends, aren't we?"Leon's eyes widened in shock. Then he smiled, actually chuckling weakly. He was about to hug her as tightly as he could, but remembered her condition and stopped himself. NiGHTS smiled."Just don't hug me too tightly and I'll be fine."At that, Leon smiled again and gently wrapped his arms around her, and NiGHTS gladly returned the gesture. They stayed like this until someone coughed, then they quickly let go and looked to the doorway. Standing there was Dr. Mario, bandages in his hand and a smile on his face. They both blushed deep red.

"Don't-a mind me,"he said."I'm-a just here to-a change your bandages."He walked over to NiGHTS as Leon stepped aside."How's-a your back?"

"It's feeling a lot better,"NiGHTS said. Dr. Mario slowly removed the bandages, showing a nasty wound. Leon flinched slightly just from seeing it, and NiGHTS easily noticed him.

"That bad, huh?"she asked. Leon only nodded.

"It was-a much worse when they first-a brought you in here,"Dr. Mario said."It's amazing how these bandages work-a over your suit-a. Can-a you even take it off?"He immediately put his hand over his mouth after that. Leon blushed a _very_ deep red and looked away embarrassedly, then NiGHTS gave Dr. Mario an annoyed look.

"Yes, but I'm not going to,"she said blandly.

"Heh, sorry,"Dr. Mario said sheepishly. He began to put the new bandages on her back, causing her to cringe in pain.

"Ouch!"she said."Can't you be more gentle?"

"If you would-a quit moving, I'd-a be able to,"Dr. Mario answered.

"Uh, Doc?"Leon asked. Dr. Mario turned his head to look at him."Mind if I try? I've seen how you do it."The Doctor looked at him strangely for a moment, then shrugged.

"Okey dokey,"he said, handing Leon the bandages. He began to gently put the bandages on NiGHTS' back, being very careful not to hurt her, and NiGHTS smiled at how gentle he was being. Once he was done, Leon handed the old bandages to the amazed Dr. Mario, who left the room with wide eyes. NiGHTS looked at Leon and smiled.

"Thanks,"she said."How did you do that?"Leon shrugged modestly.

"Like I said, I watched him do it,"he said."Do you want anything?"

NiGHTS hesitated to answer."Well..."she started."I don't actually _need_ to eat. But I could go for some bacon, if it doesn't bother you."

Leon smiled."Of course not!"he said."In fact, we got some food right...umm..."He looked at the tray Peach had given him yesterday. He picked up biscuit and banged it on the table, making a small thunk."Uhh, you know what? I'll go and ask for some more. Be right back!"He quickly ran off, then NiGHTS giggled and laid down in her bed.

XXXX

Down in the kitchen, Peach was cooking lunch when Leon came running in, panting. Peach smiled when she saw him.

"Hi, Leon,"she said."It's good to see you."

"Hey, Peach,"he said."You mind if I have some bacon?"

She nodded."Sure, I thought you liked sausage more."

Leon shook his head."It's not for me. NiGHTS wants some."

Peach gasped."She's awake?" Leon nodded, smiling widely. Peach reached for a plate of bacon and handed it to Leon."Here. All the bacon she could want. Go! Hurry!"Leon nodded and quickly ran off. Peach turned back to her cooking, smiling, happy to know that NiGHTS was healthy enough to want food.

XXXX

"Here you go, NiGHTS,"Leon said, handing NiGHTS the plate. NiGHTS wasa bit suprised at how much was on it.

"You sure got a lot,"she said, taking a bite.

"I wouldn't have if Peach hadn't given me the whole plate,"Leon said. NiGHTS gave him a suprised look."Everyone's been worried about you. Heck, I think even the villians were worried about you. Didn't really show it, though."

"Wow..."NiGHTS said.

"Well, go on, eat!"Leon told her. NiGHTS nodded and began to do just that. After she was finished, Sonic, Mario, G&W, and Snake walked into the room.

"Hey, NiGHTS,"Sonic said, grinning."Good to see you awake."

"You gave us a hell of a scare,"Snake remarked."I gotta admit, I didn't think you'd wake up this quickly. Hell, I didn't think you'd wake up at all."

"Beep. Be-beep boop, beep,"G&W muttered.(Sheesh. Way to think positive, Snake.)

"What they're-a trying to say is,"Mario started."It's-a good to have you back."

XXXX

End of Chapter

Sorry. Couldn't think of a better ending. I'm losing inspiration for this story since I don't know if anyone's reading. I never check the hits. Tell me you're reading with reviews. I needs them!


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks to Mariko-ai-Chan for reveiwing. And I suggest you all thank her. If she hadn't reveiwed, I probably would have deleted this story. And no, that's not a threat...OR IS IT?

Chapter 17:Making the Plans

NiGHTS and Leon floated/walked into the meeting room where the other Smashers were after NiGHTS was given a clean bill of health by Dr. Mario.

"How are you feeling, NiGHTS?"Fox asked after he saw them.

"See for yourself,"NiGHTS smiled, doing a few midair backflips. Many of them applauded.

"Alright, settle down, everyone,"Master said as Leon and NiGHTS sat down."Now, then. I'm sure you all know why we're here. As much as we wish it weren't true, the Subspace Emissary is back. Since their latest attack, I've been monitoring the different worlds, and it seems there have been many strange disturbances throughout them, though I haven't confirmed the Subspace Army to be the cause. Nonetheless, I want you all to head to your worlds and root out the source of these disturbances. Once you've done that, report back here. Am I understood?"There were many shouts of approval.

"Problem!"Leon said, holding a hand up."Where am I supposed to go? I don't remember where I come from."

"Yes, Leon. I know that,"Master said patiently."That's why I want you to go with NiGHTS to the Night Dimension."Leon's insane grin instantly spread across his face, and NiGHTS smiled as well."I'm also sending G&W with you since there's nothing going on in his world."They both looked at the enigmatic flat man, who looked back at them and nodded."There _is_ one more problem, however. I'm not sure if it's a good idea for the villians to head for their respective worlds. It could cause some major problems. That's why I'm dividing you amongst the smaller teams. Wolf, you'll go with the Ice Climbers since your suit and your fur will keep you warm. Ganondorf, you'll go with Snake. He needs all the help he can get, considering many people in his world want him dead. Bowser, you go with Olimar, he could use your brute strength. Wario, I'm obviously sending you to Daimond City, since you've become a business tycoon there, not to mention you have many allies."Many people stared at Wario. That idiot was a successful businessman? It didn't make much sense to them.

Wario saw their stares and smirked."I'm also a world class treasure hunter,"he said, causing their eyes to grow wider."How do you think I got all my money? The lottery?"

"_Anyway_,"Master said pointedly."ROB, I want you to stay here and help me moniter everything."

ROB nodded."Understood."

"Well, you all have your assignments,"Master said."Get going, Smashers!"There were mixed responses of shouts, nods, and yells, then they all left the room and headed for the portal bay. All except for ROB, who went with Master Hand to help monitor them.

XXXX

The Smashers, save ROB, made it to the portal bay. It had the ships of certain smashers along with many different portals heading to their worlds, including Samus' star ship, Kirby's specially made warp star which could carry him, MK and King Dedede, Meta Knight's Halberd, Captain Falcon's Falcon Flyer, Olimar's ship, the S.S Dolphin, Wolf's Wolfen, and finally, Fox and Falco's arwings. Said Smashers waved to the others and flew off through their respective portals, some with passengers. The other smashers stood before their portals and looked amongst each other, then they all waved and headed and headed through their portals.

XXXX

Mario, Luigi, and Peach landed on the outskirts of Toad Town, where Mario took a deep breath.

Ahh, it's-a good to be home,"he said.

Peach nodded, smiling.

"I can't wait to see everyone at the castle."

"Well, then, what are we-a waiting for?"Luigi said."Let's-a go!"

"Hey, that's-a my line!"Mario said jokingly. They all laughed and headed into the town.

XXXX

Wario fell out of his portal face-first, swallowing a decent amount of dirt.

"Yeah, that tasted great,"he muttered bitterly. He stood up and found that he was in a desert outside of Daimond City. The greedy man grinned and pulled out his bike, quickly hopping on. As he drove forward at high speed to the city, he couldn't but yell "I'M BAA-AACK!"

XXXX

Fox and Falco ejected from the portal and found themselves floating just out of Corneria's gravitational pull.

"Man, it's been a while, huh, Fox?"Falco asked wistfully.

The vulpine nodded."Sure has,"he said, then noticed something that made him smile."Falco. Look to your left."Falco did so and grinned. A ways off from where they were, the Great Fox was flying through space."Wanna go say hi?"

"You know it!"the avian replied, then flew forward with Fox close behind.

XXXX

Kirby, MK, and DDD exited their portal, and they immediately found that they were above Cappy Town.

"Alright,"DDD said."Let's head to my castle so we can-"

"PUYO!"Kirby interrupted suddenly, then flew towards a house in the town.

"HEY! Where do you think _you're_ going?"DDD asked angrily.

"Be calm, Dedede,"Meta Knight said coolly."He wishes to see his friends. After we land, the two of us will go to the castle."DDD 'hmphed' and crossed his arms.

XXXX

A portal appeared above the Pikmin planet, then the S.S Dolphin flew out.

"Ahh, I've missed this place,"Olimar said.

"Didn't you nearly die on this planet?"Bowser asked, then added "Multiple times?"

Olimar sighed longingly."Yeah...it still grows on you, though."

Bowser rolled his eyes."Riiiiight."

XXXX

The pokemon, and Red, came out of their portal and immediately saw that they were in a forest.

"Hmm...well, first things first,"Mewtwo said, psychically creating a cloak literally out of thin air."Better get to a town and ask if anyone's seen anything suspicious."

"I think we're in Eterna forest,"Lucario said, looking around."We're in the Sinnoh region."

"Cool!"Red said with a grin."I've always wanted to come here. Never got the chance, though."

"Lucario, I believe you're the only one of us who knows this region,"Mewtwo said as he put on his cloak."Care to be our guide?"Lucario nodded.

XXXX

Wolf and the Ice Climbers came out of their portal in the Wolfen, seeing an absolutely gigantic mountian ahead of them.

"Infinity Mountian!"the Ice Climbers said in unison. Wolf looked up to try and see the top of the mountian. When he realized he couldn't, he did a long whistle of shock.

"You two kids actually climbed that massive thing all by yourselves?"he asked incredulously.

"Yeah,"they said nonchalantly.

"Exactly how high is this mountian, anyway?"Wolf asked. The two kids looked at each other for a moment, then back at him and shrugged.

"Dunno,"they said. Wolf turned to look at them with with a wide eye.

"Nobody even knows how tall this thing is?"he asked.

"That's why it's called _Infinity_ Mountian,"Popo said.

"At first, people thought there was no end to it,"Nana said, a proud smile on her face."But _we_ proved 'em wrong!"Wolf blinked his one good eye.

"You've climbed this thing, but you don't know how tall it is?"he asked.

"We're kids, not math geniuses,"Nana said, shrugging."We climb, we don't crunch numbers."

"Uh, Wolf?"Popo said, eyes wide."LOOK OUT!"Wolf turned forward, then immediately pulled a U-turn, narrowly avoiding a collision with the large mountain.

"That was close,"the lupine muttered. He looked at the two kids, who's eyes were spinning.

"Whoooaaaa,"they mumbled."Do it again!"

Wolf groaned.

XXXX

Leon, NiGHTS, and G&W came out of their portal and landed near the entrance to the Dream Gate. Leon and G&W admired the beauty of the strange place. NiGHTS had a large smile on her face.

"Pretty..."Leon muttered absently.

G&W nodded in agreement."This place is pretty impres-"He froze, realizing he had just somehow spoken perfect English. NiGHTS and Leon looked at the two dimensional man with wide eyes.

"Dude! Did you just talk?"Leon asked.

"H-how-?"G&W stuttered. He paused to compose himself."Okay...how is this possible?"

"Maybe the Dream Gate is having some strange effect on you,"NiGHTS said thoughtfully."What do you dream about, Game and Watch?"

"Well,"he started, crossing his arms."Basically, I dream of you and the others actually being able to understand me whenever I speak. But I guess being able to speak English works, too. It will certainly make communicating much easier for us."Leon and NiGHTS both nodded in agreement, smiling; and though they couldn't see it, G&W was smiling as well.

XXXX

Yoshi landed in the forest of his island. His speech shall be translated for your convenience.

"Awesome! I can't wait to see how the others are doing!"he cheered, practically bursting with happiness at the thought of seeing his old friends."Let's go go go go! Yahoooo!"He then ran off to his village to find his fellow Yoshis.

XXXX

Snake and Ganondorf jumped out of their portal and landed just outside a deserted city, then Snake immediately took cover behind a nearby building.

Ganondorf looked at him strangely."What's wrong with you?"

"In case you've forgotten, there are a lot of people here who want me dead,"Snake said, looking around carefully. He put a hand to his head, activating the codec in his brain."Otacon, do you read me?"Although Ganondorf obviously couldn't hear it, a voice spoke up in Snake's brain.

"Hey, Snake! It's been a while, huh, pal?"Otacon asked."Where are you, anyway?"

Snake smirked."See for yourself."There was a pause.

"Huh? You're back in our world!"Otacon said, obviously suprised.

"Yeah, think you can send a chopper to my coordinates?"Snake asked.

"S-sure! Coming right up!"Otacon replied.

"I also have an extra passenger,"Snake said, glancing at the King fo Evil, who had an odd look on his face as he looked around."That won't be problem, will it?"

"No problem at all,"Otacon said."What are you doing back, anyway?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you when we get there."

XXXX

Link, Zelda, T. Link, and Y. Link landed right in the middle of Hyrule Field, and they all looked around. Both Y. Link and T. Link were in awe of the place. **(A/N:Remember folks. Toon Link and Young Link aren't from this era. Toon Link exists when Hyrule is an ocean and if I recall, Young Link was born long before Twilight Princess.)**

"So, this is what Hyrule looked like before the great flood,"T. Link mused.

"Sure is a lot bigger than the Hyrule I'm used to,"Y. Link remarked.

"Hyrule grew and towns moved over the ages,"Zelda said.

"Let's get to Castle town and see what we can find out,"Link said, picking some horse grass.

XXXX

"Ouch! Stupid portal,"Sonic said after landing on his front. The portal ended up pointed towards the ground, causing him to fall and hit the ground. He looked around and saw that he was in the Mystic Ruins. Standing up, he grinned and ran off at high speed, heading to the workshop of his best friend.

XXXX

Samus flew out of her portal, and she began pressing a few buttons on her console.

"Better contact the Federation and see if they've detected any disturbances,"she said to herself."I just hope they aren't still pissed at me after that Zero mission incident..."

XXXX

Captain Falcon flew in through his portal and looked around Mute City.

"It's good to be back where I belong,"he said, landing his ship in a docking bay."It's time once again to show what I'm made of. Those subspace punks are gonna wish they hadn't messed with the great bounty hunter, Captain Falcon!"He then walked out of his ship, only to be greeted by flashing cameras and screaming fans."Right after some photo shoots and autographs."He grinned and saluted, causing the crowd to go nuts.

XXXX

Lucas and Ness walked out of their portals and looked around. Ness grinned when he realized where they were.

"We're in my hometown!"he said. Lucas looked around while rubbing his arm.

"So, this is Onett, huh?"he asked.

"Yup!"Ness said."Let's find Jeff and Paula. They'll be able to help a lot. And who knows? They might know something about the disturbances."

XXXX

Ike, Marth, and Roy landed in a grassy field, then Roy looked around.

"Where do you guys think we are?"he asked. Ike looked around as well, then he saw a city off in the distance. In the middle of it was a large, white tower that he instantly recognized.

"We're in Begnion,"he said."This is Tellius. Follow me. Apostle Sanaki should know if anything strange has been going on."They quickly ran off.

XXXX

DK and Diddy landed right in the middle of their jungle. Since they're monkeys, their conversation will be translated.

"Ahh. I miss the smell of the jungle,"DK said with a smile. Diddy sniffed a few times, then waved his hand in front of his face.

"The jungle smells a little ripe to me,"he said."What do you think that is, Uncle?"DK sniffed a bit, then turned around and immediately regret it. He turned to face the other direction again, eyes wide.

"Diddy. Whatever you do, don't turn around,"he said. Diddy looked at him strangely.

"Why?"he asked, then glanced over his shoulder. His eyes widened as he saw a large pile of...well, crap."Oh, that's not right..."

"I told you,"DK said as Diddy turned back around, tail twitching slightly."Let's go see Cranky."They both swung off to find the old monkey.

XXXX

Pit flew through his portal and saw nothing but white clouds.

He smiled widely."Angel Land,"he remarked wistfully."Palutena should know about anything going on. I just pray the others will be alright."

XXXX

End of Chapter

MAN, that was long.

First off, I need some info about Metroid. Yes, I've played the games, but I can't remember a whole lot. I need some planets and the names of Samus' allies from Corruption.

One other thing. I'm having a hard time deciding who's arc to write first. So I'm letting my readers pick. I WOULD put up a poll, but that would take time I don't have. So tell me in your reviews.


	18. Chapter 18

Mariko ai Chan voted for Wario's arc. So, his is coming first.

Chapter 18:Warioware Reunion

Daimond City. A place that could only be considered the Vegas of the Mushroom Kingdom, as well as the hangout of the Kingdom's...odder residents, the most famous of which was riding through it on his bike.

Wario grinned as he drove through the streets of his favorite town, looking around for anything suspicious.

"Huh, where should I go first...?"Wario asked himself.

"Hey, Wario!"a familiar called out from behind him. The Mario clone looked over his shoulder to see Mona driving up on her scooter.

"Hey, Mona,"Wario said, actually cracking a kind smile."Long time, no see, huh?"

"You can say that again!"Mona replied cheerfully."So, what brings you back to town?"

"Smasher business,"Wario said.

"Ooh, sounds like fun,"Mona grinned.

"You noticed anything weird goin' on lately?"Wario asked.

The red haired girl shook her head."Nope, same old, same old, every day. Why do you ask?"

Wario picked his teeth a bit before answering."Tell you what. Go round everyone up and bring 'em to my mansion. I'll tell ya there. Deal?"

Mona saluted."You got it, boss man!"With that said, she turned down a street while Wario continued down the main road.

XXXX

Calling Wario's home a mansion would be an understatement; it was more like a palace. While the outer walls were purple, the walls within the large domicile were seemingly made of pure gold, with Wario's living room looking like a five star hotel lobby, where said miser was sitting on his couch. Unfortunately, pickings were slim on the tube.

"Golf...rerun...history channel...baby cartoons...and more golf. Jeez, I _hate_ Sunday TV,"Wario groaned, turning the TV off and slumping on his couch, but then he heard his doorbell ring."Finally!"Wario quickly brought himself to his feet and walked over to the door. Once he opened it, he was greeted with blaring music, which comically stretched the skin on his face back.

"ROCK THE MIC! ROCK THE MIC!"Mike the Karaoke Machine played at a ludicrously loud volume.

"CRYGOR, TURN THAT STUPID ROBOT OFF!"Wario roared.

"Sorry! Sorry!"Dr. Crygor apologized, quickly turning down the robot's volume.

"Awwww!"whined Jimmy T, who had been dancing to the music."I was just gettin' mah groove on, man!"

"You are idiot,"Orbulon muttered, adjusting his shades.

"Are you going to let us in or what?"Ashley asked boredly, Red hovering near her shoulder. Wario stood aside and motioned for them to come in, and the group walked into the living room and sat down on the chairs and couches strewn throughout the room.

"Now, I'm sure you're all wondering what you're doing here,"Wario said, pacing back and forth like a detective.

"Yeah, what's going on?"9-Volt asked, looking up from his DS.

"You all know about how I went to join the Super Smash Bros, right?"Wario asked.

"How come we were just an assist trophy in the Brawl tournament?"Kat and Ana asked in unison.

"That's not the point,"Wario said, rolling his eyes."There's a big problem. The Subspace Army is back."At that, everyone's eyes widened, except for Ashley's, of course.

"You're not joining them _again_, are you?"she asked.

Wario shook his head."No way. Even _I'm_ not stupid enough to make that mistake twice."He paused."...that didn't come out right."

"Will you get to point?"Orbulon asked, becoming impatient.

Wario sighed."The point is that our boss thinks they're here, in Daimond City."At that, everyone blinked in surprise, except for Ashley, who tilted her head, more curious than shocked.

"Say what?"Mona asked.

"That's why I'm here, to get them the heck out,"Wario said."Any of you noticed anything strange lately?"Everyone shook their heads, except for Crygor, who rubbed his chin in thought.

"Actually,"he started, gaining everyone's attention."I've been monitoring several disturbances that have been popping up lately, though I haven't been able to pinpoint the cause."

"Uh, set me straight here, doc,"9-Volt said."Why did you wait till _just now_ to tell us that?"Crygor simply shrugged.

"So, how are we supposed to find them if we don't know where they are?"Mona asked. Ashley sighed, bringing herself to her feet.

"Follow me,"she said simply, walking off with Red obediently following her. The group looked amongst themselves, then quickly followed after the young witch, running outside to see her floating into the air with her magic, then flying in the direction of her mansion. The group quickly got into their vehicles and went after her.

XXXX

End of Chapter

I wonder what Ashley has up her sleeve. Heh heh heh.


	19. Chapter 19

And finally, here's the next chapter.

Chapter 18:Bubble, Bubble, Toil and a Whole lot of Trouble

The group followed Ashley back to her haunted mansion, the creepiest place in Daimond City. It was basically the opposite of Wario's place. Ashley walked in boredly while the rest of the gang slowly advanced, stopping at the door.

"So, who wants to go first?"Mona asked. The others started mumbling a bit, but Ashley interuppted them.

"Are you coming in anytime soon?"she asked with slight irritation, then walked further in.

"Aw, the heck with it,"Wario said, walking inside. They all walked in after him, staying as close together as possible. They all saw Ashley standing at the top of a stairway.

"C'mon,"she said."My room is this way."She walked off with the group following her as quickly as possible, not wanting to get lost in this incredibly scary place. Not surprisingly, the walls were covered with gothic decor, which made them feel even more uncomfortable. Eventually, she led them to her room which was just like the rest of the place. Bookshelfs along the walls and lined with spell books. Ashley walked over to a rather large cauldron and looked into it, the others following her example.

"You cooking soup?"9-Volt asked."Cuz' I could go for some--"He was cut off when Ashley gave him a death glare, which instantly shut him up. She held her hand over the bubbling cauldron and started muttering something in a strange language. Slowly, an image began to form. It was the Warioware building. Primids guarded the front entrance as well as patrolled around the entire building. The image moved to the inside of the building to show that every floor was littered with the different creatures of Subspace. Finally, the image showed the very top floor, Wario's meeting room. Sitting in his chair, much to the garlic-lover's annoyance, was a strange looking creature that vaguely resembled him. The only difference was that it was dark blue with red eyes. It looked like a shadow version of him. (A/N:It looks like Shadow Mario from Super Mario Sunshine. The only difference being that it looks like Wario.) Everyone's jaws dropped at the sight as Ashley stopped chanting.

"Huh,"Orbulon said."Did not see coming."Wario sighed.

"Typical,"he muttered as he turned around and began to walk out."Thanks for the help, Ashley. See you guys later."Mona put her hands on her hips.

"Uh, where do you think you're going all by yourself?"she asked. Wario looked over his shoulder.

"To kick the primids and that fake out of my company building,"he said."I DO own the place after all. I can't just let them take over."When he noticed their annoyed stares, he turned to face them completely."What?"

"There is no way we're letting you go on your own,"Mona said."Even YOU can't take all of them on."

"She's right, Wario,"Dr. Crygor said."In fact, the odds of your lone victory are forty-six thousand, nine hundred and fifty..."He trailed while trying to think.

"6,"Orbulon finished for him.

"Thank you,"Crygor said, then turned to Wario."To one."Wario's eyes narrowed bitterly.

"Gee, Doc, thanks for the confidence builder,"he muttered sarcastically.

"Man, the point is, we're not letting you do this by yourself,"Jimmy T said.

"That's right! We're a team!"Mona said, giving a thumbs up. Wario sighed again and shrugged.

"Guess, I really don't have much choice,"he said."Let's go then."They all started to walk out, but Ashley spoke up.

"And how exactly do you plan on getting inside the building?"she asked, stopping them in their tracks."It wouldn't be a good idea to simply barge in. That would be incredibly stupid, considering their numbers."They turned to face her.

"Okay,"9-Volt said."Then exactly HOW are we supposed to get in, Miss Smartypants?"Ashley stared at them blankly.

"Even you have brains, don't you?"she asked."Use them. Make a plan."They all looked amonst themselves.

"She's...got a point,"Wario said reluctantly."So, what are we gonna do?"Everyone got thoughtful looks on their faces. After a moment, they all smiled at the same time.

"I have an idea!"they all said in unison, then looked amongst themselves. Ashley raised an eyebrow.

"This should be interesting,"she said to herself with a ghost of a smile, or rather, a smirk.

XXXX

Yes, it was short, but this chapter was just to set up the coming chapters. They will be divided as everyone's different ideas.

Like Ashley said, this should be interesting.


	20. Chapter 20

Inspiration loss from lack of reviewers. I know you people like this story, it's just this psychosis thing in my head. Without reveiws, I tend to lose interest in a story. Blame my messed up noggin. Also, I know about the typo of sorts last chapter. I'm fixing it here.

Chapter 20:Crygor's Plan

"Okay, everybody knows the plan, right?"Dr. Crygor asked as he pushed a cart with two large crates on it. He was wearing a rather unconvincing primid diguise that showed his face.

"Yeah, just hurry up! It's cramped in here and Wario just farted!"9-Volt said nasally from inside a crate.

"I think I'm gonna hurl,"Dribble said flatly as Spitz wimpered.

"I just ate lunch!"Wario said defensively."Besides, it can't be that bad."

"YES IT IS!"Many voices said at once.

"Quiet! We're here,"Crygor said as he walked up to the door. The two primids looked at him strangely, then shrugged and saluted. Crygor nodded to them and walked inside.

"I can not believe that disguise actually worked,"Kat said quietly.

"Never underestimate the stupidity of primids,"Wario remarked. Crygor walked down a hallway with the cart and looked around, then he quickly dove into an empty room.

"All clear,"he said, opening a crate and allowing the crew to fall over each other on the floor.

"OXYGEN!"9-Volt gasped. Everyone slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up!"they said quietly, looking around to make sure no one was around.

"Alright. Now we need to get my newest invention assembled,"Crygor said. He pulled open the other crate, causing many metal parts to fall out. Before anyone could blink, Crygor was in action and a smoke cloud formed as he began to put the machine together at an incredible speed like something out of a cartoon. After just five seconds, the machine was finished.

"Uh, Doc?"18-Volt asked."What IS that thing?"The machine in question was a large glass tube connected to a computer console.

"This is the one, the only,"Crygor paused for dramatic effect."INVISAMILATOR!"There was a long and uncomfortable silence.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...What?"Wario asked finally. Crygor facefaulted, then quickly got back up and brushed himself off.

"I'll explain,"he sighed exasperatedly."Simply put, this device will make us invisible. We can take out the enemy without any resistance!"

"Great plan, Crygor!"Mona said, impressed.

"Yeah, but why did we have to get inside first?"Ana asked reasonably."Couldn't we have just turned invisible and _then_ snuck in?"

"You know, instead of getting shoved inside a crate with Wario's stomach of doom?"Kat said, eyes narrowed in annoyance. Crygor put a hand to his chin in thought.

"There was a problem with the machine that would have made it harder if we _had_ done that,"he said."But I can't quite remember what it is."

"Forget about it!"9-Volt said as he ran inside the tube."Fire it up. Doc!"

One by one, the group became invisible with the machine. After much beeping and whirring, the last person, Dr, Crygor walked out, completely invisible.

"Excellent!"he said."It works like a charm!"

"Hey, how come we can we see each other?"Mona asked.

"Oh, just a little modification I made to make the mission easier,"Crygor said."Now let's get moving."The oddball group began following Wario through the corridors and up the stairs of the giant building, taking out any enemies they saw, which were quite a few, but not all of them. Wario led them from door to door, however, none of them led to the meeting room.

"Wario, what's taking so long?"Mona asked as she knocked out a poppant.

"Sorry,"Wario said as he took down a roader."It's been a while since I've been here. I can't exactly remember where everything is."He opened another door, and what they saw made their jaws drop. Inside were every type of enemy the subspace had to offer; and a lot of them to boot."Ugh, now I remember. The meeting room is just past here."

"Awwww, maaan,"Jimmy T. groaned.

"What are we worried about?"Dribble said."We're invisible. Let's just wipe 'em all out!"

"NOT good idea,"Orbulon said, breaking his own silence."If alarmed, enemy may go wild and throw attacks in all directions."

"He's right. We'd be obliterated,"Wario said."Let's just try to sneak past them."The group nodded and slowly started to tip-toe into the room, being careful not to knock into any of them. They were just about to reach the door when they all became visible at the exact same time, then all the enemies looked at them with narrowed eyes.

"Ohhhh, so close,"18-Volt sighed. They all looked at Dr. Crygor.

"Now I remember the problem with my machine,"he said worriedly."The effects don't last very long."

"OH REALLY?"they all shouted at him. The enemies started to close in on them, but suddenly, a white smoke cloud appeared around them. When it disappated, the group was gone.

XXXX

Back in the haunted mansion, Ashley was still in her room. She stared blankly as a white smoke cloud formed from across her cauldron. The cloud disippated, revealing Wario and the others, and they all looked around with shocked expressions.

"What the-?"Mona asked."How are we back here?"

"You're lucky I was watching you the whole time,"Ashley said, causing them all to look at her.

"You were watching us?"Kat asked.

"Aww, you were watching _over_ us, weren't you?"Mona asked with a smile.

"Nah, I was just bored,"Ashley said, making them all frown. Crygor smirked though.

"Then why did you help us escape?"he asked.

Ashley sighed."Because if you guys are gone, this town would be duller than dirt,"she said."Not to mention I'd have to deal with those things myself. And I _know_ I can't do that. So, I'm helping you do it. Happy?"They were all silent."Well, get going. You still have about 5 plans to fail, so you might as well get them over with."

"We'll show you!"9-Volt said."All of our plans can't fail, so, you just wait!"They all charged out of the room as Ashley shook her head.

"Idiots,"she muttered."At least they're helping _my_ plan along."She looked into her cauldron and watched as the group prepared their next plan and leaned her head on her fist."It's only a matter of time."

Although it was barely visible, a smile graced her face.

XXXX

End of Chapter

Who's plan will be seen next? What is Ashley's master plan? And how does it involve the Warioware crew? Only time will tell, because I certainly won't.

Review. Seriously.


	21. Chapter 21

Damn writer's block! Btw, for the sake of the story, primids will have the ability to speak english, as seen in an earlier chapter.

Chapter 21:Mona's Plan

"Okay, this is even stupider than Crygor's plan,"Wario grumbled. They were all carrying a giant pizza box and wearing mustaches, except for Wario himself, who was actually in the box.

"Well, it can't go much worse than his did,"9-Volt remarked.

"Give me a break already,"Crygor said irritably."I thought the effects would last just a bit longer."

"Well, it didn't and that's why we're doing this plan,"Mona said, somewhat annoyed by their lack of faith in her plan.

"It's still stupid,"Wario said bluntly.

"Shush!"Mona said as they walked up to the doorway.

"Can I help you..."the Primid at the door started, then paused to take a good look at Mona, still 'disguised.' She smiled sheepishly."Sir?"The primid finished in a guessing tone.

"Ahh, yeah. We got-a your-a pizza here,"Mona said in the worst Italian accent imaginable. By some miraculous stroke of luck, the primid bought it. However...

"Oh, but...we didn't order a pizza,"he said, then turned to the other guard with a questioning look."Did we?"The other guard just shrugged.

"Well-a, this-a pizza has-a to go-a somewhere,"Mona said, motioning to the others to put the box down."And we ain't-a leavin' without-a the money."The guard scratched his head.

"But we didn't order anything!"he protested. Mona and the two guards began to argue over the 'pizza', causing many other guards to come and watch the spectacle, giving the others the distraction needed to get inside without being noticed. They quickly ran inside an empty room and shut the door behind them.

"I can't believe that worked either,"Kat said, throwing off the fake mustache.

"Again, never underestimate a primid's stupidity,"Wario said with a sigh.

"Agh! I think some hair from that mustache got in my nose!"Dribble howled, clawing at his nose.

"Quiet!"Wario growled."Follow me. I think I know a way to take care of the enemies in that one room."

"You mean one we nearly die in?"Orbulon asked dryly. Wario rolled his eyes.

"We're not going _in_ the room, E.T,"he said irritably."We just need to find the security control room. C'mon."The group swiftly began to sneak through the hallways, being careful to avoid the security cameras and taking out a good amount of primid, just like last time. Eventually, they made it to the security room, stopping just outside the door. They slowly peeked their heads in to see...absolutely nobody in the room.

"Umm..."9-Volt muttered."Why aren't the primids in here?"

"They too confident,"Orbulon said, causing everyone to look it him strangely."Is not obvious? They believe that because there are many of them, they no need this room. Either that or they not know how to operate equipment."

"Yeah, that's probably it,"Crygor remarked, the group walking into the room. He and Orbulon began to fiddle with the controls, figuring out what everything did while the others kept a lookout.

XXXX

Meanwhile...

Mona and the guards were still arguing. By now, every outside guard were watching them.

"I'm telling you, we can't even EAT!"the Primid guard said."We don't even MOUTHS! See!"He pointed to his face, which was, indeed, without a mouth.

"Well, then-a how-a are you arguing-a with-a me, then?"Mona asked. The guard slapped his forehead.

XXXX

While everyone but Mike continued to do their jobs, the robot was looking around boredly, if a robot could even get bored. He looked in his creator's direction and saw something that made him grin widely:a microphone on the complicated console**.(A/N:Oh boy. This isn't gonna end well.) **He walked up next to his creator and grabbed it, but Crygor was too occupied with what he was doing to notice him. He turned his own volume up to max, then, as if he couldn't get _any_ stupider, he turned up the security mic's volume to max. When they heard a screech from the mic, the group turned their heads to see what was going on.

"MIKE! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"they all screamed. Mike began to scream his theme song into the mic, causing it to echo throughout the building and beyond. The loud noise was too much for some of the weaker creatures to take, and they exploded when they couldn't take anymore.

XXXX

Outside the building, everyone was on their knees, clutching their heads. Through the singing, they heard a distinct conversation take place.

"Mike! Put that thing down!"

"You're gonna blow our cover! Not to mention blow Mona's cover!"

"BAD ROBOT! BAD ROBOT!"The singing was quickly replaced with sounds of scuffling, then everything was abrubtly quiet after that. Everyone outside shook the pain out of their heads.

"Blow our cover?"the Primid guard repeated, then his eyes widened."Wait a second."He marched over to Mona and tore her fake mustache off her face, and they all stared at her angrily.

She gulped."Oops. Im'a goner,"she said in her terrible Italian accent. They all charged up their attacks when she disappeared in a puff of smoke once more.

XXXX

Everyone reappeared in Ashley's room once again.

"So, typical failure, huh?"she asked. They all stared angrily at her.

"Thank you ever so much for your words of encouragement,"Mona said sarcastically.

XXXX

End of chapter

Yeesh, this chapter is short. But like I said, writer's block. Sorry.


	22. Chapter 22

I have nothing to say here. Just read and enjoy. Btw, I'm sorry if the chapter quality is less than adequate. I kinda want to get through this arc quickly. I didn't think I would put this many chapters in it.

Chapter 22:Orbulon's Plan

"Status report. Weapons system operational?"Orbulon asked.

"Check,"Crygor said.

"Thrusters stabilized?"

"Check."

"Controls functioning properly?"

"Check."

"These cupholders are awesome!"9-Volt said, then appeared behind Orbulon's seat."OOOOH! What does _this_ button do?"He slowly moved his finger towards a big red button, then Orbulon immediately slapped his hand away."Ouch!"9-Volt pulled his hand back and held it in his other hand.

"Not to be touching that,"Orbulon said sternly, and 9-Volt trudged back to his seat grudgingly. The Warioware crew were now inside Orbulon's space ship, all sitting at different stations with Orbulon at the main controls. They had just gone through Dribble's plan; obviously, driving his taxi into the side of the building was NOT a good idea, despite the fact that it killed another good amount of the enemy forces.

"Now, _this_ is my kind of plan!"Wario said approvingly, but then he frowned."Wait a minute...if we attack my building with this thing, won't we destroy it?"

"Not to be worrying,"Orbulon said."I have set weapons to only destroy organic tissue."Everyone but Crygor gave the alien blank looks. He smacked his forehead."The building won't be hurt by big boom boom lasers make. Understand?"Everyone nodded."Good."

"He doesn't have to treat us like we're babies,"18-Volt muttered, obviously offended as Orbulon turned his attention to the building. Once they were upon the building, Orbulon's alien instinct kicked in. Fast.

"EAT LASERS, YOU DIRTY FLAGBORGS!"

Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the ADVANCED alien species.

He began to fire the weapons at the buildings grounds like there was no tomorrow, causing the patroling forces to scatter about frantically. But then, scope primids began to appear on the roof, taking aim at them. Everyone grabbed their seats as Orbulon began to (adopts Peppy voice) DO A BARREL ROLL!

...Sorry. I just had to do that.

Orbulon was screaming in his alien language as he flipped, ducked, and dodged while returning fire ten-fold. Everyone was now screaming for dear life as Orbulon went completely nuts with the controls, desperately clinging to their seats so they weren't thrown into the walls. Even though he seemed to be flipping around randomly, the ship was receiving minimal damage. Orbulon flew to the side as three charged shots flew at him, then the alien flew up as a cluster of smaller shots were fired. He returned fire with a few missiles, wiping out a good amount of them.

He immediately flew up to avoid a stream of shots that flew after them, and they started to gradually flip upside down as the stream followed them. The only thing keeping everyone in their seats was the G-force created by the sheer speed they were going at. Orbulon manuevered the ship so that it was facing directly down, then he fired a few lazors, destroying the rest of the scope primids on the roof. Orbulon laughed triumphantly as he brought the ship's bottom parallel to the ground. Everyone was now shaking violently from the wild ride.

"Ha ha! Nothing can withstand power of Orbulon's mighty vessel!"he boasted while standing up."Pathetic subspace creatures! Give me challenge!"Then, something happened that NOBODY was expecting. The entire roof of the Warioware Building began to open up, and a LOT ships began to come out.

"Whoooaaa, didn't see that coming,"9-Volt remarked. Wario's jaw dropped.

"WHEN THE HECK DID THEY GET FIGHTER SHIPS?"he screamed frantically. Orbulon just smirked.

"Bring. It. On,"he said, his smirk turning into a mad grin.

5...MINUTES...LATER...

"Everyone get to escape pods,"Orbulon deadpanned as klaxons screamed through his ship, along with everybody else who were running around like a bunch of idiots. He had manage to take down about half of the fleet, but even he couldn't beat them all. The remaining ships began to charge their attacks, but before they fired, Orbulon's entire ship disappeared, along with it's passengers. Ironically, all the ships ended up destroying each other.

XXXX

Ashley yawned as the group reappeared once again in her room. Everyone looked around with shocked expressions. Orbulon sighed.

"Where is ship?"he asked.

"In my backyard,"Ashley said, face as blank as ever."So, what's the next 'brilliant' plan?"

XXXX

End of chapter

Wow, that ending was abrupt. Sorry for all that random crack in the chapter. Apparently, I'm in a good mood for some reason.


	23. Chapter 23

Sigh...another review would be nice...anyway, I'm going to skip ahead to Ashley's plan. I just wanna get this arc done with. Hope that's alright with you guys. If it isn't, well, too bad.

Chapter 23:Ashley's Plan

The group reappeared once again in Ashley's room. For some reason, they were all covered in milk and 9-Volt was trembling violently. Everyone slowly turned their heads to Wario, who grinned at them sheepishly.

"What...was that?"Orbulon asked, eye twitching under his shades.

"Well..."Wario muttered."I didn't think that-"

"You said you had batteries in the remote!"Crygor said angrily.

"You said you thought it was a good idea!"Wario defended."At least the explosion took out a lot of pri-"9-Volt ran up to him, grabbed him by the collar, and started shaking him violently.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THOSE FRIGGIN' WALRUSES HADN'T BEEN FED?"he screamed."THEY TOOK THE WHOLE FREAKIN' GAS CAN!"

"Enough already,"Ashley muttered, holding her staff forward, causing it to glow in an eerie purple light. 9-Volt was then pulled away from Wario with her magic, and everyone turned to her with glares. She wasn't fazed in the least."So, are you ready to hear _my_ plan?"Their glares turned to stupified looks.

"You...have a plan?"Kat asked slowly. The witch nodded.

"And why exactly didn't you tell us?"Wario growled through his teeth, trying to keep his anger under control.

"I needed all of you to finish your stupid plans,"she said."Ask yourselves this:What do all of your plans have in common?"They all looked amongst themselves with very confused looks. Ashley sighed."All of your plans were completely different. But the one thing they have in common is that they all weakened the primids forces. Alot."

"So, what do you do want us to do?"Mona asked.

"Basically, combine all of your plans,"she responded."Well, most of them, anyway. First, you'll need some powerful ear muffs that you can communicate with. Can you make those, Crygor?"Crygor blinked in suprise.

"Actually, I already have,"he said."They're down at my lab."Ashley turned to Mona.

"Mona, get him there, now,"she commanded, then looked back at Crygor."And make sure to get enough for everyone but you and Orbulon."Mona nodded and ran out with Crygor quickly following, then Ashley turned to the rest of them."Now, in order for this plan to work, we'll need to get Mike into the security room again. Since he can't defend himself, I want Kat and Ana to go with him to protect him. You're mission is to get him to that room and protect him. Understood?"She looked at the ninja twins, who bowed respectively.

"Yes, ma'am!"they said in unison.

"While Mike is weakening them with that idiotic song of his, Mona, 9-Volt, 18-Volt, Jimmy, Dribble, Spitz, (man, they have seriously weird names) and Wario will sneak in, get to the top floor, and destroy Wario's imposter."She turned to the alien."Orbulon. How fast can you repair your ship?"The alien scratched his chin.

"With proper tools and help, an hour at most,"he said.

"Good,"Ashley said."I want you to take care of the outside forces. I also want Crygor to go with you as a co-pilot. Do you understand everything?"They all nodded."Good. I suggest you all be careful. All of your other plans most likely have them on high alert. Now get to work on Orbulon's ship."They all nodded and ran out. All except for Wario, who looked back at Ashley, and they silently stared at each for a moment, then Wario ran out to join the others. Ashley said nothing as he left, looking back into her boiling cauldron.

XXXX

Everyone was now prepared. Orbulon and Crygor were inside the alien's ship, heading towards the Warioware building. fFllowing them were the others in their respective vehicles, all with determined looks on their faces. Mike, Kat, and Ana were in the back of Dribble's taxi. Wario and Mona were carrying 9-Volt and 18-Volt respectively on their two-wheeled vehicles.

"Get ready,"Wario said into the small mic installed in his earmuffs. When they were close enough..."Dribbles! Now!"

"You got it!"Dribbles said, boosting ahead of the group. Just before he reached the building, he drifted right sharply and the back door opened. The three passengers shot out of the backseat with momentum and right through the double doors, past the outside guards.

"YAAAAAHOOOOOOOO!"the ninja kids yelled in delight while Mike just screeched hysterically. Orbulon and Crygor activated the weapon system of the ship.

"Wait for it..."Orbulon muttered as the others began to jump off their vehicles, fighting through the outside forces. Eventually, they managed to get inside and Orbulon grinned madly."FIRE!"The ship's weapons unleashed HELL all at the same time, taking out any creatures that tried to follow the others, then the creatures immediately returned fire.

XXXX

Inside the building...

Wario's team had managed to seal themsleves in a room.

"So, what are we supposed to do now?"Mona asked.

"We wait,"Wario said."Once Mike starts singing, it's go time."

XXXX

Kat and Ana managed to conceal themselves and Mike behind a ninja shroud that blended with the wall. When they saw the coast was clear, they dropped the shroud.

"Okay, Mike,"Kat started."Remember, if you're quiet now, you'll get to sing as loud as you want when we're at the security room. Understand?"Mike nodded profusely, a wide smile on his face."Good. Let's get going."The three of them began to sneak through the corriders as quietly as possible, making sure to avoid any subspace creatures they came across, and they eventually reached the security room. Mike walked up to the console with a humungous grin on his face as Kat and Ana crouched near the entrance, ready to strike anything that tried to come in. Mike turned his volume up to max and did the same with the security mic. Once again, he began to scream his theme song into the mic, the music echoing loudly through the building. Fortunately, the earmuffs worked perfectly.

xxxx

"Let's move!"Wario shouted. They immediately bolted out of the room and began to pummel every primid in sight. Of course, despite the sheer pain mike's singing caused them, they managed to fight back, but not very well. The group proceeded through the corridors, knocking out any primid stupid enough to get in their way. Eventually, they manage to reach the room chock-full of enemies, and the creatures all turned to face them. They charged into the crowd, clearing some room for themselves to work with. Wario shoulder barged through a few primids and roaders, then grabbed a primid by the legs and started to spin."Wild Swing-Ding!"He hurled the primid into a small group enemies with a grunt, knocking them out. A primid tried throwing a punch from behind, but Wario spun around and grabbed its fist with his teeth. He smashed the primid into the ground and proceeded to fight.

"Good thing I took karate lessons,"Mona said as she blocked a primid's boomerang with her arm, then slammed her open palm into its chest with enough force to send it flying into a Greap. She spun on her heel and karate chopped a fire primid.

"Hey, Wario!"9-Volt shouted over the commotion, knocking a poppants lights out.

"What?"Wario shouted back, equally as busy.

"Why don't you go ahead and take out that imposter of yours?"9-Volt asked."We can handle these guys! Get moving!"

"Alright! Make sure you don't get killed!"Wario said, charging through the enemies. Before he could reach the door, another Greap got in his way. Fortunately, Dribbles tackled it out fo the way.

"GO!"he growled, clawing the Greap to bits. Wario headed through the door.

XXXX

"So...you're finally here,"Shadow Wario said from his seat as the door closed behind the real Wario, locking itself automatically."After all of those sad attempts, I'd figured you give up by now. But then again, you are one of the most stubborn smashers."Wario growled at his double's insult.

"Shut up and fight!"he said, clenching his fists. Shadow Wario stood up from his seat and stared Wario down. The two of them charged forward and locked in a sumo position. For a while they seemed evenly matched, but D. Wario was slowly gaining the edge.

"RAAAHH!"Shadow Wario then head-butted Wario in the gut, knocking him back, and the original Wario retaliated by body slamming Shadow Wario into the wall. The dark doppelganger quickly pulled himself from the wall as Wario charged forward, only for the miser to receive a very painful punch to the stomach. He was then thrown into the wall where he was subjected to a series of rapid punches.

"OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!"Deciding he'd had enough, Wario grabbed both of D. Wario's fists and threw him to the ground. He then grabbed the doppel-gangers feet and started spinning."Wild Swing-Ding!"He then smashed Shadow Wario into the wall, stirring up a cloud of debris."Heh. Too easy."He started walking towards the door.

"WANNA BET?"Suddenly, Shadow Wario charged out of the debris and grabbed Wario from behind, turned him upside down, and leapt up.

"Uh oh..."

"DARK PILE-DRIVER!"

BOOM!

Wario's head was slammed into the ground. Shadow Wario backed away from the crater that was created and smirked, crossing his arms.

"I guess we know who the better Wario is, don't we?"he sneered at Wario's limp form. His arm twitched slightly."Oh? Not done yet, I see."

"Grrr!"Wario pulled himself from the ground and stood up while holding his arm. He was now covered in bruises and bleeding slightly. Of course, Shadow Wario was in pretty bad shape as well, but Wario was still worse.

"It's time to finish this,"Shadow Wario said. He charged forward again, but stopped when a cloud of smoke started forming between them."Now what?"

"Heh?"Wario muttered. The smoke cloud then dissipated, revealing Ashley, and Shadow Wario started laughing hysterically.

"You gotta be kidding me!"he laughed."This is the best you've got? A little girl in a dress? Ah ha ha ha ha ha!"Ashley said nothing and turned to face Wario. She began to mutter something in another language as she held her staff forward, then a yellow light glowed on the end of it, and within seconds, Wario was covered in the same yellow light, which somehow healed his injuries. Shadow Wario immediately stopped laughing when he saw this."Ohhhh..."Ashley turned to face him as Wario walked up next to her.

"Who's laughing now, fake?"he asked with a grin as Ashley prepared another spell, causing her staff to glow white.

"Hold him for me,"Ashley said with a small smirk.

"With pleasure!"Wario somehow charged forward faster than before, catching Shadow Wario off guard and grabbing him. He then faced Ashley with Shadow Wario in front of him. The evil(er) Wario tried pulling away, but the real Wario was now stronger as well.

"What the-? How did you get so much stronger?"the dark entity asked. Wario just shrugged.

"Heck if I know,"he said as Ashley fired the spell, a white beam erupting from her staff and striking Shadow Wario.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGHHHHHHH! MY MASTER! I'VE FAILED YOU!"Shadow Wario screamed as the spell obliterated him and created a flash. When the flash died down, only Wario and Ashley remained.

"Nice job,"Wario said as he walked up to her. She turned her head to the door just before the others came charging in, ready to fight. they all looked around the room with confused expressions.

"Aww, it's already over?"9-Volt asked."I wanted to fight some more..."

"Ashley? What are you doing here?"Mona asked.

"Let's get out of here and I'll tell you the whole story,"\Wario said as he walked towards the door, the others following him.

XXXX

The group was now back in Ashley's mansion, and Wario had just explained the fight with his double.

"Impressive,"Orbulon said after he finished. Wario turned his head to look at Ashley.

"What I don't know is how I got so much faster and stronger,"he said."Did your spell do that?"

"Yes,"she said with a small nod."Be glad I've learned to use that spell properly. Otherwise..."

"Yeah?"Wario asked, somewhat reluctant to hear the rest.

"Otherwise, I probably would have blown you up,"she finished with a shrug.

Wario blinked."Yeah, that's a pleasant thought,"he muttered. Suddenly, a portal appeared behind them."Well, there's my ride."

"Aw, do you have to go right now?"Mona asked sadly.

Wario nodded."Don't worry,"he said, cracking a grin."When this is all over, we'll have the biggest party Daimond City has ever seen!"Everyone waved goodbye as he walked through the portal.

xxxx

End of Arc

Ashley saves the day. Who all saw this coming? *raises hand*

Uuuuughh. Stupid glitched up document uploading...thing. I had to go through this and the next chapter and capitilize EVERYTHING! You people better freakin' appreciate that! My fingers hurt...


	24. Chapter 24

Next up, Leon, NiGHTS, and G&W.

Chapter 24:Odyssey of Dreams

The three of them walked/floated towards the center of the Dream Gate. The area consisted of a beautiful landscape. In the center was a rather large fountian. Surrounding it were broken doorways. All except for one that had a door standing upright without any support.

"Hoo! Why hello there!"a voice said. they turned their heads and saw an owl wearing glasses. Leon's eyes widened to nearly the size of dinner plates. Literally."Welcome to...NiGHTS?"

NiGHTS smiled."Hello there, Owl,"she greeted."It's good to see you again."

Owl smiled back at her."Hoo! You took the words right out of my beak,"he said. He then noticed Leon and G&W."Who are-?"

"AAAAHHHHH!"Leon screamed like a 5-year-old girl as he scrambled away and quickly climbed up a tree.

"Huh,"G&W said."Deja Vu."NiGHTS slapped her forehead, then she quickly flew up to Leon and looked at him strangely.

"Leon,"NiGHTS said, crossing her arms."What's wrong now?"Leon then looked at _her_ strangely.

"There's a talking Owl down there!"he whispered loudly, if that even makes sense. NiGHTS crossed her arms.

"You're telling me that you can take on humongous primids 50 times your size, but you're afraid of Owl?"the jester asked rhetorically.

"It's _wearing glasses_ and it _talks_!"he yelled, then placed his hand over his mouth. Opening them a bit, he muttered "Sorry."

"Trust me, Leon,"NiGHTS said."Owl couldn't hurt you even if he wanted to. The only thing you have to worry about when it comes him is listening to him prattle on. There's no need to be afraid of him."Leon gained a thoughtful look on his face and was silent for a moment. G&W and Owl watched the event from afar, then Owl looked at the flat man, who looked back.

"Hey,"he said, smirking slightly at the bird's shocked expression. Owl stayed silent. Back with Leon and NiGHTS...

"Fine,"Leon said after a pause."But I'm keeping my eyes on him."He then jumped down from the tree and followed NiGHTS back to the two of them. Owl cleared his throat.

"Erm, NiGHTS?"he asked."Who are these two..."he paused, searching for the right words."people with you?"

"Well,"NiGHTS started, pointing."This boy is Leon."He grinned nervously while twiddling his fingers. NiGHTS then pointed to G&W."That flat creature is Mr. Game and Watch."

"I'm what's called a Flatotion,"G&W started, giving NiGHTS an annoyed look.(A/N:That's pronounced fla-toe-shi-un.)"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hoo. Well, at least this one has manners,"Owl said, smiling.

"So, how have things been, Owl?"NiGHTS asked.

Owl frowned."Not so good, I'm afraid,"he said."You see, as much as I despise saying it, it would appear that Wizeman has returned in your absence."NiGHTS eyes widened.

"W-what?"she asked, very suprised. Leon and G&W looked at each other.

"Who?"Leon asked quietly.

"Before you came along, NiGHTS once told us that she was created by someone called Wizeman."G&W said."He's bad news. She rebelled against him and destroyed him. Twice, if I'm not mistaken."

"What's worse is that he's made strange new nightmarens like I've never seen before,"he said. Trio looked amongst themselves, then back at the bird.

"New nightmarens?"NiGHTS asked.

"They wouldn't happen to look like purple puppets, would they?"G&W asked.

Owl nodded."Why, yes, but how do you know that?"

"That's why we're here, Owl,"NiGHTS said."Wizeman didn't create them. They're not even from the Night Dimension."Owl's eyes widened.

"Incredible,"he said."Then, what exactly are they?"Before any of them could answer, a red blur flew in and threw NiGHTS against the only standing door.

"What the flark?"Leon yelled in confusion."Why does that dude looks like NiGHTS?"Indeed, holding NiGHTS against the door was a red jester with pale skin that looked a lot like the purple nightmaren. He also wore a gold mask over his eyes.

"Long time, no see, eh NiGHTS?"he asked sadistically.

NiGHTS grunted."R-Reala,"she coughed out.

Leon scowled."Hey, jerkwad!"he yelled, running forward."Leave her alone!"G&W quickly followed, but Owl flew in front of them.

"Stay back, boy!"he said."You're no match for him!"

Reala chuckled sinisterly."Yes, visitor,"he said."Listen to-"

"GET OUTTA MY WAY, YA STUPID BIRD!"Leon screamed angrily. He tried to form his hammer in his hands, but quickly realized that he couldn't."What the-? Aw, shove it!"He shoved Owl out of the way and charged forward. Reala was caught off guard and ended up receiving a very painful right hook to the side of the head, making him lose his grip on NiGHTS and knocking him to the ground. NiGHTS then fell to the ground with a grunt and Leon quickly crouched down next to her."Are you alright, NiGHTS?"She rubbed her head.

"I've felt worse,"she muttered.

"You filthy little visitor!"Reala hissed, floating off the ground. Leon got up and stood in front of NiGHTS protectively."I'll make you pay for that!"He then flew forward, ready to claw Leon's face out.

"Forget someone, pal?"G&W asked, swinging his key and batting Reala away with it. Reala slowly got to his feet and stared them down. Realizing he was outnumbered, he grunted in frustration. He slowly floated up and looked at them dangerously.

"You haven't seen the last of me!"he said, flying off. They all sighed.

"Hoo! How frightening!"Owl said, then looked at Leon like he had just grown an extra head."Dear visitor, are you completely out of your mind?"

"Yeah,"Leon said nonchalantly. He then shook his head as he remembered something."Guys! We have a problem!"

"What's wrong, Leon?"NiGHTS asked, floating off the ground.

"MY POWERS WON'T WORK!"the teen screamed hysterically, jumping up and down rather stupidly.

"What?"G&W asked."How do you know?"

"When that jerk attacked NiGHTS, I tried to make my hammer so I could crack his head like a coconut...mmm, coconuts..."He drooled a bit, then shook his head."But it didn't work!"He finished, hands shaking. Suddenly, a red light started glowing from his hands, causing them all to stare.

"What the-what's wrong with your hands?"G&W asked.

"Hoo! Remarkable! Simply remarkable!"Owl said excitedly.

"Leon,"NiGHTS started, eyes wide."You have an Ideya of Courage."

"A what of who now?"Leon asked with a look of confusion.

"Hoo, you see, boy. Every visitor have something called Ideya,"Owl started, going into tutor mode. NiGHTS rolled her eyes.

"Here we go,"she muttered, reclining in midair and putting her hands behind her head.

"Ideya are the light in your heart,"Owl continued, ignoring NiGHTS' rudeness."There are five different kinds of Ideya. Courage, which is the one you have, Growth, Intelligence, Purity, and Hope."

"Neat,"Leon said with a smile."So, what up with the door?"He pointed to the door in question.

NiGHTS smiled."That's your Nightopia, Leon,"she said."The world behind that door was formed from your heart. So-"She was cut off when Leon quickly ran to the door.

"Let's go!"he shouted, opening the door and running through it.

"Hey, wait up!"G&W yelled, then sighed."That boy has serious issues to work out. I'm guessing that in order to get his powers back, we have to help him collect these "Ideya." Better follow him so he doesn't do something _we'll_ regret later."

"Right..."NiGHTS said, slightly annoyed at Game and Watch's attitude towards her friend. They went after him, curious as to what the world behind the door would be like.

XXXX

Reala was now in the throne room of Castle Nightmare. In front of his bowed form was Wizeman the Wicked, ruler of Nightmare.

"Reala,"his voice boomed."This news is greatly disturbing. You're saying you were defeated by a visitor who wasn't even dualized with NiGHTS?"Reala bowed his head in shame as Wizeman's eyes/hands surrounded him.

"I apologize, master,"he said."This visitor is not like the others. He is disturbingly strong. There was also a strange flat creature that aided them. I let my guard down."

"Yes. you did,"Wizeman said, thinking deeply."Leave me, Reala. I will call for you when I need you."Reala nodded.

"Yes, Master Wizeman,"he said, then floated out. Wizeman created a veiwing portal and saw NiGHTS, G&W, and Leon. His six eyes widened in shock when he saw Leon, then narrowed in anger.

"So, Xinlon was right,"he mused."Leonokas, you will pay for defying me. Xinlon only managed to wipe out your memory, but I shall wipe out your very existance."

xxxx

End of Chapter

Leonokas? Xinlon? What the heck is Wizeman talking about? Will the team be able to retrieve Leon's Ideya? Stay tuned and remember to review.


	25. Chapter 25

I've finally decided to update again. Told you I wasn't forgetting this story.

Chapter 25:The Chaotic Carnival: Part 1

"Wow, I feel really out of place here,"G&W muttered. The world was, for lack of a better word, colorful. It was a gigantic carnival with every ride you could think of in every color you could think of.

"I don't know,"NiGHTS said, looking around thoughtfully."I feel like I fit right in for some reason."If G&W had eyes, he would have rolled them.

"Of course you do,"he said."You're a jester and this is a carnival. You go together like a gardener and a greenhouse."Leon himself was in a state of sheer excitement.

"What should we go on first?"he shouted to them. Before they could even answer, he yelled out "OOOOH! Let's go to the Funhouse!"He immediately ran off, then NiGHTS and G&W looked at each other for a brief moment before chasing after him. They saw that some strange little cone headed creatures were already inside the collossal building. Leon and G&W looked at them in awe.

"What are those little things?"G&W asked."Are they a part of this place, too?"

"Sort of,"NiGHTS said."They're called Nightopians. They're residents of the different Nightopias in the Night Dimension."

"Cute,"Leon remarked, then shook his head."FUNHOUSE!"He immediately ran into the building, NiGHTS and G&W quickly following. The first area of the funhouse was nothing but mirrors, as they expected; but it was almost impossible to navigate through it. Especially for G&W, as he was really weirded out by seeing himself from so many angles. He was always use to seeing himself from the front when he looked in a single mirror. NiGHTS continuously bumped into the mirrors trying to catch Leon, who was moving through the maze with hardly any difficulty. For some reason, he laughed hysterically every time he bumped into a mirror.

"Leon! Will you please slow down?"NiGHTS asked. Leon turned to her and frowned angrily.

"I don't wanna!"he shouted, shaking his fist angrily. He then fell back into a sitting position and smiled happily."Okay!"NiGHTS continued to fly through the maze, followed closely by G&W. Leon pointed in a seemingly random direction as he watched them, and they both looked at him strangely.

"What is he doing now?"G&W asked.

"I think I know. C'mon,"NiGHTS said, going in the direction the teen was pointing. Leon then made the bring it sign with two fingers, teling them to move forward. They did so and didn't knock into a single mirror, and after a minute of following his instructions, they reached him at the end, then he quickly pushed himself to his feet.

"NEXT!"he screamed, walking into the next area of the funhouse, which was a gigantic bounce room filled with Nightopians.

"Oh boy,"G&W muttered. Leon leapt into the room and started hopping around like a demented pogo stick with the little creatures.

"Yaaaahoooooooooo!"he shouted as he literally bounced off the walls and ceiling. G&W crossed his arms and scoffed.

"You won't see me jumping around in the there like an idio-WHOA!"NiGHTS suddenly pushed G&W forward with a mischievious smile on her face. She snickered as the 2-D man flopped around like a peice of paper."GET ME OUTTA THIS CRAZY THING!"NiGHTS calmly floated past them and sat in midair on the other side, chin rested on her fist."Having fun, Leon?"

"YAAAAY! I'M GONNA BE SICK!"he screamed happily. Eventually, G&W was bounced out of the room and landed on the floor next to NiGHTS with a grunt. He pushed himself to his feet and gave her a death glare. Although NiGHTS couldn't see his expression, she _knew_ he was pissed.

"There are 3 things keeping me from throttling you,"he said angrily."1:You don't have a neck, 2:I'm far too chivalrous to hurt a lady, and 3:You're boyfriend would kill me if I tried."At first, NiGHTS was smiling at his statements, but that last one caught her completely off guard.

"I-h-he...w-we're not...m-me and him..."G&W had a growing smirk on his blank face as she stuttered hopelessly. Leon had now gotten tired of bouncing around and jumped over to the two of them. He gave NiGHTS a concerned look since she was still stuttering a bit.

"You okay, NiGHTS?"he asked. When she turned away with a blush, Leon looked at G&W."What's wrong?"G&W shrugged nonchalantly.

"I can't say,"he said smoothly.

"Let's just go,"NiGHTS said quietly, still blushing slightly. The trio started to climb up a VERY long set of stairs, but Leon was the only one out of the three who didn't question its incredible length. When they finally reached the top, their jaws dropped like stones. Somehow, a humongous tower had grown from the building and had stretched nearly a quarter mile in the air, with a giant whirling slide that ended near the ground far below.

"Holy..."G&W muttered. Leon grinned madly at the sheer height, but it disappeared when he noticed strange creatures floating around the slide, the others noticed the creatures also."What are those?"G&W asked.

"I can't tell. They're too far away,"NiGHTS said, squinting.

"Some of 'em look like seahorses,"Leon remarked, looking through some binoculars.

"They must be Seapos, then,"NiGHTS said, then she blinked."Wait, how can you even-?"They both looked at him and saw his binoculars.

"Where did you get those?"G&W asked, causing Leon to look back at them.

"There's a shelf,"he said, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder. They both looked back and saw the shelf in question.

"When did that get there?"NiGHTS asked as Leon put the binoculars back up.

"Don't question it,"G&W muttered."You'll just get a headache, like mine."He added the last part bitterly while holding his head, then Leon held his own head.

"Wait, I'm having one of those things,"he said."You know, that thing where thoughts come together in your head and make a picture. Argh, what are those things called?"

"I'm guessing an idea,"G&W said flatly. Leon snapped his fingers and smiled.

"Yeah, that's it!"

NiGHTS chuckled."So, what's your idea, Leon?"

"I think we should all go down this slide together and take out as many of them as we can while we're sliding. It'll be fun!"

"...That...actually sounds interesting,"G&W remarked."You're saying we should compete to see who can take out the most before we reach the bottom?"Leon nodded enthusiastically.

NiGHTS smiled."I like it!"she said."Let's do it!"They all sat down at the edge, NiGHTS a bit reluctantly. She always stayed in the air, so it felt a bit strange to sit on something solid.

"Ready! Set! Go!"

XXXX

End of chapter

Mwa ha ha ha! I know cliffhangers suck, but at least you finally have a chapter to read.


	26. Chapter 26

I would like to have at least one more review to tell me how I'm doing. Because the longer this story goes without feedback, the more I think it sucks.

Chapter 26:The First Dualized Battle

The three of them began to slide down the massive slide, wind and adrenaline rushing through them. As they began to fall towards the Nightmarens, they prepared to jump off the slide, all three of them grinning. G&W was the first to reach the creatures. He jumped off, held up a sign with the number 8, and swung his hammer, freezing an Eel-like creature and causing it to drop into three more creatures. He quickly used his parachute to land back on the slide.

"That's four!"he shouted to his allies, an invisible smirk on his face.

"MAH TURN!"Leon shouted, kicking himself towards a flock of Seapo. He latched onto one and dug his heels into its sides, causing it to go wild. He quickly jumped off before the seapo started to crash into other nightmarens, eventually taking out about 6 of them, including itself."Beat that!"

"Gladly!"NIGHTS said, flying forward and putting her hand on a Puffer. She pointed it straight down and fired, then the Puffer inflated the instant it was launched, its spikes extending and gradually catching multiple nightmarens in a sort of snowball effect. As it went out of their sight, there were at least ten stuck to it. NiGHTS calmly floated back to the slide as the other two stared at her in amazement.

"You cheater..."G&W said indignantly as Leon swung his limbs around.

"LIES! LIES! WHAT I'VE SEEN IS LIIIIIIES!"he screamed. NiGHTS put her hands behind her head nonchalantly as they continued down.

"I guess I win,"she said calmly, one eye closed and a smirk on her face.

"NEVAH!"Leon screamed, launching off the slide. He held his hands up to form his hammer. But after about three seconds, he remembered that he couldn't. He froze in midair for a moment, looked down, and then muttered "D'oh, crud. YAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" He began to fall faster than the ones on the slide, who looked down at his falling form. G&W shook his head as NiGHTS frantically flew after him.

"Idiot,"he muttered, kicking himself off and opening his parachute to slowly float to the ground.

Far below him, NiGHTS was flying as fast as she could to catch Leon, who was flailing around like mad. Eventually catching up with him, NiGHTS held her hand out and grabbed his own. But as soon as they made contact, a blinding light appeared around them, which G&W could see even from where he was."What the-?"

A few moments later, they were on the ground and G&W was looking around in confusion, because Leon was nowhere to be seen. He looked at NiGHTS.

"Uh, NiGHTS? Where's Leon?"he questioned. NiGHTS held her hand up.

"I'm right here, flat dude,"she said...in Leon's voice. G&W backed up a little.

"Errr, what?"he muttered. "NiGHTS" then looked at her hand.

"Whoa! What the fudge happened to my hand?"she asked in Leon's voice again. Then, "Uh, Leon. I think we've dualized."NiGHTS voice spoke this time.

G&W held his head."Would someone mind telling me just what the heck is going on?"he asked as calmly as he could.

"Yeah, why are we the same person?"Leon asked.

"I have the ability to merge with dreamers who visit the Night Dimension,"NiGHTS answered."It's called dualizing."

"Cool!"Leon said."Wait, does that mean I can fly, now?"

NiGHTS nodded their head."That's right."

"SWEET!"Leon shouted, then shot straight into the air and started doing loops."WOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOO!"NiGHTS couldn't help but laugh. Down on the ground, G&W watched them calmly.**(A/N:That sounds weird when I read it over.)**

He sighed."Well, at least I can relax for a moment,"he said, literally lying flat on the ground. But then he noticed a strange, black cloud floating towards them, and it seemed that they didn't even notice it."You've gotta be kidding me."He quickly stood back up, then held up his flag and started swinging it around as much as he could, doing his best to gain their attention. Fortunately, being a completely black creature in a colorful world made it easy for them to see what he was doing, and they quickly flew down to him, the ominous cloud following them. They landed in front of the flat man.

"What's wrong, Game and Watch?"NiGHTS asked. G&W pointed behind them, sighing.

"That,"he said in a tone as flat as he was. They turned around in time to see the black cloud envelope them.

XXXX

The three of them were now in a giant pinball machine, but the weird thing about it was that the floor's design looked like an opera stage.

"Uh-oh,"NiGHTS said, looking around.

"What's wrong?"G&W asked cautiously. Suddenly, an incredibly loud opera voice started singing very off-key, and they immediately put their hands where their ears would be."WHAT IS THAT IDIOTIC NOISE?"Oddly, eerie, clown-like laughter started to accompany the horrible singing. When the noise stopped a few moments later, they all looked up to see two balloon-like creatures floating down towards them. One of them had a clown's head and long, spindly arms, and the other one was a female that wore a hat that looked remotely like NiGHTS hat.

"Puffy and Don Balon?NiGHTS asked in confusion.

"Who are they?"Leon asked.

"They're Nightmarens I've beaten in the past,"NiGHTS said."Wizeman must have revived them."

"Well, in that case, we should just beat them again,"G&W said, pulling out his key."I'll take the wannabe opera singer and you two take on the clown. Agreed?"They nodded.

"Just remember, keep sending Puffy up to the very top,"NiGHTS said as they closed in."There's a hole at the top of this thing that will suck them in."

"Let's do it, baby!"Leon shouted, flying up to Don Balon. G&W then used a bumper to bounce up to Puffy, holding his key like a bat.

XXXX

End of Chapter

Okay, I'm going to upload the next two chapters at the same time. Obviously, I'm going to divide the fights amongst them. Oh, and I intend on changing the first chapter and making it a bit less...well, crappy.


	27. Chapter 27

I've changed my mind. I'm going to include both fights in this chapter for the sake of humor. One more thing, Maren is short for nightmaren. One more thing, it's official. Reviews are the batteries of this story. A single review from an anonymous reader was enough to kick me off my lazy ass and write this chapter. ONE MORE THING! Nah, just kidding. I love that line. Heh heh.

Chapter 27:Pinball...TO THE EXTREME!

XXXX

NiGHTS/Leon flew up to Don Balon and placed a hand on the strange, balloon-like maren, shooting him up towards the first gate. But unfortunately, he just bounced back down since they were too far away. They quickly flew up to him before he came too far down and did another touch dash, smashing him through the first gate.

"Hooray for smashing things!"Leon shouted happily as they flew up to the next area, which had blocks of energy in the way of the next gate.

"MOVE IT, YOU TWO!"G&W shouted from below. Blinking, they quickly looked down, then immediately flew out of the way just in time to avoid Puffy flying past them. G&W then jumped up to the gate and pulled himself up onto the ledge, groaning as he muttered "What I wouldn't give to have wings right now..."He then climbed up to where Puffy was floating and batted her upwards, only to have her to hit a block and destroy it, unfortunately bouncing back down below the gate."You've gotta be kidding me!"He prepped himself to jump back down, but saw NiGHTS/Leon flew below the gate themselves. He heard a thumping noise above him, then looked up to see Don Balon floating down towards him. But just before the balloon collided with the 2-D man, G&W pulled off his up-smash, knocking him back up, then started using his U-air multiple times.

Neon, who had seen their ally's juggling act with the clown, caught up with Puffy and managed to kick her back up past the gate.**(A/N:From now on, whenever NiGHTS and Leon are dualized, they'll be known as Neon. Catchy, ain't it?)** The two flew up and exchanged thanks with G&W, who then used another bumper to get up to Puffy. He managed to land another blow that sent her flying even further, and Neon had also managed to send Don Balon flying up. G&W then smashed Puffy through the other gate, sending her into the hole shaped like a monster's mouth, followed by Don Balon, then the two balloon Marens seemingly popped out of existance.

"Yeah, baby!"Leon cheered, pumping their fist.

G&W leaned on his key."Glad that's over."

"Unfortunately, they'll be back,"NiGHTS said. Before the males could reply, a flash blinded them...and the two, minus NiGHTS, found themselves falling to the entrance of the Dream Gate.

XXXX

They both shouted in alarm, but just before they smacked into the ground, a mysterious force slowed them to a gentle landing on their feet. They both sighed in relief, then walked back to the fountian, looking around. Owl calmly flew over to them.

"Well done, visitors,"he said, perching on a post near them.

"Where's NiGHTS?"Leon asked.

Owl motioned a wing at the door."She's still in your Nightopia, I would assume."Before another word could be said, Leon was running to the door, quickly going inside.

"Hmm. He certainly enjoys that world of his,"Owl remarked.

G&W chuckled."If only you knew." Owl gave him a curious look, to which he responded."What was the first thing he asked you?"

"Where NiGHTS was."

"Think on that for awhile,"G&W told him, then walked up to the door and went through himself. Blinking, Owl adjusted his glasses as he thought through the flat man's words.

XXXX

End of chapter

Damn, this was short. At least it's something. I just wanted to get something up to prove I'm not dead. I promise, I won't delete this story. But the only time I'll update as once I've gotten a single review per chapter. That's it.


	28. Chapter 28

I dunno what to put here, so just read.

Chapter 28:Battle of the Chaos Carnival

XXXX

The trio was now wandering through the large park, wondering what to do next.

"What do you want to do now?"NiGHTS asked.

Leon scratched his head."How about the rollercoaster?"he suggested. All three of them looked at the ride in question, which looked incredibly scary. The thing had twists, turns, drops, and more loops than a broken record player. The scariest part was how long the thing was. It went full circle around the entire park!

"...I'm not getting on that thing,"G&W said flatly.

NiGHTS shrugged."I'll go, should be fun."Both she and Leon went to the coaster while G&W sat down on a nearby bench.

The two of them climbed into the seats at the front, becoming excited as the ride slowly made it's way up the first slope. When it finally reached the top, they both looked down curiously, seeing one freakishly long drop. The two looked at each other with a gulp, then dropped with a scream.

ONE SCARY THRILL RIDE LATER!

The two of them got out of their seats slowly. NiGHTS was so dizzy that she couldn't even fly, and barely walk. Leon however, was doing backflips, hair spread out wildly.

"GRECKO MOSTU! I WANNA DO IT AGAIN!"he shouted happily, then noticed NiGHTS dizziness. Calming down a bit, he asked "You okay, NiGHTS?"

"I'm just glad I don't have a neck, otherwise I would have a very painful whiplash right now,"she muttered, her words a bit slurred as G&W calmly walked up to them.

"I take it you two had fun?"he asked. Leon nodded, smiling. NiGHTS did as well, but nearly fell over because of it. G&W looked at her for a moment, then back at Leon."Why aren't you dizzy?"Leon shrugged his arms, then NiGHTS tried to float into the air, but fell to the ground face-first.

"Ow,"she mumbled. Leon looked at her in concern and crouched down.

"Hmm,"G&W hummed."Leon, how did you do that "dualizing" thing?"Leon looked at him.

"She just grabbed my hand,"he said.

G&W nodded."Touch her hand, then,"he told him. Leon gave him a questioning look, but complied and grabbed the jester's hand, causing a light to form around them before they fused into Neon once more. Neon then floated up easily, and NiGHTS looked around through their eyes.

"Hey, I'm not dizzy anymore,"she said. G&W nodded again.

"Just as I thought,"he said with an invisible smirk."Since Leon wasn't at all dizzy from the ride, I figured that your fusing with him would cure _your_ dizziness."

"Good thinking,"Neon said."So, what should we do, now?"Before G&W could respond, they saw many Nightopians fly past them, seemingly away from something.

"Now what?"G&W muttered, looking in the direction they came from. Owl then appeared next to them, looking panicked.

"Owl, what's going on?'NiGHTS asked.

"It's Reala!"Owl cried."He's leading a horde of Nightmarens to attack the park!"Eyes narrowing, Leon clenched their fists.

"Like heck he is!"the teen shouted, flying off in the direction the Nightopians came from.

"Wait for me!"G&W shouted, running after them.

XXXX

Reala had led his troops to the outskirts of the park. He looked back at his small army. Specifically, the new creatures Wizeman had him bring. He had to admit, these green and purple things didn't look that intimidating. But hey, most of them carried weapons, so they couldn't be that bad. The Master had told him that they weren't Nightmarens, but 'primids.' He had said "an ally" lended them to him to help with the takeover of Nightopia. Reala hadn't questioned it further. The red jester looked forward and saw a familiar purple speck in the distance, then he smirked as Neon came into view. Of course, all he saw was NiGHTS, which made him feel a bit more arrogant.

"Why, hello, NiGHTS,"he said as if they weren't mortal enemies. He then saw G&W run up to them."So, where's the visitor who got an extremely lucky shot in on me?"Leon was about to speak up, but NiGHTS silently stopped him through their thoughts.

"He's not here,"NiGHTS said. Reala crossed his arms and smirked.

"Then I think it's time for a little fun,"he said."Let's go."He then flew straight up into the air, Neon following him. G&W stared up at them for a moment, then looked at the remaining troops, who were preparing to fight him, then he looked back up angrily.

"OH, _SURE_! LEAVE THE OTHER 50 TO THE FLAT GUY! NO STINKIN' PROBLEM!"he shouted. A scope primid aimed it's gun at the 2-d man, who simply held out his bucket to catch the three shots it fired, turning it into oil. He then tossed the oil into the air, causing them to stare up at it. With this distraction, G&W pulled out his key and charged forward with a war cry. **(A/N:Kingdom Hearts, anyone?)**

XXXX

Neon and Reala stared each other down. Reala smirked and threw his arms up, creating a large orange star of energy with circles at each point above their heads. Large orbs that looked remotely like beach balls started coming out of the strange pattern.

'What are those?'Leon asked through their thoughts, looking at the strange balls.

'They're magic bombs,'NiGHTS told him.'Reala has the power to make these whenever he wants. We have to shoot them at him until he goes down.' Leon grinned at that.

'Bombs, huh? I like the sound of that,'he remarked.'Let's do it!'The fused being flew forward, placing their hand on a bomb, took aim at the red jester, and then fired the ball, unfortunately missing by a few feet. Reala then fired one of his own, but they quickly flew out of the way. They quickly got another bomb and aimed as Reala did the same.

XXXX

G&W turned to block another sword swipe aimed at his head. He then took out the primid holding the blade.

"This is irratating,"he said, getting worn out. He had managed to take out quite a few of them, but there were still plenty to go. As he prepared to fight some more, both he and the creatures heard a whooshing noise from above. They all looked up and saw a giant blue ball of death flying straight towards them."Ohhhhhhhhhhh...crud."He quickly ran out of the way, but apparently the Nightmarens and Primids were too stupid to move, and most were destroyed by the explosion. G&W stared at the remaining enemies."Well, that works."He then put his key away and got out two small hammers."Okay, time to finish this."

XXXX

"URGH!"Reala grunted, getting struck for the 4th time. The two battlers had both taken a good amount of damage, but Reala was in worse condition. He quickly grabbed a bomb and fired at his enemy. Neon tried to fly out of the way, but their foot just barely nicked it, causing the ball to explode and blowing them upwards. Neon panted a bit, feeling rather worn out.

"One more shot and we're done,"NiGHTS said somewhat weakly.

"We're not out yet!"Leon grunted, quickly flying towards a ball that Reala was going for as well. Thinking quickly, they performed a drill dash to get to it first, aiming and firing it at him at point blank range, then quickly flying back before it could hurt them as well. The explosion blew the red jester out of the sky, and he crashed into the ground with a thud. Neon quickly flew down and watched him, being careful in case of a surprise attack. With a growl, Reala slowly flew up and glared daggers at them as a flash erupted from their form, and the two were separate once more.

Reala's glare intensified."You tricked me."

"I'd say it makes up for all the times you've fooled me, Reala,"NiGHTS told him as G&W walked up to them. Wordlessly, Reala floated up off the ground and into the sky, disappearing from their sight.

"Well, I'd say this confirms the subspace being here,"G&W said.

"But what are they doing here?"Leon asked. They looked amongst themselves curiously, hoping to come up with some sort of answer. Finding none, they decided to head back to the park.

XXXX

End of Chapter

So, the Subspace really _is_ in Nightopia. This is getting interesting. Don't forget to review.


	29. Chapter 29

Man, it's been forever since I've updated anything. I haven't gotten any reviews for any of my stories. Writer's block is one thing, but it's incredibly hard to get over "inspiration" block.

Chapter 29:Purity

The trio had just gotten off another ride, a ship that went in a full circle, and NiGHTS and G&W were laughing. At what, you ask? Leon's jacket. It had slid off when they had gone upside because Leon had let his arms down, allowing his jacket to slide off his arms. Leon was now looking around frantically for it, but he wasn't having much luck.

"Heeere jacket jacket jacket!"Leon called out."C'mere, boy!"He whistled a few times.

"You looking for your jacket or a dog?"G&W asked, chuckling a bit. Leon scratched his head and looked down, noticing a small pebble. He crouched down and picked it up, stupidly hoping his jacket was under it. Obviously, it wasn't there, which made him shout in frustration.

"Will you please help me out here?"he asked his two friends. NiGHTS floated up a few feet and looked around while G&W, utilizing his lack of a dimension, slipped through a small space between the funhouse and another ride. The three of them looked just about everywhere, until NiGHTS spotted it in the coaster's rails, then all three of them went under the rails and looked up at it. Leon had a blank look on his face, then he sighed and started quickly ascending the metal before the other two could say a word.

G&W turned to the jester."He _does_ know you can just fly up there to get it, right?"he asked, but got no response. He tilted his head."Hello? Earth to NiGHTS?"Still no reaction. NiGHTS was staring up at Leon with a somewhat surprised look. It wasn't the fact that he was climbing up the ride by himself, but without his jacket, his arms were more muscular than she thought.

Realizing where her thoughts were going, NiGHTS shook her head and blushed furiously. _I can't believe I'm even thinking like this. What's wrong with me?_

G&W, noticing the look on NiGHTS face, raised a nonexistant eyebrow. He looked back up and took a good look at Leon, who had nearly reached his jacket. The flat man thought about it for a moment, then an invisible grin spread across his blank face. He chuckled quietly, but NiGHTS apparently didn't hear it.

_Hm. This is an interesting development. I guess I'll just watch this play itself out for now. And if I'm right, which I probably am, I'll give them a nice little game to play. _He smirked at his thoughts. _Watch and game. How ironic._

Leon had finally reached his jacket and slipped it on, then he quickly climbed back down to the ground.

"Well, that's done!"he remarked, wiping some sweat from his forehead."Now what?"G&W crossed his arms and NiGHTS looked away with a blush.

"We've been on every ride here at least once now,"G&W said as they came out from under the railing."Plus, we haven't been attacked in a while, so we really have nothing to do."Yeeeaah, he probably shouldn't have said that...

Suddenly, a large cage erupted from the ground and trapped NiGHTS within it, knocking the other two in different directions and sending them to the ground. NiGHTS looked around the large green cage of energy she was in as it rose up on a large chain.

"Not this thing again,"she groaned as rhe other two quickly stood and looked up at the cage.

"What in Flatzone...?"G&W muttered, looking at NiGHTS' prison in confusion. They all heard sinister chuckling, then turned to see Reala floating towards the cage, arms crossed and smirking. Leon scowled as G&W shook his head."I had to open my big, flat mouth..."The red jester looked at NiGHTS and tilited his head.

"Don't you ever get tired of falling into my trap?"he asked in an amused tone.

"Now you're in for it!"Leon shouted, running towards him. Reala calmly looked at the charging teen, waiting for the right time to strike. Just as Leon jumped up to grab him, Reala swung his leg and kicked the teen back down, then Leon hit the ground with a shout of "D'oh!" NiGHTS' eyes widened.

"Leon! Are you alright?"she asked frantically. The madman clumsily pushed himself to his feet.

"I'm good!"he shouted up to her.

Reala cracked his knuckles."Not for long,"he hissed, flying down and stretching out his claws.

"Reala, don't!"NiGHTS shouted as Leon held his arms up to defend himself.

"EAT THIS!"G&W immediately fired a 'red' hot fish from his frying pan right at Reala's face, making the Nightmaren general flinch and gaining his attention. Reala charged at G&W, ready to slash him to bits with his claws. But just before he was in striking range, G&W activated his "Fire" ability, letting Reala shoot past. **(A/N:Fire is the name of G&W's up-b attack.)** When G&W landed, he quickly faced Reala, who was giving him a glare. The two then charged and began to knock the snot out of each other. Using the distraction to his advantage, Leon quickly ran under the cage and looked up at NiGHTS.

"How do I get you outta there?"he asked.

"Climb up the chain to get in here,"NiGHTS said."Your Red Ideya should be enough to help me get out."Leon nodded and quickly ascended the chain. He reached up and pulled himself past the green barrier and stood up on the cage's floor. The two dualized into Neon and easily flew out of the cage.

"That was easy,"Leon said, doing a midair frontflip, but NiGHTS made them frown.

"I'm afraid we're not done, yet,"she said, flying towards a strange creature riding on a bird."That thing has the key we need. We have to catch it quickly or else we'll be seperated and I'll be sent back to the cage."

"Alright, let's do it!"Leon grinned. The creature, hearing Leon's shout, immediately took off. They followed the creature as it flew around the entire park; circling the fun house a few times and then moving towards the coaster, then flying along the tracks as it did the same thing. They both dived down a drop at high speed, pulling up just before crashing. Meanwhile, G&W had just been sent to the ground by a drill dash from Reala. The red jester flew in to land another attack, but the 2-d warrior swung a small hammer to knock him away. Reala righted himself in midair and flew at him again.

"Alright. Let's try this,"G&W muttered, preparing his judge attack. He then, surprisingly, held up a 9 and bonked Reala in the head with his hammer, sending a surge of electricity through him and sending him through the air faster than a bullet. The nightmaren crashed right into a wall of the funhouse. Reala groaned and painfully pried himself from the wall, then looked at G&W with narrowed eyes.

"H-how...did you...?"he growled painfully.

"Leave. Now."G&W said coldly. With a grunt, Reala floated off into the sky. G&W sighed and sat down while rubbing his head. _I'm so tired of all this stupidity._

Neon had finally caught up to the creature, which NiGHTS had said was a Goodle. The fused duo took the key from the creature before taking it out with a touch dash, then they quickly flew back to the cage and put the key in the lock, causing the cage to fall apart. They smiled and flew down to G&W.

"Where's Reala?"NiGHTS questioned.

"Gone for now,"G&W said calmly, then noticed a black cloud moving towards them, and he quickly stood up."Uh oh. Here we go again."Neon turned around, seeing the blackness coming closer.

"This again? Are you kidding me?"Leon asked.

"This is it. Get ready."NiGHTS said. The cloud enveloped them, and they found themselves back on the strange pinball table. Once again, they're ears were flooded with the sound of creepy laughter and terrible singing. They looked up and saw Donbalon and Puffy floating down towards them. G&W pulled out his key.

"Same plan as before?"he asked Neon, who nodded.

3. MINUTES. LATER.

The trio had managed to knock the balloon marens past the second gate. But now they had a big problem. There were two giant train sets blocking the way to the final gate, and they were going annoyingly fast. Neon had managed to knock Donbalon between them, but was having trouble keeping him from falling back down, and G&W was just barely managing to keep Puffy above the gate by using his air pump. Fortunately, he got a chance and knocked Puffy past both gaps in the train sets with good timing, nearly sending her into the final gate. G&W quickly jumped and landed on the first train. Looking back, G&W wished he hadn't done so, as he was forced to run along the train like a treadmill.

"A little help here?"he asked Neon, who had finally managed to knock Donbalon upwards. They flew down to him and grabbed his arms, pulling him up past the second train set."Please don't drop me on the train."

"Don't worry, you're pretty light,"Neon told him.

"What do you expect? I have no depth,"he remarked."Now throw me up to them!"Nodding, Neon flipped backwards and threw him straight upwards, allowing him to knock Donbalon through the gate with his box, where the clown was sucked into the hole at the top. As G&W started to fall, Neon flew over to Puffy and placed a hand on her head, then they took aim and sent her to the same fate as the clown. The trains stopped and G&W landed on the top one easily. He sighed, relieved that he didn't have to run again. Neon started to fly down to him, but a bright flash engulfed the area, and the three of them were now floating in a bright whiteness, where a single white orb with a strange pattern in it was floating between the three.

"What's that thing?"Leon asked.

"The White Ideya of Purity,"NiGHTS said softly."It represents the innocence of one's heart."

"I suppose it makes sense that it made a gigantic carnival of a world,"G&W said."The happiness an innocent child feels at a carnival, the unbridled joy in their hearts; it's poetic, in a way."He looked at Leon."Go on. Grab it."Leon nodded and held it in his hands, allowing the orb to be absorbed into himself. He felt a surge of energy go through his body, which made him close his eyes. He felt the presence of the other two disappear, then he could vaguely hear voices come from seemingly nowhere.

"...must...sto...at all co...you...derstand...Leonokas..."

Leon gasped. _That name..._

He opened his eyes again, and saw that he was back at the entrance to the Dream Gate. He looked around with wide eyes. Had he just been dreaming?

"Hey, Leon!"a voice called out. Leon blinked in surprise, then ran up to the fountian to see his two companions. When they saw the baffled look on his face, G&W asked."What's wrong?"Leon scratched his head.

"I dunno,"he mumbled. NiGHTS flew next to him.

"Do you have any of your powers back?"she asked. He looked between them for a moment.

"Uhhhh..."he then closed his eyes and concentrated, holding his hand out, then he felt a strange tingling in his fingers. Right after that, he heard NiGHTS gasp while G&W muttered "Whoa, that's freaky."**(A/N:I'm going to admit that I wanted to leave this as a cliffhanger, but I'm not that cruel.)**

"Leon...open your eyes,"NiGHTS said softly. Leon did as she told and his eyes widened, for in his hand was a strange distortion of space in the shape of a ball.

"...Cool,"Leon said, passing his other hand through it.

"So, what exactly does it do?"G&W asked. NiGHTS then tried to pass her own hand through it, but immediately pulled her hand away, flinching.

"Ow!"she yelped.

Leon frowned."You okay?"NiGHTS nodded, waving her hand a bit.

"I guess that answers my question,"G&W said."It hurts. It's meant to hurt."He looked at NiGHTS."How exactly did that feel? Did it burn or what?"

"It's kind of hard to describe,"NiGHTS told them."It just...hurt. There's no real way to word how it felt. I guess the best way to say it is that my hand was being pushed and pulled in every possible direction at once."Leon passed his hand through it again.

"Really? I don't feel anything,"he muttered, eyebrow raised.

"Well, duh,"G&W said."You're the one making it, of course it wouldn't hurt you."He stared at the ball for a moment longer before asking,"Can you charge it?"

Leon shrugged."I'll try."He then closed his eyes again and started focusing his new power into his hand. After a moment, he opened his eyes and saw that the orb was no bigger than before. He groaned."Aw, what a rip."He then threw the orb at the ground, but then three more orbs of energy fired out of his hand and hit the ground around the first, creating multiple, twisted dents in the ground. Their jaws dropped.

"Holy..."G&W muttered, stunned.

"Incredible..."NiGHTS said.

"...Sweeeeet..."Leon mumbled, a stupid looking grin on his face, then they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. They turned and saw Owl sitting on his perch.

"Forgive my interruption, but a door to a new Nightopia has appeared,"he announced, pointing his wing. They looked where he was pointing, and saw that there was, in fact, a new door next to the other one. They walked up to the door and looked amongst themselves.

"One down, three to go,"NiGHTS said."I can only wonder what this next world will be like."

"Then let's quit wondering and get to it!"Leon grinned, opening the door. The two of them went through, but G&W just stood there and sighed somewhat sadly.

"Three to go..."he muttered."Why does it have to be this way?"Shaking his head, he walked through the door.

XXXX

End of chapter.

This was longer than I expected.


	30. Chapter 30

I just checked my views for this story, and *clears throat* IT'S OVER FOUR THOUSAAAAAAAAAND!

...Yeah, it doesn't sound nearly as epic. Problem with my veiws is that the first chapter has over 900 views. The ones after that are just BARELY rising to 300, which is kind of a downer. Oh, well.

Chapter 30:The Endless Dimension

XXXX

"...Now I just feel insulted,"G&W muttered. The world was unlike anything they had ever seen. It was a GIGANTIC messed up building with everything in the wrong place. Stairs pointed in every possible direction; some sticking out of the ceiling and going into different walls. On the floor in front of them was an upside down chandellier. On the wall to their left, literally _on_ it, there was a coffee table and a sofa with its back facing the floor. Across the table from it was a television with nothing but static. Above their heads, marble columns were hanging from the ceiling.

"This place is very...unique,"NiGHTS said, trying to find the right word.

"Not the word _I'd_ use, but..."G&W said. He shrugged."Yeah, let's just go with that."

"TV,"Leon muttered, walking under the spot where the TV was and looking up at it. As he stared at it, he tilted his head and drooled."I love this show..."The other two looked at each other and shrugged. They walked/floated over to him and looked up at it.

"And...uh, what exactly are we watching?"G&W asked.

"The static channel. Duh,"Leon said, rolling his eyes. NiGHTS laughed a bit while G&W shook his head."Oh, Mr. Blink's about to deliver the punch line!"After a pause, he burst into a laughing fit."That timing was SO perfect! AH HA HA HA!"

"What I wouldn't give to enjoy the bliss you're mind stirs in for just a day,"G&W said in a saddened tone, mostly to himself.

"What was that, Game and Watch?"NiGHTS asked curiously, looking at the 2-D warrior. He shook his head.

"Nothing, just rambling,"he said, but NiGHTS could tell from his tone that something was definitely bothering him, though she didn't press it further. Leon turned his attention away from the screen after his laughing fit subsided.

"So, what do we do?"he asked.

"That's a good question,"NiGHTS said, looking around."I wouldn't want to split up in this place. We'd _never _find each other."

"Well, we won't get anything done standing around,"G&W said. Leon looked at the closest door near them, then walked up to it, the others following him closely.

"Let's see what's behind door number 1!"he said like a game show host, opening the door. They walked into what looked like a large library, and NiGHTS seemed a bit disappointed at the place. Libraries were rather boring, in her mind. G&W, however, was looking around with plenty of interest.

"I could stay in here for awhile,"he muttered. NiGHTS raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're joking, right?"she asked. G&W shook his head, then pulled out a book to read. But when he saw the title of it, he could only stare. NiGHTS and Leon looked at each other for a moment, then looked at G&W.

"What's wrong?"NiGHTS asked. Wordlessly, he turned the cover of the book to them, which read, "Idiot's Guide to Belch Speaking."NiGHTS stared at it blankly while Leon looked at it with a grin.

"I...can...do...that,"he burped out. NiGHTS couldn't help but giggle at the display.

G&W sighed."I really should have seen this coming,"he said, putting the book away."Since this world was formed from Leon's heart, this library's books contain everything he knows."

"Cool!"Leon said, looking around. NiGHTS eyes widened as she came up with an idea.

"Wait, if this library contains all of Leon's knowledge, could it be possible to find a book that has his lost memories in it?"she asked. Leon looked at her with wide eyes, then at G&W, who held a hand to his chin.

"It's possible,"he said thoughtfully."Even if he can't remember most of his life before we met him, his memories could still be locked away in his mind somewhere; especially since he can still remember his name."Leon was silent after hearing that, remembering when he retrieved his White Ideya.

_Leonokas...Why does that sound so familiar?_ He shook his head in frustration. _This narfs._

"So, where should we look?"NiGHTS asked, shaking Leon from his thoughts.

"Good question,"G&W replied."Considering how chaotic his mind is, it probably won't be easy to find."NiGHTS turned to the insane teen.

"Well, where's the first place you would hide something?"NiGHTS asked. Leon looked up in thought.

"In a toilet,"he decided.

G&W facepalmed."Of course it's not going to be in a toilet!"he said irritably."The pages would be ruined and...and..."He paused a bit. "Actually, you know what? Let's go find a bathroom."NiGHTS stared at him in disbelief."Think about it. Would you really expect a book to be in a toilet? As confusing as it sounds, it makes perfect sense that it might be in one, considering how crazy this place is."NiGHTS then looked at Leon, who was staring blankly into space, drooling a bit. Of course, she knew more about the boy than any of the others, and that when he was in this state, he was actually in deep thought, rather than drawing a complete blank in his head. She snapped her fingers a few times, gaining his attention.

"What do you think, Leon?"she asked.

"...I think light bulbs should be edible,"he remarked. G&W covered his "face" with his hand while NiGHTS shook her head.

"I meant about G&W's idea,"NiGHTS said, maintianing her composure.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Good thinking, GW,"he said, nodding. G&W held in a sigh.

"Fine, let's go,"he said, rubbing his head. They walked through another door, appearing in a long hallway with a LOT of doors. NiGHTS stared with wide eyes, Leon stared with his tongue sticking out, and G&W, by the way he was drooped over, was obviously very annoyed."This is going to take awhile."NiGHTS silently nodded in agreement while Leon tilted his head, eyes going out of focus.

XXXX

End of Chapter

Thirty chapters. Not bad. Next chapter, one giant, stupid hallway scene. Prepare for lulz.


	31. Chapter 31

Quick warning. There are quite a few quotes in here for the sake of humor.

Chapter 31:Another Stupid Hallway Scene

The three of them headed to different doors, with G&W dragging his feet and muttering something about how this was going to be incredibly stupid. Leon opened his door and his tongue drooped out immediately. Inside the small and simple room was a table with a HUGE chocolate cake on it.

"CAKE!"he screamed happily. He quickly ran towards it, hands outstretched eagerly, but just before he could reach the delicious treat, it disappeared. Leon blinked and frowned, hands still held out."...Cake...?"He then heard the sound of whirring and looked up to see a camera pointed right at him. He blinked once and took a few steps to the left, and the camera followed. He then took a few steps to the right. The camera watched his every move.

"We pride ourselves in safety. For instance, please remember that the floor here will kill you. Try to avoid it,"a feminine robot voice said. Suddenly, a line of spikes erupted from the floor near the wall in front of him, then more spikes appeared even closer.

"...Meep,"Leon squeaked out, eyes wide. He quickly turned tail and ran off, slamming the door behind him."The cake is a lie. The cake is a lie. The cake is a lie."He repeated, hugging himself tightly.

NiGHTS opened the door she had picked, then flew back a bit with a shout when she saw herself staring back at her. She sighed in relief when she realized it was just a mirror. She couldn't help but laugh at herself.

"I need to relax a bit more,"she remarked, shaking her head.

"I'll say. You look pretty stressed out,"her reflection told her. NiGHTS eyes widened and she slammed the door shut.

"That...was disturbing,"she muttered, taking a deep breath.

G&W opened another to see something that, to say the least, surprised him. In front of him was a world made entirely of aluminum cans.

"...Well, then,"he muttered, closing the door again and looking around. He watched as Leon opened another door across the hall. After a pause, his eyes widened and he slammed the door shut. He then pressed his back against the door. The flat man could've sworn he saw Leon's heart _literally_ pumping out of his chest as NiGHTS flew up to him.

"What happened, Leon?"she asked.

"Mimes! Nothing but MIMES!"he gasped out. The jester looked at G&W.

"Did you find it, Game and Watch?"she asked.

"No, but I found a gigantic TV remote and a world made of cans,"he replied flatly. NiGHTS rubbed her head as Leon looked in another door.

"I don't think we're going to-"she started, but Leon cut off her with a shout of "Found it!"NiGHTS flew over to him as G&W continued to drag his feet as he walked. The two looked inside the large restroom cautiously, as if something would suddenly appear and attack them. They went inside and started looking around. NiGHTS floated up to see if there could be something hidden in the ceiling somehow as Leon searched a small crawl space underneath the sinks, and G&W started looking through the stalls.

"No,"he muttered after opening a door."Nope...No...Zilch...Nada...N-What the-?"Inside the last stall was not a toilet, but a purple hippo head.

"If you go in me, you die,"it said. G&W slowly closed the door.

"That was just _wrong_,"he muttered. The three looked amongst themselves.

"Well, it's not here,"NiGHTS said as the three of them went back into the hall."What do you think we should do?"

G&W sighed."I don't know,"he muttered, becoming depressed again. NiGHTS crossed her arms at his tone.

"Alright, Game and Watch,"she said sternly."You've been upset ever since we got here. What have you been thinking about?"G&W hesitated to answer. Leon looked between the two of them for a moment, then looked at G&W.

"You've been depressed? I didn't know that,"he muttered, scratching his head.

G&W sighed again."Well..."he started, trying to think how to speak his thoughts. He really didn't want to discuss it, but maybe it would have been better to get it off his chest."The thing is, I can't stand all of thi-"He was interrupted by large thumping noise coming from one of the rooms. Their heads shot in the direction of the door it came from.

"What was that?"NiGHTS asked. Leon slowly approached the door, creating a sphere of spatial energy in his hand. He reached the knob with his other hand, then swung the door open, pulling the sphere back to throw it. What he saw made him drop the sphere of distorted energy, as well as his own jaw. He immediately slammed the door shut again and press himself against it, shaking violently, and his two companions quickly approached him.

"What was it?"NiGHTS asked.

"B-big...pink...spider,"he stuttered. G&W just stared.

"You're freaked out by a pink bug?"he questioned. Leon got right in the flat man's face, grabbing him by the shoulders.

"You don't get it, man! It was a _big bug_!"he cried.

"...Was it wearing a fancy-looking crown?"NiGHTS asked a bit worriedly. Leon nodded furiously."Uh oh..."

"What is it?"G&W asked. Before the jester could respond, the door swung open and a string of web connected to Leon's back. He slowly looked over his shoulder to see the sticky line, then looked back at the two.

"Mother,"he squeaked, then was yanked into the room. The two immediately went after him.

XXXX

End of Chapter

You gotta love the hallway scenes.


	32. Chapter 32

I had a weird dream the other night. It actually gave me an idea for the Mario arc. Problem is, I won't be doing that arc for a while. Oh, well.

Chapter 32:The Not-So Itsy-Bitsy Spider

They were now in a world of rock and lava, the sky a dark orange and clouded with smoke. There were two large, metal rings of connected platforms above them that were rotating around a pit of lava. Leon was lying on the ground, holding back a giant, pink spider's mandibles from closing on his head. G&W jumped forward and slammed a box into the spider's head, knocking it away and allowing Leon to stand up.

"You weren't kidding, Leon,"he said as NiGHTS and Leon dualized."That _is_ a big bug..."

"That's Queen Bella,"NiGHTS said."I've dealt with her before. Just make sure to dodge those giant balls of web. For some reason, they tend to bounce around."

"Because it makes so much sense for something sticky to bounce,"G&W remarked with blatant sarcasm. The large spider hissed angrily at them, then jumped up to the top level. She started firing down balls of web at them, and they both split in different directions.

"G&W, stay down here and knock those web balls into the lower platforms,"NiGHTS said."We'll focus on destroying the top platforms. We have to make her fall down into the lava."

"Yeah, that sounds pleasant,"Leon remarked jokingly. They flew up past the second platform, seeing a silk ball bouncing towards them. They flew at it and put a hand on it, then spun in place for a moment before firing it down at an angle. The ball bounced around, taking out two platforms on both the bottom and middle rings, then they turned around and saw two more silk balls flying at them.

They allowed one to pass by for G&W and grabbed the other, this time firing it straight down and flying out of the way before it could bounce back and hurt them. They watched the ball take out a few more platforms, then flew up to the next level, seeing Queen Bella. Unfortunately, this distraction kept them from noticing a web ball behind them, hitting them in the back.

"Owch!"they shouted, spinning through the air a bit before stopping, Bella hissing out a laugh. Neon looked at the arachnid irritably, then stretched their cheeks out to ridiculous proportions to make a face at her. The pink spider responded by giving them a raspberry.

Leon narrowed their eyes."Oh, she is _so_ going down,"he said, apparently very offended by the immature gesture. They flew towards another a web ball and shot it at the platform Bella was on, dropping the giant arachnid through the gaps to the bottom ring. She hissed angrily as they flew down to confront her. She prepared to lunge at them, but suddenly the platform she was standing on was destroyed, making her fall into the lava. Neon looked down to see G&W looking up at them with his arms crossed.

"Your welcome,"he said calmly, and Neon just smiled. Then, the world around them began to dissipate, and they appeared in a simple-looking room. Leon and NiGHTS seperated and the three noticed a pedestal in the middle of the room. They went up to the pedestal and saw a brown book with Memories on the cover.

"This is it!"NiGHTS said excitedly as Leon put a hand on the book."Open it, Leon!"Nodding, the teen slowly opened the book, and they all gasped.

XXXX

End of Chapter

*Ducks under bed* I'm gonna get killed...Next chapter coming soon.


	33. Chapter 33

Here's the next chapter, already. So, you're not gonna kill me, right? RIGHT?

Chapter 33:Revelations

"It's...blank..."G&W said finally, obviously surprised. True to his words, the pages of the book were completely white, Not a single word written in it. Needless to say, it hit the trio's morale quite hard, but Leon was the one who took it hardest.

"Leon...are you alright?"NiGHTS asked softly. Leon sighed sadly as he closed the book.

"Not really,"he muttered.

G&W sighed irritably."Great. Just great,"he muttered in a bitter tone, turning around and dragging his feet as he walked out. The other two looked at each other and followed him. G&W sat against a wall in hallway they were in.

"What were you about to say before we were interuppted?"NiGHTS asked, sitting in midair with her legs crossed. G&W sighed and hung his head sadly.

"First off, do either of you have any idea how old I am?"G&W asked. The two looked at each other with confused expressions, then back at him.

"No one knows how old you are, Game and Watch,"NiGHTS said as Leon shrugged while mumbling "I dunno..."

"I am exactly 14,378,591 years old to this day,"G&W said, causing their jaws to drop to the floor.

"Are-are you kidding...?"NiGHTS asked, completely shocked.

"Do I sound like I'm joking?"G&W asked, his tone dead-serious."You see, Flatzone was the very first dimension in all of existance. Back then, there was no good and evil, we all lived in peace. That's why I had no concept of good and evil before I first met the others. Sure, there were fires and other such disasters in Flatzone, but no one ever purposedly caused them. And every competition we had was for the sake of fun alone; no one competed for the sole purpose of winning. We never had the triviallity of good and evil. We just lived and grew to be what you would consider to be a world of brilliant people. We were happy with the way things were."

"You're telling us nobody even wanted to insult each other?"Leon asked.

"What was there to insult?"G&W questioned."We all looked exactly the same, black and flat. The only difference between us was our shapes, and nobody saw reason to insult that. We accepted each other for the way we were."

"Your world sounds like what most would call paradise,"NiGHTS said.

"That's exactly what it was to us,"G&W said."We lived like this for milennia, then your dimensions came along and developed the concepts of good and evil. Of course, we just ignored you all, not wanting to get mixed up in your affairs."

"Wait, how'd you know when other dimensions started forming?"Leon asked.

"Like I said, despite our ignorance to the concepts other worlds created, the people of my world were very brilliant by the standards of other dimensions, though we never thought much of it,"G&W said."We just kept to ourselves. We figured that since we were rather afraid of you because of your extra dimension, that you're reactions to us probably wouldn't be much different."

"A good idea,"NiGHTS said."I doubt people would have been accepting of something so much different from themselves. But what does all this have to do with your depression?"

"It's just...I miss it..."G&W said, bowing his head sadly."I-...I just don't see the point of all this. Why do we have to fight? I just want things to be like they were before. Simple and happy."

"You poor thing..."NiGHTS said, becoming rather sad herself. Leon was silent, his hood over his head.

"So, now you know,"G&W said."Huh. I actually feel better now that I've talked about it."

"It's always good to get something like that off your chest,"NiGHTS said."You shouldn't have to deal with that kind of thing by yourself. You've got plenty of friends. Don't forget that, G&W."The 2-D man smiled to himself."Tell you what. Once this whole thing is over, we'll ask Master Hand for some time off and come back here to relax from all the craziness. Sound good?"

G&W nodded."Thanks, NiGHTS,"he said, then he looked at Leon, noticing that his hood was still on his head."Er...what's wrong with him?"NiGHTS turned to see Leon standing completely still. She floated over to him and looked at his face under his hood to see that his eyes were glazed over, staring down blankly. She pulled his hood off his head and raised an eyebrow.

"Leon, what are you thinking about?"she asked.

"He's thinking right now?"G&W asked."Sure doesn't look like it."Leon turned his head to look in the room where the book was, then he turned around completely and went back inside. Curious, the two others followed him up to the book.

"What are you doing, Leon?"NiGHTS asked.

"S-something about your whole conversation, i-it just seems...familiar somehow,"Leon said shakily, flipping through the pages quickly."I-I-I'm remembering something from before...I..."He held his head, as if in pain."I remember a name. Xinlon."

"What?"G&W asked.

"W-when I got that White Ideya thing, I heard the name Leonokas,"he muttered, a bit more calm."I think they're rela-Oh, shnazz, look at that!"He pointed to a page, which had both names on it in different spots, along with a few lines of faded text."My brot...Xinlon see...mor...dista... May...che...him up...I cou...Yun...hope...noti...crush...Wha...inking...Leonokas...chaos an...fun..."None of them could understand what any of it meant.

"I don't suppose either of you can make heads or tails of this gibberish, huh?"G&W asked. They both shook their heads."Yeah...me neither."

"Well, it's a start,"NiGHTS said."Maybe you'll remember more over time. Let's explore more of this place. What do you say?"They nodded in agreement. Leon closed the book and the trio left the room.

XXXX

End of Chapter

I'd say this was a good chapter. Review, plz.


	34. Chapter 34

Okay, so that cliffhanger probably pissed a lot of you off. The good news is that by the end of this arc, I intend on revealing quite a bit about Leon to satiate your curiousity, including what he is, since you probably know now that he's not human. The bad news is that you're going to be left with one hell of a cliffhanger. For now, enjoy.

Chapter 34:Reflections of Darkness

"They are finally completed..."Wizeman spoke ominously, looking at three figures who looked strikingly similar to Leon, NiGHTS, and G&W, the only difference being the dark purple auras they emitted. Wizeman waved a hand and created a portal to the Nightopia the trio was in."Go."Silently, they nodded, walking through the portal and their auras dissipating.

XXXX

"It's official. We're lost,"G&W said, exasperated. The three had been wandering around the strange world for a while, and were having hard time finding the first room they had arrived in.

"I still don't understand why that door that led us from Library didn't lead back there,"NiGHTS said, resting her head on her fist as she floated along the room they were in.

"I still don't understand why I don't have a third nostril,"Leon remarked. G&W groaned while NiGHTS bursted into a laughing fit.

"D...Do you hear yourself when you talk?"G&W asked. Leon looked at him from over his shoulder, then shrugged.

"Eh, I drift in and out,"he said calmly, tilting his hand a bit for emphasis. Suddenly, the entire room started to shake violently.

"OH, NOW WHAT?"G&W shouted over the rumbling. Before they could react, a large hole opened in the floor, and Leon fell in with a shout of "Cheese n' rice!"

"LEON!"NiGHTS shouted, then another hole opened in the ceiling and pulled her in like a vacuum, leaving G&W in the room by himself. When the rumbling stopped and the holes closed, he looked around cautiously.

"Ohhhh, crap,"he muttered, then saw a door in front of him open, as if daring him to enter. His invisible mouth curved into a scowl, then he pulled out his key and swiftly moved towards the doorway, looking in as if he was a member of a SWAT team. He saw nothing but a few chairs around a table. He slowly advanced into the room, looking around for anything suspicious.

"Hey, GW!"a voice shouted, making the flat man jump. He looked to the side and saw Leon standing near another door way, waving his arm. Putting his key away, he walked over to him, confused.

"How did you get in here?"G&W asked."I saw you fall down that hole."Leon shrugged.

"I dunno,"he said."That hole just dropped me into this room. Why are _you_ here? You fall, too?"G&W shook his head in response.

"No, I just went through a door,"G&W muttered."How can a hole drop someone into a room on the same floor?"

"Yeah, pretty weird,"Leon muttered. That caught G&W by surprise. _Leon _says something is weird? He was the _king _of weird!

"Well, we should probably try to find NiGHTS for now,"G&W said.

"Why?"Leon almost spat out the question, as if disgusted by the jester's name. G&W said nothing.

'Something's wrong here...'he thought to himself.

Leon rolled his eyes."Fine, let's go find her,"he said in an annoyed tone.

"Yeeaaah,"G&W mumbled. Leon made a motion towards the door with his arms.

"After you,"he said politely, and G&W walked past him silently, Leon following with a strange, almost evil smile on his face. Being behind him, he didn't think G&W could see his smile. But what nobody knew was that G&W could see and hear with his entire body; and was rather focused on the twisted smirk...

XXXX

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"Leon screamed as he fell, then crashed to the floor face first. He slowly, and painfully, rolled onto his back, eyes spinning."Pretty starries..."he mumbled, pointing to actual stars floating in a circle around his head.

"Leon, are you alright?"a familiar voice asked. Leon immediately shook his head and looked forward, seeing NiGHTS floating just in front of him, a very sweet smile on her face. Leon grinned widely and swung himself to his feet.

"How'd you get here?"he asked.

"I flew down after you when you fell,"NiGHTS said."Are you feeling alright?"Leon nodded enthusiastically.

"Sure, the floor broke my fall,"he joked. NiGHTS giggled at his response.

"What do you want to do?"she asked, her voice in a much sweeter tone than usual. Leon raised an eyebrow as he looked at her intensely.

"NiGHTS, are you okay?"he asked.

"Of course, why do you ask?"the purple jester asked.

"Something seems...different about you,"he mumbled, scratching his head."Something about your eyes..."NiGHTS tilted her head innocently, still smiling.

"Your silly, Leon,"she said with a giggle."Maybe you hit your head when you fell?"Leon rubbed the back of his head, but he didn't feel any kind of bump or anything.

"Maybe..."he muttered, still thinking something was off about her. He looked around, noticing G&W was nowhere to be seen."Where's Mr. Game and Watch?"

NiGHTS shrugged."I'm not sure. He's probably still on the floor above us. Would like to go find him?"Leon nodded again, a bit less enthusiastic this time. They both went through door, the strange smile never leaving NiGHTS face. This fact only made Leon's suspicion grow.

XXXX

"Whoa!"NiGHTS shouted as she was practically spat out of the floor. She spun in midair for a moment, then managed to float upright. The nightmaren rubbed her head, trying to regain her senses.

"NiGHTS, down here,"a strange voice spoke. She looked down to see G&W staring up at her, then she flew down to him, eyes wide.

"How did you get up here?"she asked.

"Another hole opened and pulled me up as well,"G&W said, his voice monotone, which NiGHTS took note of.

"Is something bothering you again, Game and Watch?"she asked.

"No. I am perfectly fine,"he said, voice still sounding rather dull.

"Well, okay then,"NiGHTS said, still unsure about him. She looked around the room, noticing two doors in front and behind her."Which one should we go through?"G&W seemed to hesitate, looking back and forth between the doors. Eventually, he pointed to the door behind the jester, prompting her to turn around."Hmm, why that door?"

"Do you want to go through the other?"he asked.

NiGHTS shrugged."No, this one's fine. Just wondering why you would pick it,"she said calmly, floating towards the door. The flat man hesitated again, then followed her through it, his feet making a deeper ticking noise than before. Normally, she wouldn't have taken note of it. But after "travelling" with him for a while, she knew something wasn't right.

XXXX

"Leon, you've been leading me in circles for half an hour!"G&W stated angrily. As he said, the two had been wandering around aimlessly, not really going anywhere. All the while, Leon was keeping rather silent, until now.

"Well, the rooms keep moving around! How am I supposed to navigate this stupid place?"the teen asked irritably. That tore it for the flat man. G&W stopped in his tracks and pulled out his key, pointing it at "Leon's" head.

"You're not Leon,"he said, as if speaking through gritted teeth. The teen stopped for a moment, then spun around, a mad grin on his face. But it wasn't a happy smile. It seemed to be a grin of sheer malice.

"**Well, well, for a simple-looking thing, you're pretty smart**,"he said, voice now dripping with venom. G&W took a step back as the imposter stepped forward, creating a blackened sphere of distorted energy."**I would advise running...**"And run he did, tearing through the hallways as the demon-like imposter ran after him, laughing maniacally.

XXXX

Leon was rapidly growing bored as he followed NiGHTS around. Every time he suggested going a certain way, she would go in the opposite direction.

"Uh, NiGHTS? Are you sure we're going the right way?"he asked, becoming even more suspicious after her rather chipper response.

"Aw, c'mon, Leon!"she said happily, then looked into his eyes."Don't you trust me?"He let out a heavy sigh.

"Well, sure I do, but..."he cut himself, looking deeply into the jester's eyes with a confused expression. He didn't get a good chance to look before, but now, his suspicions had reached their peak."...Who are you?"NiGHTS blinked, seemingly confused.

"What do you mean? I'm NiGHTS!"she said. Leon stared at her eyes with a blank expression, then slowly shook his head.

"No, you're not..."he muttered, eyes narrowing. After a moment, her smile was replaced with a disapppointed frown. She crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Aww, I was hoping we could do this the easy way,"she muttered, eyes closed as she spoke. Leon took a step back, scowling as he created a distortion sphere. "NiGHTS" rolled her eyes at this, then held her hands towards him, fingers morphing into claws. Leon's eyes bugged out of his head.

"AAH!"he screamed quickly as a dark purple aura appeared around the evil NiGHTS. He then turned on his heel and ran as fast as he could from the dark jester, who flew after him with her claws outstretched.

"Come back! I just want to give you something!"she shouted in a still cheery voice.

"Does it involve those claws?"Leon shouted back as he ran.

"Why, yes, as a matter of fact!"the evil jester replied.

"Then NO!"Leon shouted, running even faster.

XXXX

NiGHTS was rather confused right now. She and G&W had been wandering around for a while now, and she was becoming rather impatient by his strange attitude. Whenever they would reach two doorways, he would look between them for at least a minute before deciding on one.

"Game and Watch, what is wrong with you?"she asked, exasperated by his strange behavior. The flat man turned to look at her, tilting his head.

"Are you tired?"he asked with the tiniest hint of anxiety, though NiGHTS didn't quite notice it.

"Yes, I am,"she said, crossing her arms. He took a step towards her, pulling out his key. NiGHTS blinked in surprise.

"Um, what are you doing...?"she asked, floating back. Wordlessly, the flat man lunged at her, swinging his key wildly. NiGHTS immediately dived out of the way."What are you doing?"The flat man held his key forward, a dark purple aura appearing around him. NiGHTS gasped in shock."You're not Mr. Game and Watch!"

"Destroy...destroy...destroy..."he said robotically, walking towards her menacingly.

"Uh oh,"NiGHTS muttered, then quickly flew off."I've got to find the others!"With a screech like a race tire, the imposter ran after her.

XXXX

All three groups were now on the same floor, unknowingly running/flying towards the same room. They burst through the doors of the room at the same time, their pursuers right behind them. It was too late for any of them to realize what was about to happen; and they all ended up crashing into each other in one jumbled up pile, the auras of the imposters disappearing on impact. When they all managed to get untangled, they looked amongst themselves with confused expressions.

"What the-?"the Leons muttered, looking at each other with confused expressions. The G&Ws and NiGHTS looked at each other as well.

"Wow. This is confusing,"one of the G&W's muttered. One of the NiGHTS glared at the other, who just stared back with a raised eyebrow.

"Alright, I know how we can figure this out,"one NiGHTS said, gaining everyone's attention. She looked at the two flat men."First off, how old is Mr. Game and Watch?"One of them tilted his head while the other smirked invisibly.

"14,378,591,"the smirking G&W said without hesitation."Brilliant idea, by the way."

"Thank you!"she said with a smile, then glared at the other. The imposter hesitated a moment longer, then pulled out his key and screeched again. Before he could make a move, the real G&W bonked him hard on the head with his bell, making a loud ring and knocking his doppelganger unconcious. Crossing his arms, he looked at the remaining two pairs. He held a hand to his chin, thinking deeply on how to continue. He snapped his fingers as he remembered something he had overheard from when Leon first showed up.

"Alright, you two,"he said, looking at the Leons."First, you."He pointed to the Leon on the left, who we'll call Leon A."Look into their eyes."He then pointed to the two NiGHTS'."Both of you say who you are when he does. You first."Leon A then walked up to the NiGHTS' G&W indicated, looking at her eyes.

"I'm NiGHTS,"she said. Leon A stared for a moment longer before continuing to the other on the right.

"_I'm_ NiGHTS,"she said. Leon A just shrugged before looking at G&W.

"I say it's her,"he said, pointing to the one on the left.

"Alright, now you,"he said, looking at Leon B. He walked over to the NiGHTS on the right first. They looked into each others eyes deeply, and Leon blinked a few times, as if stunned by something, and the NiGHTS was also in a sort of trance as she stared back. G&W took note of their staring, then smirked as he came to two realizations, but didn't say anything yet. Eventually, she managed to regain her composure and speak.

"Leon..._I'm _the real NiGHTS..."she said softly. He grinned and hugged her tightly, and the jester happily returned the hug as G&W chuckled a bit at their exchange, knowing both were the real ones. He then looked at the other NiGHTS and Leon, who were staring at the scene with intrigue and confusion, respectively. The pair then pulled away from each other smiling, then looked at their doubles. Before either duo could react, G&W slammed his frying pan into the back of the fake NiGHTS head, knocking her out, leaving only the fake Leon, who they quickly surrounded. He cracked his jaw, looking around carefully. Then, much to the trio's surprise, he grabbed the real Leon and spun them both around at high speed, effectively confusing NiGHTS and G&W. When they stopped spinning, they stumbled for a moment, then looked at each other.

"HEY!"they shouted in unison, glaring at each other in perfect symmetry.

"Ummm..."G&W mumbled, unable to see a difference between them. NiGHTS looked betweem them worriedly, not knowing which was her good friend. The Leons looked at the two staring at them.

"_I'm _the real one!"they said in unison, then glared at each other again.

"It's me!"

"O rly?"

"Ya rly!"

"No wai!"

"Ya wai!"

"No U!"

"O mai!"

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP?"G&W shouted angrily, stopping their argument. One Leon stood up straight and sighed.

"Alright, that's it,"he said, walking up to NiGHTS. He closed his eyes and slowly moved his head close to hers. NiGHTS blinked in surprise, realizing what he was about to do, and the other two males could only stare. Just before he made contact, NiGHTS reared her foot back and kicked him right below the belt, causing him to squeak in pain and fall over. The other Leon then fell over himself, not out of pain, but laugter. NiGHTS smirked at the fake writhing on the ground.

"Hmph, you're nothing like the original,"she said, then spoke quietly so Leon couldn't hear over his own laughter."The Leon I know is too timid to even try such a thing."The writhing clone growled as he tried to stand up, but G&W grabbed him and threw him over to the other clones. The real Leon eventually stood up when his laughter subsided. The trio prepared their attacks to finish them fakes, but then streams of light started coming from their bodies, becoming brighter and brighter, until eventually, they exploded in a flash that engulfed the three.

XXXX

Again, they were floating in an empty whiteness, a glowing Ideya between them, the difference from the last being that the Ideya was blue.

"The Blue Ideya of Intelligence,"NiGHTS said, staring at the orb with awe.

"Again, this makes sense,"G&W remarked."That strange world was a representation of Leon's mind. Ever-shifting, complex, and all around chaotic."Leon took a deep breath, then absorbed the blue orb into himself. Just as before, a surge of energy coursed through his body, and he closed his eyes instinctively. He felt his two friends disappear and voices filled his head again.

"Are you...ta...im...alo...can he...alr...be careful...he's still your brother..."

This confused him greatly. _I...I have a brother?_

XXXX

Leon found himself at the entrance to the Dream Gate again. Looking around, he walked up to the fountian, seeing G&W and NiGHTS waiting for him just like last time.

"Well?"G&W asked expectantly.

"What?"

"Have you've recovered another one of your abilities?"NiGHTS asked. Leon scratched his head, then closed his eyes and concentrated. Suddenly, space distorted around his entire body for a moment before he disappeared.

"Whoa!"they both shouted.

"Leon! Where'd you go?"NiGHTS asked as they looked around. They heard a whistle behind them, then spun around to see Leon sitting on the edge of the fountain with a grin on his face.

"You can teleport now?"G&W asked, astounded.

"Uh, not really,"Leon said, scratching his head."Actually, I created a rip in space that lead from where I was standing to this spot. Teleporting is more like moving through space without actually disrupting it."The two of them stared at the teen for different reasons. NiGHTS because she didn't completely understand what he said, and G&W because he was completely shocked by Leon's incredible understanding and logic of spatial conception.

"...How do you _know_ that...?"G&W asked, stunned. Leon just picked his ear with his pinky, glancing to the side.

"Ooh, lookit. Another door!"he said, pointing beyond the fountain as he stood up. They both turned their heads and saw the door he spoke of, then they walked/floated over to it, seeing Owl perched near it.

"Hoo, it's the final Nightopia,"he said, adjusting his glasses."Though I must tell you, something about this place is incredibly strange. I've no idea what, though."

"Who cares? Let's go!"Leon said, then proceded to push the door open, but it didn't budge."What the-?"He started to push even harder, putting alot of exertion on the it."Hrrrgh! Open, darn it!"G&W's jaw dropped as NiGHTS pulled Leon away. She then grabbed the door handle and gently pulled it open."...Oh."

'How can he be so smart and so stupid in under a minute?'G&W thought as they were engulfed in blinding light.

XXXX

End of Chapter

Wow, that was the longest chapter I've ever written, and it only took me two days.


	35. Chapter 35

Warning:This chapter contains both fluff and drama.

Chapter 35:Growing Romance

"...At this point, I'm lost for words..."G&W said quietly. What Owl said was right, something about this world was strange. There wasn't any world at all! As far as they could see, there was nothing but whiteness.

"Uhhh, where is everything?"Leon asked as he looked around.

"I've never seen anything like this..."NiGHTS mumbled, then looked at the two males."What exactly are you standing on, anyhow?"Leon scratched his head while G&W brought a hand to his chin. They were standing on _something_, but they only saw whiteness at their feet, which confused all three of them.

"It could be..."G&W started slowly as Leon knelt down. He then put his hand on the non-existant ground."Maybe this world only has one dimension..."

"And we're standing on it,"Leon finished, tapping the 'floor' with his fist, but not making a single sound."Cool..."

"This completely defies all laws of physics,"G&W said, baffled.

"Says the man missing a dimension,"Leon joked, standing back up.

Ignoring the nutcase, G&W looked up at NiGHTS."What Ideya are left?"

"Growth and Hope,"she said."Though, I've no clue how this world could represent either..."

"Same here. This is confusing,"G&W said. Leon stood up and cracked his neck.

"So, where do we go from here?"he asked.

"Hmm, let's just look around for now and see if we can find anything,"G&W said. Nodding, they started wandering around, but after a while, needless to say, it became rather boring, so NiGHTS took the opportunity to talk with Leon about what had happened before.

"Um...Leon, can I talk to you about something kind of serious?"she asked. Leon looked at her and took a deep breath.

"NEVER!"he screamed, then very calmly said "Sure."

"Well, it's about that incident with those dark clones,"she said. Leon tilted his head, wordlessly telling her to continue. NiGHTS looked away and blushed, holding her arm."When your clone tried to kiss me..."Leon then turned his own head, blushing himself.

"Y-yeah...?"he asked hesitantly.

"Would...would you ever consider kissing me...?"NiGHTS asked, both of their blushes becoming redder.

"Uh, well, m-maybe, i-if you want..."Leon stuttered. They stopped and looked at each other.

"I wouldn't mind..."NiGHTS said, her voice getting quieter by the second. Leon stepped towards her as she floated down to his level. They slowly moved their heads closer, stopping when their lips met, and both of them felt their heart rate triple in an instant. They both stayed like this for a few moments, until...

"Either of you coming up for air any time soon?"G&W asked. They reluctantly pulled away, then looked at him, obviously annoyed.

"Can't you give us some privacy?"NiGHTS asked, putting her hands on her hips and blushing again.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you prefer if I went into the other room?"G&W asked sarcastically, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder."In case you haven't noticed, we're kind of standing in the middle of nothing. You're not gonna get much privacy from me here."He then spoke in a more subdued tone."Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about this. Not that I could, anyway."

"You could tell ROB,"Leon remarked.

"He and Master Hand are already watching, remember?"G&W asked."But I don't think they'll talk about it either, so don't worry about it."They both smiled in response, then a green light slowly rose between them, forming into a Green Ideya, surprising the three of them.

"What? Already?"NiGHTS asked, blinking in surprise."It's the green Ideya of Growth

"That was fast,"G&W said."Though, as I said before, I don't understand how this world can represent growth."Leon just shrugged, still staring at the orb.

"There's something you guys might want to know,"he told his two friends."When I got that Blue Ideya, I heard someone talking to me. I don't know who it was, but..."NiGHTS and G&W glanced at each for a moment, then Leon spoke again."They said something about my...brother..."

"Whoa, what now?"G&W asked."You have a _brother_?"Leon nodded.

"Wow...did they say anything else?"NiGHTS asked. Leon then shook his head.

"No, but they probably will when I take this,"Leon muttered, staring at the orb again."Well, here goes nothing."He then held the orb in his hands. He closed his eyes as the Ideya was absorbed into himself, feeling that, once again, the others had disappeared. Like the last two times, a voice began to speak.

"You don't...the po...defeat me, Leonokas...order will triumph...ith you gone...chaos erradicated...all worlds will fall to the God of Order..."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

XXXX

He opened his eyes again, seeing that he was at the entrance to the Dream Gate, and just like the last two times, NiGHTS and G&W were waiting near the fountian.

"Did you hear any voices this time?"NiGHTS asked. Leon nodded slowly.

"Yeah, but...I didn't like what he said at all,"he muttered.

"'He?'"G&W asked.

"Yeah, he said the name Leonokas,"Leon said."And something about chaos being...I think he said erradicated."

"Chaos erradicated?"NiGHTS asked, eyes going wide.

"The last thing he said was,"he started."All worlds will fall to the God of Order..."They were silent after that. Leon rubbed his neck while NiGHTS sighed deeply. After another moment of silence, G&W decided to speak.

"Well, at least we know we're not alone in this,"he said."Me and the others have taken on powerful beings before. Anyone ever told you two about Tabuu?"They looked at each other in confusion, then shook their heads."He tried to take over the Smash Dimension, and he was the ruler of the Subspace Army you've seen. Granted, he wasn't a god, but we still had a lot of trouble beating him."

"Huh, no one ever told me the details about that,"NiGHTS remarked, then turned to Leon."Why don't you find out what power you've gotten back?"With a nod, Leon closed his eyes and concentrated, then felt something form in his hand. He opened his eyes to see his hammer, which made him grin widely.

"YIPPEE!"he screamed happily, quickly swinging his hammer around wildly.

"Watch it!"G&W shouted, jumping away from the crazed teen before he could become a 2-d nail in the ground.

"Oh, let him have his fun, Game and Watch,"NiGHTS said. The flat warrior sighed, but then, a shining light appeared at the end of the Dream Gate, forming a large double set of stairs leading up to a large platform. Owl then appeared near them and hooted.

"It's been quite a while since these stairs have appeared,"he said."It seems your adventures here are coming to an end."They looked amongst themselves.

"You guys ready?"NiGHTS asked.

"Do you even have to ask?"G&W questioned.

Leon spun his hammer above his head."Let's do it!"he said, grinning widely. They began to move towards the stairs.

XXXX

End of Chapter

Next chapter coming soon. Feel free to review.


	36. Chapter 36

The end of the arc is getting close. I believe it will be just one or two more chapters after this.

Chapter 36:Enter the Darkness

The three climbed up the stairway, preparing themselves for whatever they might find at the top. What they saw was a Yellow Ideya in the center of the platform.

"There it is,"NiGHTS said softly."The Ideya of Hope."

"This seems...a little too easy,"G&W said as the other two advanced, then suddenly, the platform started rumbling. G&W facepalmed"I just _had_ to say it, didn't I?"Leon fell over face first as NiGHTS looked around frantically.

"He's coming!"she shouted, then saw an ominous figure rise above the platform and towered over them."Wizeman..."The other two stared in shock.

"That freaky thing is Wizeman?"Leon asked in surprisingly calm voice, eyebrow raised. Wizeman had a head that was made out of metal, with no visible face on it, many large and jagged metal spikes jutting from the top in every direction. His six color changing eyes blinked from within his metallic hands, which hovered around a large robe big enough to make up five theater curtains.

"...That thing's a freaking skyscraper..."G&W muttered.

"You fools,"Wizeman boomed lowly, grabbing the Yellow Ideya in one of his hands.

"HEY! That's _mine_!"Leon shouted angrily, glaring at the Nightmare God. He chuckled deeply.

"Do you truly believe you can take it from me, Leonokas?"he asked, causing their eyes to widened.

"You-you know who I am...?"Leon asked.

"Hmm, it would appear Xinlon didn't do a good enough job wiping your memory..."Wizeman mused."I see you still recall small traces from the past."

"What are you talking about, Wizeman?"NiGHTS demanded."What do you know about Leon's past?"

"Leon? Your human name?"Wizeman asked, ignoring NiGHTS."Hmm, not a good job at all..."Getting angry, Leon threw a distortion sphere at Wizeman, hitting a spot on his robe, but this only made the dark god laugh.

"The battle with Xinlon has weakened you severely, it seems,"Wizeman said."Enough of these games."He moved his hand to grab Leon, but he jumped out of the way, forming his hammer in his hands. Wizeman then fired a beam at him, but Leon quickly warped out of the way, avoiding the beam completely."Hmph, as stubborn as ever."Leon then reappeared."If I can't be rid of you just yet, I'll simply take the next best thing."All six hands flew at NiGHTS. She quickly started to fly around frantically, trying to avoid them all, but she was eventually caught. G&W and Leon quickly ran forward to free her, but were knocked away by a red blur. They both looked up to see Reala, smirking with his arms crossed.

"I thought we'd gotten rid of this guy!"G&W shouted, quickly standing up. Leon then rose to his feet without using his hands, a pissed off look on his face. But before either could do anything, Wizeman pulled the entire platform from it's foundation with his magic, knocking the two of them off their feet again, and bringing them far over the Dark Sea. Content with his work, he sunk into the abyss, Reala following obediently.

The two fighters threw themselves to their feet, not knowing what Wizeman had done. But they quickly realized what happened when they looked back to where the stairs were, noticing they were no longer there. Leon looked forward again, then quickly stood up and ran to the other side, seeing nothing but darkness over the edge. He shouted in anger, stomping his foot. G&W calmly walked up and looked over the edge himself.

"_Now_ what do we do?"Leon asked angrily.

"How _should _we proceed?"G&W muttered."We could try to jump in after them, but NiGHTS said something about losing your soul and-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"He was too late to react when Leon wordlessly jumped off. He stared silently as the teen disappeared into the darkness, and it was then that a very rare event happened. Game & Watch swore."...Crazy son of a bitch..."With a shake of his head, he reluctantly jumped after him.

XXXX

The two found themselves in what appeared to be a corridor of a gothic castle, creepy decor everywhere they looked. There was just enough light for them to see the room clearly. After a moment, they looked at each other and nodded, then Leon formed his hammer and G&W pulled out his key, then they ran forward. NiGHTS was in here somewhere, and they wouldn't stop until they found her.

XXXX

End of Chapter

Next chapter, The Infiltration of Castle Nightmare.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37:The Infiltration of Castle Nightmare

It had been about a half hour since the duo reached the castle, and they were having trouble navigating the large palace. They were currently hiding in the shadows of a corridor, staying alert for anything dangerous. Fortunately, the castle had very high ceilings, most likely to accomodate the flying residents, so they had no trouble staying out of sight.

"This place is bigger than the Smash Mansion,"G&W remarked.

"And that's saying alot,"Leon muttered."Where do you thinking they're keeping her?"

"Either the dungeons, where they would obviously keep most prisoners,"G&W started, then hesitated to finish. He took a deep breath."Or in the throne room, where he may be torturing her personally."Leon clenched his teeth, shaking violently.

"I'm going to tear those spikes off his head and shove them through his eyes!"he growled.

"I share your concerns, Leon, but we don't know how to navigate this place,"G&W said reasonably, trying to defuse the insane teen's anger."If only we had a map or something..."It was then that a rippling blue portal appeared next to them. They both blinked at it in surprise, then watched as a strange creature came through it. The thing had a bright orange cape, two orange, clawed hands, and orange boots, but the strangest part about it was that it had no body. At the top of the cape was a hood with striped horns pointed forward. A fanged grin could be seen in the shadow of the cap, but there was no actual head.

"What's that?"Leon asked, still very angry.

"Wait a minute, you're the assist trophy that came when NiGHTS joined us,"G&W remarked as the portal disappeared."You're Jackle!"No sooner did he finish his sentence that a pair of manic blue eyes opened above the fanged grin.

"Hi!"the orange Nightmaren said cheerily."The big glove thingy and the robot dude brought me here to help you out!"

"Master Hand and ROB,"G&W corrected.

"Yeah, those guys,"Jackle said."C'mon! I'll get ya to the dungeons."He started to fly down the corridor, then the two others quickly followed him.

"So, NiGHTS is in the dungeon, huh?"G&W asked. Jackle shrugged his non-existant shoulders as continued to fly.

"Heck, I dunno,"he muttered."They said their big screen thingamajig was being blocked by something, so if NiGHTS wasn't in the dungeon, I was supposed to bring you to Wizeman's throne room."After sneaking through a few more corridors, they eventually reached the door. Jackle swung it open and they entered the dank area. They began to walk down the hall of prison cells, seeing many scared children staring back at them with fear. Leon was looking through the cells at high speed, not seeing NiGHTS anywhere while G&W calmly stared after him. When Leon realized NiGHTS wasn't there, he howled in frustration. He stomped back over to Jackle.

"Take me to the throne room!"he said in a rage."_Now!_" The bodiless maren blinked.

"Don't you wanna free these visitors?"he asked. Leon sighed in frustration, then turned to G&W, who was pulling out his key.

"Can you take care of that?"he asked.

"Already on it,"G&W said, putting his key in a door and opening it. They blinked at him as the child happily ran out."This thing is for more than just beating people with. Go."Nodding, they quickly headed out, leaving G&W to free the rest of the children.

XXXX

NiGHTS screamed in pain as another beam was shot through her. She was tied up in chains around her arms and legs that held her in place. If Wizeman had a mouth, a sadistic smirk would have been on his face.

"This is your punishment, traitor,"he sneered, all eyes narrowed."I will make you beg for death."NiGHTS slowly raised her head, her face a bit bruised.

"My friends...are coming, Wizeman..."she said weakly."L-Leon will destroy you when he gets here..."Wizeman responded by charging another energy beam, but before he could unleash the attack, a loud boom was heard from the double doors, interrupting him. His eyes shifted to the doors, which shook with another boom.

"It would appear that Leonok-"he didn't get the chance to finish, as the two massive doors were blasted apart with the force of a tank firing. When the dust settled, Leon could be seen standing there, a pitch black aura around his body as before and a scowl on his face. His eyes were totally black as well, instead of blood red like before. He walked forward and stood next to NiGHTS. He then looked at the jester, who stared back in shock, somewhat fearful of his appearance. He reached for the shackles holding her right arm and yanked it apart."And what do you-?"Without warning, Leon instantly swung his arm back and fired a blackened distortion sphere.

Wizeman, not believing it would hurt him, did nothing, which was a bad idea. The sphere of dark space energy actually made him recoil in both pain and shock."Urgh!"Leon quickly ripped apart the rest of the shackles holding NiGHTS. Before she could fall, he caught her in his arms, then slowly let her down. He then turned his attention to Wizeman, who was glaring at him angrily.

"How _dare_ you!"the Nightmare King growled, his anger evident in his eyes. Leon formed his hammer in his hand, and just as before, it was black and covered with runic markings. A demonic and distorted howl escaped his lips, then he lunged at the dark god, who started to glow with energy. NiGHTS watched the scene unfold with awe and terror, the two powerful creatures throwing attack after attack at each other, neither side relenting in the slightest. Leon threw his hammer up, then fired multiple distortion spheres from both hands, creating many explosions across the dark god's body. He caught his hammer again, then flew forward.

Wizeman responded by grabbing Leon and squeezing him tightly. But this proved to be useless, as he warped out of Wizeman's grip. Wizeman's six eyes looked around quickly, but he didn't see Leon falling towards his head. The teen flew around the spikes on his head, and then slammed his hammer into it. Wizeman shouted as pain rippled through his entire body. He then fired three beams above his head, only one of them actually catching Leon and ripping through him.

"**REEEEAAAAAAHH**!"he screeched, his voice heavily distorted like before. He eventually broke away from the attack, but not without some scathing burns across his body. Flying in front of the Nightmare God, the demonic teen snarled at Wizeman. G&W and Jackle then entered the room as Leon flew forward again for another attack. They quickly went up to NiGHTS, who was still staring at the fight with wide eyes and a trembling lip, terrified of what Leon had become.

"NiGHTS, are you alright?"G&W asked. She slowly shook her head.

"That's not Leon..."she said softly. G&W and Jackle looked at each other worriedly, then back to the purple jester. Even though Jackle was nearly as insane as Leon, he still cared for NiGHTS like a brother would, since in a way, they _were_ siblings.

"I freed the children in the dungeons..."G&W said, hoping to cheer her up, but he received no response. They looked back at the fight, seeing that both were actually wearing down. Leon was panting and slouching over. Wizeman's hands and the eyes inside them were drooping slightly. Leon flew forward again, and Wizeman threw a punch that sent him falling to the ground. His black aura began to twist around his body in strange ways. He slowly rose to his feet, eye twitching and an even bigger scowl than before. Soon, he began to convulse as if having a seizure. Demonic growling could be heard from him.

NiGHTS couldn't take it anymore. Though she was still weak, she stood up and started running to Leon, shocking G&W and Jackle.

"NiGHTS, what are you doing!"G&W shouted."Stay away from him!"

"C'mon, sis! Even I'M not that nuts!"Jackle screamed. Their words fell on deaf ears. NiGHTS ran faster when she noticed him holding his head in pain. When she finally reached him, she grabbed him from behind in a tight hug. Leon looked over his shoulder, ready to kill whoever it was, but when he saw that it was NiGHTS, he froze. Slowly, his convulsions began to stop, and the black aura started to dissipate. NiGHTS slowly looked up at him, watching his eyes return to normal.

"...NiGHTS...?"he asked softly. She smiled as Leon turned and hugged her back in a comforting way, ignoring the pain from the burns. Then, for the first time in her life, NiGHTS actually cried. Leon continued to hug her, silent as she cried on his shoulder. Wizeman, trying to take advantage of their vulnerable condition, reached a hand towards them to grab them both. But suddenly, a card flew over their heads and nailed Wizeman's eye, making his hand recoil. Still holding each other, they both looked at Wizeman, then in the other direction, seeing Jackle with four cards in both hands. He and G&W both went up to them as NiGHTS wiped away her tears.

"Can you dualize?"G&W asked them, looking at Wizeman.

NiGHTS nodded."Yes, but I'm hurt and he's tired,"she said. True to her words, Leon was now panting, fatigue from the fight quickly catching up with him.

"He's both,"G&W said, addressing Wizeman."You have to try. We'll work together to defeat him."

"Yeah! He's going down!"Jackle said, his grin a bit wider than usual.

Wizeman's eyes narrowed."I will not be defeated by worms like yourselves,"the dark god boomed. All four stared up at him with determination in their eyes. NiGHTS and Leon looked at each other, then grabbed each others hands. A bright light engulfed them, and the being left standing there was different than before. It still looked mostly like NiGHTS, except that it looked like a mature version of her. It was taller, the pink vest was a bit darker, and space around the being was constantly distorting. Neon looked at themselves curiously.

"Nice,"Leon remarked.

"This power is incredible!"NiGHTS exclaimed, then they looked at their two companions. G&W nodded at them while Jackle gave a thumbs up.

"Now, it's my turn,"G&W said. With a grunt, his body then started to grow and morph, his head growing to an enormous size and his limbs becoming long and pointed. When he was done, G&W was in his octopus form.

Jackle grinned widely."YAY! MY TURN!"the bodiless creature said happily, then closed his eyes and clenched his fists."Hrrrrrrmmmmm! Eeeeeeee!"

"Jackle, you can't transform, remember?"NiGHTS asked calmly.

"HRRRRRRGH! Oh, wait, I can't? Darn,"Jackle muttered.

"Enough of this!"Wizeman shouted angrily."Prepare to die!"They all prepared to attack, ready to end it all here and now.

XXXX

End of chapter

Yep, another cliffhanger. Sorry. But think of it this way. The next chapter is the last one of this arc, and you know what that means.

Don't forget to review.


	38. Chapter 38

And here it is, the final chapter of the arc. Now, you'll finally get to know of Leon's past. Of course, one person already knows, but still.

Chapter 38:Echoes of the Past

Neon was the first to make a move, spinning towards Wizeman at high speed and drilling into one of his hands. He charged up a beam and fired, but Neon warped out of the way just before the beam could hit. G&W then lunged forward and landed on Wizeman's robe, slowly pulling himself towards his head as Neon reappeared. Two of Wizeman's hands flew towards G&W to pry him off, but Jackle quickly threw a card at each hand, making them recoil. Neon put their hands together and closed their eyes as they concentrated, then their distorting aura spread into multiple distortion spheres, appearing around them in a circle as G&W and Jackle continued to fight the dark god. When there were 12 spheres around them, their eyes shot open, glowing bright purple.

"TAKE THIS!"they shouted, throwing their arms forward and firing the orbs. 2 orbs hit each of Wizeman's hands, doing great damage thanks to the combination of Leon's chaotic power and NiGHTS' Nightmaren energy. Though the intense attack managed to blind him completely, Neon was now panting from using so much energy at once. Fortunately, this gave G&W enough time to latch himself to Wizeman's head. He started slamming his tentacles against it with incredible strength, weakening him even more.

But the dark god wasn't going to simply surrender. After a few more blows to the head, he charged his body with energy and unleashed a powerful torrent of flame that nearly threw G&W off of himself. The flames travelled towards Neon, who was still too tired to move. They braced themselves for the incoming attack, closing their eyes instinctively. But when they felt nothing, they opened their eyes to see Jackle floating in front of them, his cape spread out.

"Thanks, Jackle,"NiGHTS said as he closed his cape.

"It's what siblings do!"

They both looked towards Wizeman, seeing that G&W was still latched on and attacking Wizeman's head relentlessly.

"This guy's annoying!"Leon said, rubbing their head.

"Even if we beat him now, he'll just be revived at some point in time,"NiGHTS said."If only there was a way to keep him down permanently..."Jackle grinned as an idea formed in his head.

"I think I have a way of doing that,"he said, reaching inside his cape. He then pulled out a card, an Ace of Spades, to be exact."You know what it does?"They shook their head."It traps it's victim inside of it. It's totally impossible to escape from."

"Where did you get something like that, Jackle?"NiGHTS asked, eyebrow raised and feeling slightly nervous.

"Wizeman gave it to me to use on you,"he said, frowning for a moment."Of course, I'm not as cruel as he is, so I didn't use it when we fought before, since I know how much you hate being trapped."NiGHTS smiled at that, hugging her bodiless brother tightly.

"...What are we hugging?"Leon asked, effectively crushing the beautiful moment. They pulled away and NiGHTS shook their head.

"Leon..."she muttered.

"I COULD USE A HAND HERE!"G&W shouted as Wizeman's hands continued to pull at him, stretching out his flat octopus body. NiGHTS quickly turned back to Jackle.

"What do you need to do for that thing to work?"she asked quickly.

"Keep his hands busy so I can get up to his face,"Jackle said. They nodded, then NiGHTS reached into their sleeve and pulled out a golden persona with a red jewel.**(A/N:It's a mask that fits over the eyes.)**

"Ooh, what's this thing?"Leon asked, taking a liking to the glittering object.

"This is the Dragon Persona,"NiGHTS said."I'm surprised you don't recognize it, Leon."

"Waaaiiit...isn't this the same thing you use for your Final Smash?"Leon asked. NiGHTS nodded."WE'RE GONNA TURN INTO A DRAGON?"

"That's right,"NiGHTS said, placing it over their eyes. Their body began to elongate, their legs morphing into a tail, and their hands turning into claws. Eventually, they became a large snake-like dragon. Except it was a bit different than NiGHTS original dragon form, as space was distorting around the creature in a more chaotic fashion than before. The fused being roared loudly, gaining Wizeman and G&W's attention.

"Chaos...Dragon..."they spoke in a dual voice, causing Wizeman to pause in his attack on the 2-D calamari as the being looked at the clown next to them."Jackle, stay behind us."The orange Nightmaren blinked, then nodded.

"O-okay!"he said, laughing nervously. They curled themselves a bit, then shot forward at blinding speeds, leaving Jackle in the dust."Uh, how am I supposed to stay behind you again...?"Neon started circling Wizeman at high speed, nimbly and easily avoiding his six hands. Jackle quickly took advantage of the distraction and flew forward, holding his card between two clawed fingers.

"Game and Watch! Jump down now!"Neon shouted. The 2-D man-turned-octopus released his grip, falling down and returning to normal. When Jackle reached the dark god's 'face,' he held the card up, a black aura emanating from it and surrounding him. Neon flew away as Wizeman began to struggle.

"Bye bye!"Jackle laughed.

"W-what?"Wizeman shouted, visibly shocked by what was happening. He was slowly sucked into the card with a booming shout of "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Silence. It was over. Wizeman was trapped within the card. Neon flew down to the floor, returning to normal and seperating again while Jackle landed next to them. G&W could only sigh in relief as the other three cheered.

"I'm so glad that's done with,"he muttered."But what about your Ideya?"That quieted them down.

"That's right,"NiGHTS said."Wizeman had your Ideya. Does that mean...?"She looked at Jackle worriedly, who stared at the card with a blank expression.

"Uuuhh..."he muttered, not knowing what to do. But suddenly, many blinding lights of different colors began to shine from the card, taking Jackle by surprise and making him drop the card. The lights shot out in streams that shot up into the darkness above them, lighting the entire room and blinding them.

XXXX

The sounds of a harp filled their ears, the beautiful notes echoing through the whiteness they were floating in.

"Wh-where's that music coming from?"Leon asked.

"I don't know, but it's beautiful,"G&W said, looking around. Suddenly, a large light appeared in front of them, forming into a large figure. The being was a woman garbed in a pink cloak, large white wings on her back, and a purple jewel on her forehead. In her hands was a harp, obviously the source of the music. NiGHTS gasped as Jackle's jaw dropped.

"You're...Illumina,"NiGHTS said, astounded."The Goddess of Dreams..."The woman held out a finger, showing the Ace of Spades with Wizeman trapped inside.

"Thanks to your efforts, the Nightmare God has been defeated permanently,"she said, making the card disappear."Though his essence will still allow nightmares to exist, the Ideya he has stolen have all been returned. None shall lose themselves to his evil ever again."Leon floated forward a bit, staring at the Goddess with wide eyes.

"You...look familiar..."he muttered. Illumina smiled down at him.

"It is good to see you again, Leonokas,"she said, making him blink in surprise. The others floated up next to him.

"Goddess, you know about Leon's past?"NiGHTS asked, prompting a nod."Can you tell us?"

"No,"she said."But I can show you."She held her hand forward, the Yellow Ideya appearing in it. The orb slowly floated out of her hand and down to Leon. He wrapped his arms around it, absorbing it into himself. Energy surged through him, but unlike before, he did didn't close his eyes. Memories flooded through his mind, everything about his past returning to him. The origin of his powers, his true name, his past life; but most importantly, his brother. His eyes widened and he froze in place, and the other three looked at him worriedly.

"Leon, what's wrong?"NiGHTS asked.

"I-I remember everything..."he muttered."My name is Leonokas."He stared at them with wide eyes."I was...the Elder God of Chaos."NiGHTS' hand shot to her mouth, G&W's jaw dropped, and Jackle tilted his head, extremely confused.

G&W snapped his fingers, realizing something."Of course! That's why Leon's Ideya of Growth created a world with only one dimension! Gods are immortal, so they _can't_ grow!"

"That's amazing..."NiGHTS said."To think that all this time, we've been friends with a god. But...who is Xinlon?"

"Xinlon...Xinlon was my brother, the Elder God of Order,"Leon said."Something happened to him. Some...darkness changed him. it drove him to evil. I remember that I fought him, but he beat me and threw me into a black hole. It was supposed to destroy me, but I used the last of my strength to warp myself to the Smash Dimension; and I lost my memory in the process..."No one knew what to say after that. Fortunately, Illumina spoke up.

"Leonokas. You and your friends must return to the Smash Dimension,"she said, gaining their attention."You and the other fighters are about to be involved in an incredible battle, one that will decided the fate of all existance. Order must not be allowed to rule our worlds. Everything must remain in balance, but the darkness has clouded your brother's divine sense of balance. If you cannot destroy the darkness within your brother, then you will have no choice but to destroy him."

"I-I understand..."Leon said quietly, bowing his head sadly.

"...Leonokas, I know this must be difficult for you, but it must be done,"Illumina said, giving him a sympathetic look."Xinlon will not stop until he rules all the dimensions. You and the Super Smash Brothers must destroy him."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it,"Leon muttered. NiGHTS placed a hand on his shoulder comforting, and he smiled at her slightly.

Illumina looked at 2-D member of the team."Oh, Mr. Game and Watch?"

"Er, yes?"G&W asked hesitantly.

"I have a gift for you, for when you return to the Smash Dimension,"Illumina said, causing G&W to tilt his head.

"Can I ask what it is?"he questioned.

"You could, but I won't answer,"Illumina smiled enigmatically."But I assure you, you will enjoy it immensely."G&W stared at the goddess for a moment in confusion, then a gigantic, unseen smile spread across his face as he realized what it could be.

"Return to your home, Smashers, and tell your allies of everything you have learned this day,"Illumina said. With that, there was another flash of light, and the four were back at the Dream Gate. They looked amongst themselves, stunned by all that had happened. Suddenly, a portal appeared in front of them, and they silently walked through, returning to their second home.

XXXX

End of Chapter

Well, there you have it. All I can say is review.


	39. Chapter 39

Ice Climbers arc a go-go, baby! And if you get that reference, you're awesome.

Chapter 39:Reunion on Frozen Glacier

"There's our village, Wolf!"Popo said, pointing at a small cluster of houses near the base of the mountian.

"Hmm, humble little place, ain't it?"he muttered.

"Take us down! Take us down! Take us down!"the Ice Climbers chanted, jumping up and down.

"Alright, alright, keep your parkas on,"Wolf said, rolling his eye as he landed his ship right outside the village, a group of people gathering around near them with wide eyes. Their eyes went even wider when the Ice Climbers hopped out.

"Hi, everyone!"Nana said happily, waving at the crowd with Popo as Wolf landed behind them. He watched silently as two pairs of adults ran out from the crowd, looking at the two with watery eyes.

"Popo?"asked the pair wearing different shades of blue.

"Nana?"asked the pair wearing different shades of red.

"MOMMY! DADDY!"the Ice Climbers shouted happily, running towards their respective parents with their arms held out. The two families embraced each other, crying tears of joy. Most of the crowd went "awww" while Wolf watched with a faint smile. He decided to respectfully wait another minute before speaking up.

"Okay, okay, that's enough of the mushy reunions,"he said, walking over to them. Everyone stared at him somewhat fearfully as he came up to the two families, none of them being too fond of wolves, let alone ones that talked. The Ice Climbers and their parents turned to look at him with different expressions. The duo walked over to him and turned to face the crowd.

"Everyone, this is Wolf!"Nana introduced cheerfully.

"He's a Smasher, just like us!"Popo said. Wolf held up a claw.

"'Sup?"

"Err, kids?"Popo's dad, Zolo asked."Not that I don't trust you, but...are you sure we can trust that thing?"

"I'm a guy,"Wolf said flatly, glaring at the man. The kids quickly turned to him.

"Sorry, Wolf!"they said in unison.

"In our world, wolves are really mean here,"Popo said.

"Everyone's afraid of them, please don't be mad,"Nana said.

Wolf shrugged."Fine, but if anyone calls me a thing again, I'm going to be pi-err, angry."Yes, he may have been a former criminal, but he knew to watch his language around children, otherwise the female Smashers would somehow find out and wash his muzzle out with soap.

"So, what are you kids doing back?"Nana's mom, Nata, asked. The three looked amongst themselves for a moment before explaining the situation.

"Have any of you noticed anything strange going on lately?"Wolf asked. To answer his question, they all looked up towards Infinity Mountain, which made the three Smashers look, too."Whoa, there's something you don't see every day."The normally icy mountian was covered in some strange, dark purple...stuff that covered half the mountian from the top."I'm gonna guess that wasn't there before."

"What happened?"Popo asked as they looked back at the villagers.

"We don't know,"Popo's mom, Mona, said."We just woke up one day and the tip of the mountain was purple. We didn't pay it much mind at first, we just thought it was a trick of light. But then..."

"It started to grow,"Wolf finished for her. They all nodded. Wolf scratched his chin as they looked back."I wonder what'll happen when the entire mountian is covered."

"We're wondering that, too,"Zolo said."We're worried about what will happen if that strange stuff spreads to our village."The Ice Climbers looked at each other for a moment, then nodded.

"Then we'll just climb up the mountian again!"Popo said determinedly.

"Say what?"Wolf asked dreadfully, his one good eye widening.

"We'll get rid of all that bad stuff!"Nana said.

"But-but-but-!"Wolf stuttered, already knowing he had no say in the matter. He groaned, then sighed in defeat.

"Let's go!"Popo cheered, then he and Nana ran towards the mountian.

"Shouldn't we get supplies first?"Wolf asked, resigning himself to his fate. The duo froze (no pun intended) in their tracks, then turned around with sheepish looks on their faces.

"Whoops,"they said embarrassedly. The villagers laughed while Wolf shook his head.

XXXX

Later, Wolf and the Ice Climbers were standing at the base of the mountain, the villagers gathered near them. Wolf, who was now sporting a black hood to cover his head, was carrying a large backpack filled with food and other supplies, while the Ice Climbers had backpacks filled with their favorite vegetables.

"ICE, ICE, CLIMBERS! ICE, ICE, CLIMBERS!"the villagers cheered. The duo waved, then the three began their long track up the behemoth known as Infinity Mountian.

XXXX

End of chapter

Finally, I've updated after how many months? Ugh...


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"Urghh...remind me again why Master Hand teamed me up with you two..."Wolf grunted as he pulled himself up another ledge.

"I think it was something about your fur and your armor keeping you warm,"Popo remarked as they pulled him up. It had been at least an hour since they had started climbing the mountain, and Wolf was pissed, to say the least.

"Did it ever occur to him that wolves AREN'T MEANT TO CLIMB?"Wolf screamed angrily, stomping his foot as his shout echoed across the moutain. The Ice Climbers frantically shushed him.

"Quiet, Wolf!"Nana whispered worriedly."We're in an avalanche zone!"

Wolf blinked in surprise."Seriously? How can you tell?"They glanced at each other, then back at him.

"Well, we sorta just...taught ourselves,"Popo said with a shrug.

"Plus, we kind of, umm...caused an avalanche here one time,"Nana said sheepishly, shuffling her feet in embarrassment.

"Uhh, got it,"Wolf said, looking around nervously."No more shouting."They continued their hike, the kids using their incredible jumping abilities and Wolf using his claws to support himself. The Ice Climbers were having an easy time; heck, they were loving it. It had been so long since their last climb, and they were thoroughly enjoying every second of it, even though they were having to help Wolf often. They didn't mind it in the slightest; and the pilot couldn't help but notice how patient and professional they were, for kids, anyway. He was actually a little impressed.

"Hey, kids,"Wolf said as they continued up. The duo looked at him."I have a question."

"Yeah?"they asked in unison, jumping up to another ledge.

"Why did you guys first climb this mountain?"Wolf asked curiously."Somehow, I doubt you did it with your parents' permission."

"A mean condor stole our veggies,"Popo said. The space pilot paused.

"...Say that again?"

"A mean condor stole our veggies,"Nana repeated."It took them all the way to it's nest on top of the mountain."She pointed up in case Wolf might have thought she was talking about some other mountain."So we climbed up there to get them back."

"...I never thought I'd hear the day where kids would go through so much trouble just to eat their vegetables,"Wolf muttered, pulling himself to his feet.

"Why don't other kids like veggies, anyway?"Nana asked curiously, looking up at him."They're yummy!"

"Other kids don't have vegetables as their main source of food,"Wolf replied."Just shows how tough you kids are being raised out here in a frozen wilderness."He grabbed onto the cliff face to start climbing again.

"Wait, Wolf,"Popo said, causing Wolf to look at him with a raised eyebrow. They both pointed past him."We can walk for a while, see?"Wolf turned his head to see another path that curled up and around the mountian. Sighing in relief, he followed the two kids along the path, trying not get too much snow in his boots.

After a while of walking and silence, Nana's curiosity got the better of her."Hey, Wolf? Why don't you like Fox?"

Wolf froze (pun intended) in his tracks. The Ice Climbers did the same, turning around to look at him and tilting their heads. At that moment, Wolf wanted to whip out his blaster, aim it at her head, and threaten them never to ask him that again. Most of the smashers knew better than to ask about his past with Fox.

But...they were just kids. In fact, they were the youngest smashers in the mansion. They couldn't help being curious.

So, with a heavy sigh, he simply said, "I don't want to talk about it."The kids looked at each other, then shrugged and began walking again. Hesitating only for a second, Wolf followed wordlessly.

XXXX

"Sir, we've detected three life forms currently climbing the mountain,"a primid soldier said. The commander sitting in another chair rested his chin on his fist.

"Bring up a visual,"he said in a strange, high pitched, and nasally voice. The large screen in front of him showed a distant view of the mountain, then began to close in on three figures. His eyes widened when he realized who one of them was."Wolf?"He growled in frustration."Of all the smashers to come here with those kids, it had to be Wolf!"He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed irritably.

"Your orders, sir?"a Scope Primid asked.

"Destroy them!"the commander growled, pounding his fist on the arm of his chair."I don't want to see one molecule of them left!"

XXXX

"It's getting dark,"Wolf grumbled, stating the obvious as the sun began to set over the horizon."We should probably find some sort of cave or something to rest in."

"Don't worry. We know the perfect place!"Nana chirped."It's just around around the corner!"

"You say that like we're in a neighborhood or something,"Wolf muttered.

"Well, it kind of is,"Popo said, looking back at him."Animals live on this mountain. But they're not ante-ample-antler-umm...like you."

"Anthromorphic,"Wolf corrected with a sigh.

"Yeah, that,"Popo said as they approached the mouth of a cave."Here it is!"They walked inside the cave, where it was a bit warmer than the coldness of the outside, though the pilot wasn't really surprised at that. He placed his backpack down, rummaging through it a bit before pulling out some firewood the villagers had given them.

"No, no, no!"the kids said, quickly taking the wood away from him. Wolf blinked at them.

"We have to save this for later, Wolf,"Nana explained."For when we get a lot higher on the mountain where the cold gets REALLY bad."Wolf's face fell.

"Oh, good. I'd hate to think I'll be warm tonight,"he muttered sarcastically, then began rummaging through his pack again."Eh, at least we have blankets."He then yanked out a large, black blanket for himself, noticing Popo and Nana doing the same, pulling out a blue and a pink blanket respectively."So, how long does night time last here?"

The Ice Climbers glanced at each other in confusion, then looked back at him."About 9 hours. How long didja think it'd be?"Popo questioned. Wolf shrugged.

"Back in my galaxy, most ice planets have nights that last for days,"he replied."Sometimes weeks."

"Our world isn't an ice planet, Wolf,"Nana said."Only half of it. The other half is sunny."Wolf blinked at that.

"Huh,"he mumbled, then shrugged again."Eh, I've seen weirder planets."He stood up and brought a claw to his eye patch."Hold still for a moment."The Ice Climbers blinked as his electronic eye patch flashed once.

"Did you just take our picture?"Popo asked.

Wolf his shook his head."Nope. I just registered you two on my alarm system. If anything gets within 30 yards of us from any direction, I'll know. This way we'll be able to sleep tonight without worrying about any intruders."

"That's pretty neat,"Nana said with a smile.

"That's technology,"Wolf replied calmly, fishing around his backpack for a moment before pulling out a package of ribs. Feeling hungry themselves, the Ice Climbers rummaged through their own backpacks and got a few carrots out. By the time the trio had their fill, the sun had disappeared from the sky, and the temperature noticeably dropped. Wolf yawned and stretched, cracking his neck. He reached into his backpack, then pulled a out large, dark grey blanket, the kids doing the same with their blue and pink blankets. Wolf quickly detached the sharper peices of his armor so as not to rip up his blanket while Popo and Nana curled up in their own blankets, lying against a wall and each other.

"Good night, Nana."

"Good night, Popo."

"Good night, Wolf,"they said in unison, closing their eyes and drifting off. Wolf leaned back against the back of the cave, musing to himself. How did those two do it? How did they always know what the other was thinking? It always astounded him and the other Smashers that they weren't twins. They had often joked that the kids had a psychic connection to each other, which had actually prompted Ness and Lucas to spy on the two psychically. Okay, Ness was the one with the idea, he had just dragged Lucas into it. The whole ordeal didn't end well for anyone...

Anyway, Wolf decided to leave the thought for another time.

"See ya in the morning, kids,"he muttered, closing his good eye. Soon, he would realize how wrong that statement was. For only a few hours later, his alarm went off, and his eye snapped open in an instant.

XXXX

End of Chapter

Cliffhanger! Oh, the humanity!


	41. Chapter 41

Oh, good, this only took a few months instead of a year. _

Chapter 41:Infinity Mountain:Return of the Ape

"Popo, Nana, wake up!"Wolf growled, blaster at the ready as he stood near the mouth of the cave.

"I don't wanna go to school, Papa..."Popo muttered drowsily.

"Can I have another snow cone, Mr. Fluffy...?"Nana mumbled. Wolf facepalmed.

"Oh, for the love of-GET UP ALREADY!"Wolf howled, shocking the kids awake.

"WAAAAH!"they both screamed, looking around frantically. When they noticed their canine companion glaring at them, they blinked.

"Wolf? What's goin' on?"Nana asked as they stood up.

"What time is it...?"Popo asked, rubbing his head.

"Keep your voices down, we've got company,"Wolf said, eye narrowed."Get ready for a fight."The duo looked at each other for a moment, then quickly stood up and grabbed their hammers, getting behind Wolf and looking outside cautiously.

"What is it?"they questioned in unison.

"I'm not sure, my scanner just picked something up,"Wolf replied, looking back and forth swiftly."All I know is that there's more than one, and they're getting close."When he noticed something moving just a few feet away, he rolled out of the cave and aimed his blaster at the intruders."STOP!"He blinked, realizing that the intruders were a group of 8 robot drones he recognized from his own dimension, one of which had a screen making up its front. The Ice Climbers quickly ran out to see what it was, stumped to find the strange machinations.

"Are those robots?"they asked, heads tilted in confusion.

"Ones from my dimension, as a matter of fact,"Wolf said, blaster still trained on them."Level 3 Fichinan sentry drones. I've dealt with a good number of these things in my lifetime. But what are they doing here?"Then, as if to answer his question, the screen on the front robot lit up, showing a familiar face Wolf thought he would never see again."What the-ANDREW?"

The primate on the screen smirked."Long time, no see, eh, Wolf?"Andrew asked.

"How the...heck are you alive?"Wolf asked, censoring himself in front of the kids."I saw the news reports! You were killed by the Aparoids!"

Andrew grinned cruelly."That's right, those stupid bugs did me in,"he admitted."But now I'm back and ready to help take over the worlds!"

Wolf scoffed."Right, you'll take over the worlds. You and what army?"

"...Uh, hello? The Subspace?"Andrew pointed out, eyebrow raised.

The smashers rolled their eyes."Worst army ever,"the Ice Climbers muttered.

"HEY!"a bunch of small voices emanated from the screen.

"You still haven't answered my question,"Wolf growled, getting them back on track."How are you alive again?"

"Simple, through the will of a being much higher than myself,"Andrew replied enigmatically."With his power, we'll conquer the dimensions one by one, until everyone is under his thumb! But you smashers..."He leaned back in his seat, fingers interlaced in front of him."We're not too fond of you interfering with our plans so far. First, you refuse to give us that insane newcomer of yours."

"You know about Leon?"Nana asked.

"What does he have to do with all this, anyway?"Wolf asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"Andrew asked, smirking."Anyway, now a couple of your friends have derailed a few of our plans to conquer their worlds. But I have a proposition for you."

"Now, why do I get the feeling we're not going to agree to it?"Wolf asked sarcastically.

"Just wait until you hear it,"Andrew said."You were once my leader, Wolf, so I do have a bit of respect for you."

"Gee, isn't that nice?"Wolf snarked."You quit Star Wolf to try and take over the Lylat System with the last of Andross' army. As I recall, that didn't go too well for you."

Andrew decided to pretend he hadn't heard that."What do you say we be on the same team again? Except this time, you'll be joining me."

Wolf stared at him for a long moment."What?"he asked flatly.

"You heard me right,"Andrew said."Just think of it, Wolf. With your battle and leadership skills, you would make an excellent general in our army. And when we conquer the dimensions, you can rule our universe with me. Of course, I'm not going to haggle how much of it you'll control. If you agree, we'll take half and half right off the bat, no strings attached, since I know you wouldn't take anything less. All you have to do is capture your two little friends right there."The Ice Climbers blinked, looking at each other worriedly. Would he really...?"So, what do you say? Do we have an agreement?"The lupine glanced back at the kids, who had worried expressions on their faces. After a moment, he looked back at the insane monkey.

"You always were an overzealous idiot, Andrew,"he said coolly, then blasted the screen before receiving a response, destroying the robot in the process. The Ice Climbers didn't have time to cheer for him before he grabbed them and yanked them into the cave, avoiding a barrage of laser blasts aimed at where their heads had been. Wolf leaned around the corner and returned fire, destroying another robot.

Not wanting to be left out, the Ice Climbers held each other's hands and pointed their free hands at the robots, concentrating on manipulating the snow and ice around them. Suddenly, some icicles hanging from the cave's ceiling tore themselves off and floated in front of them. Glancing at them, Wolf's jaw dropped as the makeshift projectiles shot forward, impaling the remaining machines and destroying them. The two young cryomancers released each other's hands and smiled at the dumbstruck Wolf.

"Since when can you two do THAT?"he asked incredulously. They glanced at each other, then looked back and shrugged.

"We've been able to do that for as long as we can remember,"Popo said.

"I thought everyone knew we could control ice,"Nana remarked.

"You never told anyone you could do it like that,"Wolf said, holstering his gun."I mean, sure, we've seen you form ice blocks and other small stuff, but you've never done anything even close to that."

"Really?"Nana asked.

"Well, we can do alot more than that,"Popo said."We get lots stronger when there's more ice around."

"Or even when it's just real, real cold,"Nana said."But we get really tired if we do too much."

"Interesting,"Wolf mused."Well, get your stuff packed. It's almost sunrise, so we might as well get moving. You can tell me more while we're hiking."Nodding in agreement, the two neatly folded up their blankets and placed them in their backpacks while Wolf just stuffed his in his own pack. After having a quick bite (and watching the sunrise, which Wolf had grudgingly admitted was a pretty impressive sight), they began climbing again. During which, the Ice Climbers told Wolf the story of how they met...

(Flashback)

A five-year-old Nana grunted as she was pushed to the ground for the third time. Her lip quivered as the two older bullies laughed at her.

"Aww, what's the matter?"one of them asked tauntingly."Is the little icy freak gonna cry for mama?"

"I'm not a freak,"Nana whimpered."Mommy says I'm special."

"She lied,"the other bully said as Nana pushed herself to her feet, glaring at them and trying not to cry."Ooh, are you gonna use your freaky powers on us? What are you gonna do? Throw a snowball at us? Or hit us with your big scary hammer?"Before the little girl could reply, a voice called out.

"Leave her alone!"Suddenly, pair of large ice balls struck them in the back of the heads, making them grunt in pain and surprise. They turned around to see a little boy who looked surprisingly like Nana wearing a blue parka. In his right hand was a wooden hammer just like hers while his left was raised and pointed at them, a glare on the young boy's face as a icy nimbus floated around him.

"What the-? Another one?"the first bully asked, stunned. Nana stared at her new savior in wonder. There was somebody like her?

"Uhh, maybe we should get outta here,"the second bully muttered as the boy approached, the nimbus around him growing steadily larger. The two immediately ran off, leaving the two kids alone. The icy nimbus around the boy disippated as he ran over to Nana, who could only stare at him.

"You okay?"the boy asked.

She nodded."Uh huh. Who are you?"

"I'm Popo,"the boy smiled."I just moved here. What's your name?"

"Nana,"she said.

"Why were those guys being mean to you?"Popo asked. Nana looked around for a moment, then pointed a hand at the snowy ground below them, causing a snowball to pull itself out of the ground and into her hand, much to the blue boy's amazement."You can do magic, too?"

Nana nodded excitedly."Uh huh! Watch!"She then focused on the snow, causing a few more snowballs to come up and orbit her like planets around a sun.

"Cool!"Popo said happily. The two then spent the next hour playing together with their powers over the ice, making a large snowman, having snowball fights, even going so far as making a snow castle about the size of a small house. The two were having so much fun, they didn't notice their parents approaching from opposite sides.

"Popo?"the boy's parents called.

"Nana?"her parents called out.

"Mommy! Daddy!"the two said happily, running over to their respective parents.

"Nana, who is that?"Nata asked.

"His name's Popo!"Nana replied.

"That's Nana!"Popo said happily to his parents.

"Did Nana help you make that big snow castle?"Zolo asked his son.

"Yep!"Popo said.

"Popo can do magic just like me!"Nana chirped.

"Really?"Nato, Nana's father, asked. The two sets of parents looked at each other, then led their kids over to meet.

After they introduced themselves, Zolo spoke."So, our son tells us your daughter can control snow and ice, too. Is that right?"

"Yes, but we thought Nana was the only one,"Nata said.

After that, the two kids became completely inseperable, going to school together, having play dates and slumber parties nearly everyday and night, and getting to know each other better than any other two friends possibly could.

XXXX

End of Chapter

Huzzah! It is finished! Let there be rejoicing!

And hopefully reveiwing...


	42. Chapter 42

As always, this took far too long. I have GOT to update this more often. Kudos to those who can tell what the title references to.

By the way, I've gone back through the entire story and revised all the chapters a while back, so feel free to read the story from the start again. Trust me, the chapters are much better than they were before.

Chapter 42:The Great Cave Offensive

"Well...this is a problem..."Wolf muttered, cautiously scanning the hundreds of thousands of subspace bugs just meters above their heads. The trio had managed to climb half-way up the mountian before coming across the eye-sore of an obstacle."How the heck are we supposed to get past this?"He glanced at the Ice Climbers, who looked at each other while scratching their heads.

Popo suddenly smiled as an idea came to him."I know! Nana, do you remember that secret tunnel we found?"

Then the pink climber smiled."Oh, yeah! The one that leads near the top of the mountain!"

Wolf blinked."There's a tunnel? How many times have you two climbed this mountain, anyhow?"

"We lost count,"they replied without hesitation.

"...Right,"Wolf said, sweatdropping."So, where is this tunnel?"The duo simply motioned for the lupine to follow, and he did just that, following them down a path that slowly curled down the mountain, until they eventually reached the entrance to a cave. The kids started to walk in, but Wolf grabbed their shoulders, causing them to look back at him."Hold on, kids."He pulled out his blaster, holding it in both hands."We'll need to be careful going in there. The place could be filled with enemy soldiers."The duo looked at each other for a moment, then looked back at Wolf and nodded. He nodded back."Alright, I'll take point."

"Take what?"the two asked, confused.

Wolf sighed."Just follow me."

"Oh."

With that said, the trio advanced into the cave, watching out for any subspace creatures that could be waiting in ambush. As they continued, Wolf couldn't help but feel awed at the sunlight shining through the ice, creating a beautiful rainbow effect throughout portions of the cave.

After a few moments of silent walking, Wolf decided to make a comment."Sure is a nice-looking place,"he admitted.

"Yep, we love this place!"Popo said cheerfully.

"Hey, look!"Nana chirped, pointing. Wolf raised an eyebrow as the climbers quickly ran over to a wall covered in scratches that looked like primitive drawings.

As he walked over to them, he said "I thought you two said you were the only ones who ever climbed this mountain."

"We are,"the two kids replied, glancing back at him.

"So, you two drew all this?"Wolf asked, motioning to the drawings.

"Umm, no,"they admitted.

"These were here the first time we climbed the mountain,"Popo said.

"Yeah, we dunno who made 'em,"Nana said innocently, shrugging. She blinked, looking at one drawing in particular that she didn't recognize."Hey, Popo?"

"Yeah?"the blue boy asked.

Nana pointed."Were those drawings there before?"Her friend blinked, looking over at the drawing with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I don't think so..."Popo murmured. Wolf looked over at the drawing they were talking about, walking over.

"Hey, that looks like a wolf!"Popo remarked, pointing at a part of the drawing that indeed looked like a wolf."What are those things around it?"Surrounding the wolf were strange rectangular blocks, and the real Wolf stared at the drawing with a wide eye, a blank expression on his face.

"Ooh, there's a fox!"Nana remarked, looking at a fox drawing outside of the circle of blocks surrounding the wolf and facing the other direction. A sad frown crossed the innocent child's face."Aww, I think it's leaving the wolf there..."

"Why would it do that?"Popo asked, also feeling saddened. The duo looked at Wolf, who was staring vacantly at the drawing, eye still wide. What neither of them knew was that the drawing was dredging up an incredibly painful memory for the lupine pilot...

In his mind, the drawings were moving. The wolf was trying to fight off the strange blocks, howling at the fox to help. But the vulpine didn't seem to hear, and ran off, leaving the wolf to continue fighting the blocks on his own. Without warning, a small laser rung out from one the blocks, striking the wolf in the eye...

"Hey, Wolf!"the Ice Climbers shouted, shaking the pilot out of it.

"Wh-what? What is it?"he muttered, looking back and forth between them.

"Are you okay?"Nana asked, a concerned frown on her face.

"You like kinda shaky,"Popo said.

"I-I'm fine,"he stuttered, actually feeling rather weak."Let's just get out of here."He abruptly turned and walked off, leaving the kids to look at each other in concern before following their companion.

XXXX

Andrew smirked as he watched the trio on a screen from his seat, taking note of Wolf's shaken expression.

"Heh, it worked like a charm,"he chuckled, but then he frowned."Still, it's probably not enough to mess with him that much, but at least I get to have some fun!"

XXXX

"Duck!"Wolf barked, quickly doing just that, the Ice Climbers following suit to avoid a flurry of small laser blasts. As the scope primids fired their weapons again, the lupine quickly whipped out his reflector and held it in front of himself, pressing a button and creating a spherical shield of energy that reflected the energy bullets back at the creatures, forcing them to scatter. Popo and Nana quickly composed themselves, then held their hands forward and unleashed a mini-blizzard that buffeted primids, allowing Wolf to get in close and slash them to ribbons with his claws.

"Look out, Wolf!"the Ice Climbers cried.

"Hmm?"Wolf looked over his shoulder to see a large primid looming over him, fist reared back to land a punch. The kids quickly covered their eyes as the primid swung, and not even a second later, they heard a laser blast, followed by a large thud. Curious, the two peeked out from behind their hands to see Wolf standing with his blaster pointed where the primid's head had been, said primid dissolving into shadow bugs. The kids smiled and cheered as Wolf holstered his weapon, sighing.

"Can't believe I let that guy sneak up on me..."he muttered as the Ice Climbers ran over.

"Wolf, you are so cool!"Popo gushed.

"You're amazing!"Nana cheered.

"We're not out of trouble yet,"Wolf warned them."Now we know this place is crawling with the Subspace army, and those punks were just the welcoming commitee. Be on your guard."The two blinked, then nodded, gaining more serious expressions on their faces. The trio continued advancing through the cave, taking out small groups of creatures at a time. After a while of this, they were just about to go down another turn, when Wolf just managed to pull the kids out of sight before they could be spotted, quickly covering their mouths before they could protest."Quiet. Don't let them hear you."The two shut their mouths as Wolf carefully looked past the wall, seeing primids either wandering around or working what looked like advanced excavating equipment. Wolf raised an eyebrow as primids carted large shards of ice further down the cave and out of his sight.

"What are they doing?"Popo, who's head was peeking out over Wolf's, asked.

"They're taking the ice,"Nana, who's head was peeking out over Popo's, said, stating the obvious.

"What're those freaks planning?"Wolf asked, mostly to himself. Then he blinked and glanced up."Wait, what are you kids standing on?"The Ice Climbers hesitated, looking at each other in puzzlement."...I shouldn't have asked that, huh?"

"...No."

THUD!

XXXX

End of Chapter

Whuh oh! Looks like they're in trouble!

OMFG, I finally updated!


	43. Chapter 43

Alright. Now that I've heard SSB4 is in the works, I'm finally going to get off my lazy ass and start writing this again.

Chapter 43:Seperation

The collapsed trio quickly scrambled out of sight as the primids turned their heads almost in unison to look in their direction. Biting back a violent swear, Wolf fumbled through his pocket for a moment before pulling out a small metal sphere and pressing a button on it with his thumb, causing a strange, colorless field to appear around them as a Primid walked around the corner, non-existant eyebrow raised. The Ice Climbers braced themselves, but Wolf silently held a hand in front of them, staring at the seemingly confused primid. The puppet-like creature looked back at it's comrades and shrugged, then walked off and out of their sight. The Ice Climbers blinked in confusion while Wolf let out a quiet sigh, putting the item away.

"Cloaking barrier,"he muttered when the kids gave him confused looks."These things have saved my hide more than once. I don't have a lot of them, so don't be careless."

"Okay,"they nodded.

"So, what do we do now?"Popo asked.

"We need to take them by surprise,"Wolf replied. He glanced up to see more than two dozen icicles hanging above their heads, then he looked back at them."Alright, I've got an idea."He fished through his pocket with his right hand before pulling out a small, gray, and oval sphere."This is a flash grenade. It's used for blinding a room full of opposing forces."

"What're you gonna do with it?"Nana asked.

"First off, look up there,"Wolf jabbed a thumb up, and the two tilted their heads back to see the icicles above them."Do you think you two can get those down without making too much noise?"They looked at each other, then looked at Wolf and nodded."Good. First, I'll throw this grenade around the corner to stun them, then you hit them with those things. Hard. Understood?"Nodding again, the two put their hammers down, then held each other's hands and closed their eyes. An icy blue nimbus appeared around the two, and Wolf visibly shuddered at a sudden drop in temperature, which was saying something, given where they were. The lupine looked up to see the icicles above them vibrating, then silently plucking themselves off the ceiling and slowly descend towards them, becoming parallel to the icy floor. The Ice Climbers opened their eyes, showing that they were glowing a steady blue color in the same shade as the nimbus around them.

"We're ready,"they said in perfect unison, but Wolf noticed something odd about it. True, they had a tendency to speak in unison more often than most, but this time, Wolf noted that even their tone had been exactly the same:confident, determined, yet with a noticeable calm and coolness; almost...authorative? Had Wolf not known any better, he would have thought only one, entirely different person had spoken...

The pilot shook his head, trying not to dwell on it."Okay, on three."He put his back to the wall, clutching the flash grenade in his claws, and the Ice Climbers got close to him, holding each other's hands tightly."One...two...THREE!"He hurled the grenade around the corner with a grunt. Only a second later, there was a blinding flash and multiple cries of alarm."Now!"The Ice Climbers leapt past the corner, their makeshift projectiles following them. Wolf watched in anticipation as the two shot the icicles forward in a powerful and devastating barrage. There were many sounds of crashing and slicing for little more than a second, and then it was silent. Wolf stared at his two young charges as their icy nimbus disappeared, and they turned their heads to look at him, smiling cheerfully. Raising an eyebrow, Wolf walked past the corner to inspect the damage, and was shocked to find that no primids remained, as well as seeing that every machine had at least one icy spear lodged in it.

"Holy freakin' cow..."he said, stunned.

"How'd we do, Wolf?"the kids asked.

"Did you kids even miss a single shot?"Wolf asked incredulously.

"I don't think so,"Nana said, looking around.

"I think some of those hit more than one,"Popo remarked."Does that give us bonus points?"Nana giggled at his joke, but Wolf just rubbed his head, not knowing what to think at the moment.

XXXX

Andrew's jaw dropped as he watched a replay of his soldiers and equipment all getting skewered with what appeared to be spears of ice. After a moment, he recomposed himself, his shock replacing itself with anger.

"Those kids are stronger than I gave them credit for..."he mused, rubbing his chin in thought."Maybe it's time to move on to phase two..."

XXXX

"23,"Wolf said, then he calmly activated his reflector to...well, reflect a large energy ball fired at him, destroying the scope primid who shot at him."Make that 24."

"I got 17!"Popo cheered, knocking another primid's lights out with his hammer.

"Me, too!"Nana chirped, paradoxically freezing a fire primid in a block of ice. Wolf frowned in thought as he blasted the head off of another primid, thinking about how easy this was starting to get. A little too easy, as cliche' as that sounded. He knew how Andrew liked to work; after all, as the monkey's former leader, how could he not?

Andrew preferred to give people a false sense of confidence before lulling them into a trap and hitting them hard. Back when the lupine was more viscious, (being with the Smashers had softened him up some, much to his chagrin) Wolf would always approved of such tactics, but now...the idea just didn't sit right with him anymore. Damn that Master Hand. Why did he have to bring him to that stupid mansion with those stupid bunch of heroes...and the villians he had gained a kinship with...and all the Brawls that had made him stronger than he dared to dream...

Not to mention the fact that...that he was starting respect Fox, and even that loud-mouth Falco, more. Thanks to spending his time at the Smash Mansion, he had developed an uneasy truce with the two, though that's not to say he always honored it. The three got into fights just as often as the other heroes and their enemies/rivals, if not moreso, and yet they still respected each other's skills, despite Wolf's constant attempts to remind himself why he hated that damn vulpine; and that fucking cave drawing sure as hell hadn't helped! He growled angrily to himself; it was so infuriating!

He was so caught up in his train of thought that he was barely snapped out of it by the Ice Climbers' cries for help.

"WOLF!"

The lupine started, quickly turning his head to see that his young allies were surrounded by at least two dozen primids, looking around fearfully.

"Get away from them!"Wolf snarled, charging forward with his claws bared. However, before he could reach the primids to eviscerate them, a laser blast landed near his feet, causing him to screech to a halt.

An irritating and familiar laugh filled his ears, followed by equally irritating and familiar voice."Why, Wolf, you actually care about those brats? You really have gone soft!"

"Andrew,"Wolf growled, turning his head to see the sentry drones from before, along with his former teammate's face on a screen.

"Hello, Wolf,"the primate chuckled."You're as angry as always. Ever consider doing yoga or something?"

"What the hell do you want now?"Wolf asked irritably, forgetting to censor himself.

"Simple:them,"Andrew replied, pointing at the Ice Climbers, who blinked.

"What?"Wolf asked, understandably confused."Why do you want those two?"

"Because they're crucial to our plan for this world,"Andrew said.

"And that plan is...?"Wolf purposely trailed off.

Andrew rolled his eyes."Like I'm really gonna tell you that? You'd ruin everything!"

"I'm going to ruin it, anyway,"Wolf shot back.

Andrew smirked."You can try..."

Suddenly, a hole opened up in the front of a robot, and a small sphere popped out of it, which landed at Wolf's feet. He looked down at it in surprise, realizing an instant too late what it was.

"Oh, fu-"

The sphere popped open, and a green gas hissed out, blasting Wolf in the face and causing him to stagger backwards, his head suddenly swimming. The pilot groaned as he staggered about drunkenly, the Ice Climbers cries unable to penetrate his ears in his daze. Finally, it became too much for the former criminal, and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

XXXX

When Wolf woke up some time later, two things instantly came to mind. One:He was really damn cold. And two:He felt like he had a hangover; a really, really, _really_ bad hangover. The pilot staggered to his feet, looking around in confusion as he rubbed his head and trying to recall what had happened. Eventually, he did.

"Oh, fuck,"he swore angrily, finding that he was alone."Damn it, damn it, DAMMIT!"His two associates (he couldn't really call them friends), as well as the primids and sentry drones, were nowhere to be found. Three different thoughts ran through his head faster than Sonic could run, one after another. For one thing, the other Smashers (i.e:the good guys) were gonna kill him for this! He had been given the responsibility of the Ice Climbers' safety, and he completely blew it! Secondly, and he couldn't believe he was thinking this, were they alright? Grr, if Andrew had hurt those two, he was going to tear that monkey in half! ...Jeez, he really was going soft. The final thought that ran through his mind was...he had no idea where to go. He could probably wander through these ice caves for days and he'd never get out. He realized with a sick feeling in his stomach that without those two kids, he was screwed. He was going to fail the mission, and because of Andrew, of all creatures!

The lupine gnashed his teeth in frustration, knowing nothing short of a miracle could help him now.

And then...

And then...

A miracle occured.

Wolf blinked, feeling a cool breeze wash over him. But, oddly enough, it didn't make him shiver. Rather, it made him feel more...at ease.

"Do you wish to save them?"a whispering voice asked, the sound being carried by the strange breeze to his ears.

Wolf looked around, wondering if the cold was finally getting to him."Who said that?"

"Do you wish to save them?"the voice repeated, still whispering.

"I-Yeah. Yeah, I want to save them,"he answered, not certain what to think anymore.

"Then follow me..."

Suddenly, an icy whirlwind of sorts formed right in front of Wolf, causing him to step back in surprise. After staring at the strange whirlwind for a moment, he realized there was actually someone in it! The figure was tall and humanoid, that much he could make out, but he couldn't see any real details of the strange specter. Without turning away from him, the mysterious entity began to float away, going further into the cave. Instantly realizing this was the one who had spoken to him, Wolf quickly gave chase, the being's whispers filling his ears and telling him some very interesting things...

XXXX

End of Chapter

Well, here's an interesting development...


	44. Chapter 44

Ha ha! Told you I was going to start updating this story more!

Chapter 44:The Power of Ice

Wolf had lost track of how long he had been following the strange entity. It may have been minutes, it may have been hours, he didn't really know anymore. He had been too caught up in what the ice spirit had been telling him. As it turns out, there was a reason Popo and Nana knew each other (and the mountian itself) so well. The spirit told Wolf that long ago, it had foreseen the mountain being invaded by the Subspace, and told him of their intentions. Andrew had been tasked by his superior to assimilate Infinity Mountain and the power it possessed:the power to control all ice in the multiverse.

Wolf had nearly tripped after hearing that.

After getting over his initial shock, Wolf asked what the Ice Climbers had to do with all this. The being replied that it had devised a way to counter this imminent threat in the form of two newborns whom it had imbued with the mountain's power, giving them limited control over ice which slowly grew over time. Wolf had given the being his undivided attention by that time. He asked if that power was the cause of the Ice Climbers' connection, but the spirit told him that their connection was what drew it to them in the first place, and said that once they had met, the power they possessed had inadvertantly strengthened that bond. The spirit told him it couldn't planned it out any better, really.

And then came the day that Master Hand arrived in Infinite Glacier, word of Popo and Nana's power and accomplishments reaching his nonexistant ears.

Needless to say, the residents of the village had been understandably scared out of their wits by the near-omnipotent glove's arrival, but once he had assured them all he meant no harm, they decided to listen to what he had to say...

XXXX

One year earlier...

"Ah, Popo and Nana, it's a pleasure to meet you in person,"Master Hand said as the two kids walked up to the front of the crowd, staring at the glove with wide eyes.

"W-who are you?"the duo asked timidly.

Master Hand chuckled."You may call me Master Hand. I am the head of the Super Smash Bros. organization, and I have a proposition for you."

"Super Smash Brothers?"Popo asked.

"W-what's that?"Nana asked.

"The Super Smash Bros. are a group of heroes (and the occassional villain) I have brought together to keep peace throughout the multiverse, as well as take part in a fighting tournament of my creation,"Master Hand explained.

"What?"the kids' parents asked incredulously.

"There is no way we're letting our son compete in a fighting tournament!"Zolo said angrily.

"How dare you ask such a thing?"Nata said, equally angered.

"Ah, perhaps I should clarify that better,"Master Hand said quickly."The tournaments I hold take place in a simulator."The villagers stared blankly, and Master Hand sweatdropped, remembering this world wasn't quite as advanced as others."Er, a simulator is basically a big computer game. The tournament's battles will take place in this computer, where it's impossible for anyone to be seriously injured."This seemed to somewhat mollify the duo's parents, though they still looked rather skeptical."I assure you, I will take full responsibility for their well-being. We now have one of the greatest doctors in the multiverse, and he can heal just about anything."The parents looked amongst themselves.

"I don't know..."Nato muttered uncertainly.

"It still sounds fishy to me,"Zolo said.

Seeing their doubt, Master Hand looked at the kids."Popo, Nana, may I ask you a question?"

The kids blinked, tilting their heads in unison."Yeah?"

"If you had power, what would you do with it?"Master Hand asked.

"Protect Nana."

"Protect Popo."

The two spoke in unison and at once, then they smiled at each other. Master Hand nodded (sort of), pleased at their responses.

"If you say yes, the other fighters and I can help you become strong enough to always protect one another, I promise you that,"he said, prompting them to look at him again before looking back at each other. The two huddled together and began whispering to themselves, everyone watching them in anticipation. Then, after a few seconds, they both pulled away and looked at Master Hand.

"Will anyone there call us freaks?"Popo asked.

"We don't like bullies,"Nana said.

Master Hand chuckled."If anything, you'll fit in better than you would in any other place in existance. Some of them will make you two look like completely ordinary kids."

"Really?"the two asked, stunned by the thought.

"Really,"Master Hand confirmed. The two looked at each other again, then nodded and looked back at him.

"We'll do it!"they cheered.

"Kids, are you sure about this?"Nola asked, frowning in concern.

"This could be dangerous,"Zolo said.

"You could get hurt,"Nato continued.

Nana tilted her head innocently."But he said he'd take respa...resper..."She scrunched up her face, trying to remember how to pronounce the word Master Hand had used.

"Responsibility, Nana,"the glove corrected kindly.

"Yeah, that,"Nana said.

"Besides, we wanna make new friends!"Popo said. The four adults looked amongst themselves.

XXXX

"So, I take it they agreed, eh?"Wolf asked, panting a bit as he continued after the spirit.

The being nodded."Indeed, though they were still reluctant about it. After the Melee tournament ended, they returned to their homes much stronger than even than I dared to hope. Their parents were very happy, too, needless to say."

"Then the Brawl tournamount invites went out,"Wolf started."But the Subspace came to the Smash Dimension and started mucking everything up before the tournament even started."The spirit nodded silently, prompting him to continue."And once the others took them out, we had our tournament. After that ended, NiGHTS came to the mansion, and then Leon showed up. And now, the Subspace is somehow back and hounding for him..."He blinked."Come to think, what does he have to do with all this? Why does the Subspace want that weird kid?"

"...I cannot tell you everything,"the spirit said after a moment."But I will tell you this:The Leon you know is by no means a kid."

"Okay, so he's a teenager,"Wolf said, rolling his eye."Big whoop, I'm pretty sure I'm older than him."

"Leon is several thousand millenia older than you are,"the icy specter said pointedly.

Wolf tripped, falling on his face. Shaking it off, he looked up at the spirit in disbelief."What? Then what the hell is he?"

"I've already said, I cannot tell you,"the spirit said as he stood back up."However, you're old associate can give you the information you want."

Wolf's lone eye narrowed."Then bring me to him. I wouldn't mind brushing up on my interrogation skills."He grinned fiercely.

"Very well."

XXXX

"Popo, I'm scared,"Nana whimpered, looking around the room fearfully from the small cage they were in, looking at the many beeping machines and computers in confusion.

"Me, too,"Popo admitted, holding his friend close to protect her. The two had tried to freeze the bars of their prison to break out, but every time they tried, the bars would simply ignite themselves and melt the ice instantly, as well as make them dizzy from the sudden burst of heat.

Andrew, sitting in his command chair, turned his head to look at the two children with a smirk, and they glared back at him as much as they could."Comfy?"

"L-let us go!"Popo demanded, trying not to feel intimidated.

Andrew laughed."Now why would I do that? I already I told that we need you for our plans."

"But why? We're just kids!"Nana said, tearing up a little.

"Oh, you're so much more than that,"Andrew replied, turning completely to face them."Have you never asked yourselves just why you two, two kids who were born in two completely seperate places, had the same strange power to control ice?"

"Well, yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"Popo asked, confused.

"You two really are naive,"Andrew sneered."You two were given some of the mountain's power when you were born because of your weird connection."The duo blinked in astonishment."Do you know exactly what kind of power this mountain has?"Their confused looks were the only answer he needed."This entire mountain has the power to control all the ice in the entire multiverse!"The Ice Climbers simply stared, utterly speechless."Why else would we want this gigantic chunk of ice?"

"But what do you need us for?"the two asked in unison.

"Jeez, that's weird..."Andrew muttered to himself. Then he cracked a rather nasty grin."Like I said, you two have part of this mountain's power. A pretty big part, actually. So, once we've assimilated the mountain into the subspace, we're take you with it!"As the Climbers gasped in shock, Andrew seemed to pout."Of course, we would've assimilated this stupid mountain days ago, but it's just so big! And it'll take more time to finally finish covering it!"He cracked another evil smile as he leaned back in his chair."Even so, without you two to guide him, Wolf doesn't have a chance of reaching us before that happens."

"Think again, you miserable chimp,"a familiar voice snarled. Eyes going wide, everyone in the room (primids included) turned their heads to the entrance to see Wolf standing there, flexing his claws, and a fierce look in his eye. To their shock, a strange, humanoid spirit wreathed in an icy whirlwind floated next to him.

"Wolf!"Andrew and the Ice Climbers cried in terror and joy respectively.

"H-how did you manage to get here so fast?"Andrew shouted in disbelief.

"With some help from my new friend here,"Wolf smirked, nodding at the spirit floating to his right. He frowned, then glanced at the spirit while tilting his head, as if listening to the strange specter. After a moment, his eye went wide."He did WHAT?"He suddenly glared at Andrew with such ferocity that the monkey nearly soiled himself in fear. With a howl of rage, he charged forward, claws beared, then the primids spread throughout the room quickly started flocking towards Wolf in an attempt to stop him.

The end result was not pretty.

Wolf's claws flashed through the air, slicing through and destroying each primid with a single swipe. He tore through them like tissue paper, rending the puppet-like creatures to shreds with little effort. One particularly stupid primid, instead of a running as far away as possible like anyone with a brain stem would do, tried to throw a double punch at the lupine. Wolf responded by grabbing the creature's fists and ripping it clean in half before continuing forward as if nothing happened. Andrew and the Ice Climbers gaped as Wolf surged through the subspace monsters, rapidly depleting their ranks without pause in his rampage to rip and/or blast Andrew's head off. After another terrifying minute of brutality, the room was completely of primids, and Wolf was charging straight at Andrew.

The former army leader screamed in fright as Wolf lunged at him, grabbing him by his collar and lifting him out of his chair with one arm.

"YOU MADE THE DAMN CAVE DRAWING?"he roared, not caring that the Ice Climbers could very clearly hear him at the moment."YOU DID THAT JUST TO SCREW WITH ME, YOU SON OF A BITCH?"Whimpering, Andrew nodded meekly, and Wolf very nearly ripped his head off right then and there, the only thing stopping him being the sight of the two kids cowering together in their cage, staring at him in fear. Wolf stared at them for a very long moment, rapidly losing the wild look of rage on his face before he let out a deep breath he hadn't known he had been holding. He looked at Andrew again, and, had he not still been rather pissed off at the moment, he would have laughed at the look on his former teammate's face."Release them. Now."

Andrew immediately did so, pressing a button on his glove. With a pneumatic hiss, the front of the cage opened up, and Wolf dropped Andrew back in his seat."Stay."With that said, he walked over to the cage's opening and knelt down to look at his young charges, who looked almost as terrified as Andrew, and his expression softened."You can come out, kids. I'm not gonna hurt you. The others would make me into a pelt if I did."The two children gave small smiles at his last statement, then slowly walked out of their prison as Wolf pushed himself to his feet, cracking his back and glancing at Andrew, who gulped. The Ice Climbers picked up their hammers as they approached, looking at the ape expectantly.

"Alright, I already know what you were trying to pull here,"Wolf started, glaring at Andrew."But what I don't know is why the Subspace wants Leon. What's so important that weird guy? And how is that he's millions of years old?"

"What?"the Ice Climbers asked, obviously surprised.

Wolf glanced at them."Seriously, he is. No idea how, though."He looked back at Andrew."Well?"

"I-I can't tell you that..."Andrew said weakly. Wolf cracked his knuckles."No! I-I mean I really can't! He'll kill me!"

"Who will?"the Ice Climbers asked. Andrew said nothing.

"If you don't start talking, I'll kill you,"Wolf threatened."I suggest you pick your poison. I can pretty much guarantee that I'll put you through worse than whatever your boss can manage."

"Trust me, no you couldn't,"Andrew replied ominously."You're going against someone more powerful than you could possibly imagine."

Wolf raised an eyebrow."Oh? And just what would that be?"

"...A god,"Andrew said finally.

"A god?"the Ice Climbers echoed, looking shocked.

Wolf rolled an eye."Big deal. Plenty of the others have fought gods before on their own. What's so bad about this one?"

"You don't get it,"Andrew whispered, a look of both dread and awe in his eyes."He's not just a god. He's an Elder God, one of the first beings to ever exist! He could destroy this entire planet with just a thought!"Wolf frowned in alarm at that, he and the Ice Climbers looking at each other before looking back at their captive.

"What kind of god is this guy?"Wolf asked."What's his specialty? Time? Death? What?"Andrew did not respond, making Wolf growl. But before he could make good on his threat, Andrew froze, looking behind them with an expression of pure horror.

"No...NO!"he screamed, causing Wolf and the duo spin on their heels to see...an arrow. Just a simple, wooden arrow with a metal tip, but oddly, it was somewhat transparent."NO! PLEASE! GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE!"Before the heroes could ask just what the heck was going on, the arrow suddenly shot straight past them and landed in the chimp's chest. Andrew stared at the projectile in disbelief, and then he disappeared. There was no flash of light, no strange sounds. One second, he was sitting there, and the next second, he was just...gone. The three remaining simply stood there for a long moment, trying to register what just happened.

Finally, an incredulous Wolf asked "What the heck was that all about?"

"He has been erased,"a familiar (to Wolf) voice said, prompting the three to turn around to find the ice spirit floating there.

"What do you mean 'erased'?"Nana asked, understandably confused.

"He has been wiped from existance,"the spirit replied."The one you know as Andrew no longer exists.

"You-you mean he's...gone?"Wolf asked in shock."Not just dead, but actually flat out gone?"

The spirit shook it's head."No, it is impossible to truly destroy a soul, even for the gods. A more appropriate term would be...dispersed, his essence scattered back into the All-Cosmos, from which all souls originate."

"Whoa..."the trio said, floored by the thought.

"But...but we never got the information we wanted!"Wolf complained.

"Didn't he tell us who his boss was?"Popo recalled.

"I meant about Leon!"Wolf clarified."Why would an Elder God want him?"

"Wait..."Popo said, a shocking thought coming to him."If a god wants Leon, and Leon's millions of years old, then that means..."

"Leon's a god, too!"Nana realized.

Wolf's eye widened."Of course,"he said, a revelation coming to him as well."How else would he be able to do all that weird stuff he pulls off? That's how he was able to beat that gigantic primid before!"

Nana frowned in confusion, looking at the icy spirit."But...what kind of god is he?"

"I'm afraid that's something you'll have to find out on your own,"the ice specter replied apologetically.

Wolf shrugged."Eh, whatever. We'll probably find out when we get back."

"But what do we do about all this stuff?"Popo asked, motioning to the machines around them.

"We can always send someone to get this stuff,"Wolf said dismissively. And suddenly, as if on cue, the machines all blinked out of existance, causing the Smashers to blink."Or...that could happen..."

"Their purpose here has been disrupted, and so, the rogue diety has rid them from this place to avoid having it stolen,"the spirit explained, glancing around.

"Hm, can't say I wouldn't have done the same thing,"Wolf remarked, looking at the spirit."By the way, I never got a name from you."

"Me?"they could hear an amused tone in the spirit's voice."I am the spirit of Infinity Mountain. It's guardian. The Disciple of Everlasting Ice..."There was a gust of wind that forced the trio to shield their eyes. When the wind died down, they looked back at the being, and could now see it's, or rather, her, very beautiful face, two icy blue eyes looking at them from a human face."I am Celsius."

Wolf nodded."Thanks for the help, Celsius."Glancing down at the kids, he beckoned them with a claw."C'mon, let's get out of here already. I think my tail's going stiff from the cold."

"Okay."the kids nodded.

A few minutes later, the three found themselves standing at the very top of the mountain, and Wolf was at a loss for words at what he saw.

Lights. A beautiful aurora was spread across the sky, lighting the starry expanse with every color in the visible spectrum. It was an incredible sight, and Wolf felt the last of his rage and anger melt away from seeing the many different colors.

"Jeez..."he said finally, not in the mood to swear.

"It's so pretty,"Nana murmured, she and Popo looking more wistful than awed.

"Yeah,"the boy in blue said.

Wolf shook his head, suddenly remembering that he was really cold at the moment. He brought up an arm and pressed a button on his guantlet. It beeped once, and he nodded, satisfied he managed to recieve a signal from where they were."My ship will be here in a couple of minutes,"he told his two young allies.

The two blinked, snapped out of their trip down memory lane as they looked at him."Your ship?"Popo asked.

"It's coming to get us?"Nana asked.

"Well, duh,"Wolf said, rolling his eye."I'm sure as heck not climbing all the way back down."

"But...if you're ship can fly up here, why didn't we use it instead climbing up the mountain in the first place?"Popo asked.

There was a long, long moment of silence as Wolf considered this.

"Kids,"he said in a deceptively calm voice.

"Yeah?"

"Go over there and cover your ears,"Wolf said, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder without looking at them. The two children looked at each other worriedly, then immediately did as they were told.

Wolf's screams could be heard all across Infinite Glacier.

XXXX

End of Chapter

And so ends the Ice Climbers' (and Wolf's) arc. Next up...

I'm not telling you. XP


	45. Chapter 45

Time for the arc of the two biggest badasses Smash Bros. has to offer. Get ready for some seriously awesome moments and witty dialogue. That's always an excellent combo, isn't it?

Chapter 45:Enter the Warzone

"Why do you smoke those things?"Ganondorf asked Snake, leaning against a building with his arms crossed as the mercenary stood in a dark alleyway, leaning against the wall just around the corner and smoking his cigarette."From what I've heard, they practically decimate your lungs."

"You heard right,"Snake replied calmly, flicking the cigarette lightly to remove a few excess ashes."But they're damn good at relieving stress, I'll tell you that."He coughed a bit.

Ganondorf 'hmphed', smirking in amusement."If you say so."

"Want one?"Snake offered, holding out a carton of the cancer sticks for the dark wizard to see.

"No thanks. I prefer to keep my lungs smoke-free,"Ganondorf said wryly.

"Good call. More for me, anyway."

"Even if they do relieve stress as you say, you seem completely aware of just how much damage they do to you."

"My job's a helluva lot more dangerous than these things can be."

"Heh. Fair enough."

Ganondorf suddenly turned his head, peering into the distance with narrowed eyes."Hmm. I believe our ride is here."Snake blinked at this, then walked out of the alley while dropping his still-lit cigarette in a metal container of some kind, which he quickly stored away while looking in the direction Ganondorf was looking, seeing nothing but (mostly) blue skies. Reaching into his utility belt, Snake pulled out a pair of binoculars and looked through them. Even then, he was only able to barely make out something in the air, which he guessed was Otacon approaching in a chopper.

"Either you've got some damn good eyesight or some sort of sixth sense,"he remarked."If I had to guess, I'd say he's still about a mile and a half away. How'd the hell you know he was coming?"

The gerudo rolled his eyes."Oh, come now, man. You live in a Mansion on another world with several magical swordsmen, three of whom are all basically the same person, a yellow mouse that can summon thunderstorms, a blue hedgehog who can break the sound barrier by just running, and a godsdamned pink blob who can literally inhale anything that isn't nailed down, and you're questioning how I can sense someone approaching from great distances?"

"Eh, call me a hypocrite,"Snake shrugged, putting the binoculars away. It was another minute of waiting before the two could clearly see and hear the chopper approaching, and the Evil King grimaced in disdain as the large air vehicle landed not too far away.

"What an unpleasantly loud machine,"he said just loud enough for Snake to hear.

"Yeah, but it'll get you where you need to go,"the mercenary said."Now just let me do the talking. Otacon knows about the Smash Brothers Organization, but you're not exactly Mr. Approachable."

"Nor would I want to be,"Ganondorf replied boredly. The two reached the side of the chopper and looked inside to see a young man with short, messy black hair, a pair of thick glasses, and a grey overcoat.

"It's great to see you, Snake-Whoa..."He blinked in surprise when he saw Ganondorf staring at him."Wow. I know you said you had another passenger, but..."

"He's not what you were expecting, huh?"Snake smirked, amused by the stunned and just slightly scared expression on his old friend's face.

"Heh, no, not really,"Otacon muttered as the two boarded.

"Just don't do anything to irritate me and we'll get along just fine,"Ganondorf rumbled, taking a seat in the back as Snake sat next to Otacon, who audibly gulped.

"That's not really helping,"Snake remarked as they took off, putting on a pair of headphones Otacon handed to him.

"Don't care,"the Gerudo grunted, eyes closed and arms crossed. As they began to fly in the direction Otacon came from, he and Snake began to converse.

"So, Snake, what brings you back to our world?"he asked, glancing at the bearded man.

"Well, long story short:There's a new crazy guy at the mansion with amnesia, the Subspace is back and wants his head, nobody knows why, and we were all sent to the different worlds to check out a bunch of disturbances,"Snake calmly summarized, taking out his previous cigarette and taking a puff of it.

"That's the general gist of it, at least,"Ganondorf added, not looking up.

Otacon blinked in surprise."Huh. Okay, then."He frowned thoughtfully."Come to think of it, we have been noticing some abnormal activity coming from...certain places you're familiar with, Snake."

Snake glanced at Otacon with a frown."And what places would those be?"

"Uhhh...Shadow Moses Island would be one of them,"Otacon said carefully. Ganondorf curiously glanced up at this, recognizing that name as Snake's stage while the mercernary pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"Seriously?"he deadpanned."Of all places, Shadow Moses is the first one you decide to tell me? I just can't get away from that damn place, can I?"

"What is your story with this Shadow Moses Island you speak of?"Ganondorf asked."All I know of it, which isn't much, mind you, is from what I've gathered from the stage Master Hand created, as well as the conversations you tend to have in the middle of fights there with this whelp and those other two friends of yours."

"Whelp?"Otacon asked, feeling a bit offended.

Snake couldn't help but chuckle."Sorry, but that's one point for Ganondorf."He glanced back at Ganondorf."Anyway, I hope that seat's comfortable, cause this is gonna take a while."

XXXX

End of Chapter

Finally, after WAAAY too long, I've managed to update this story. About damn time, right? I know it's short, but it's just the introductory chapter for this arc.


End file.
